In Your Dreams
by Athena1440
Summary: Athena1440 Says: Dreams are the Messengers of Fate and the Guides of Destiny as Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe will soon discover. CeredwenFlame Says: From the moment they met there were sparks. Sparks they both tried to deny. Sparks their dreams latched on to. What will they do when dreams become reality?
1. Chapter 1 Red Riding Hood

**Athena's Notes**: Due to some very good comments this story is down and will be reposted chapter by chapter as the inconsistencies are fixed. I'm asking please for **_REVIEWS_**. If you're reading this they are most appreciated, it's very hard as an author to put stuff up and know if you're doing well without your opinions. Writing with someone makes it twice as hard to be consistent. CeredwenFlame and I are most appreciative of your reviews. So, if you're reading it. Please tell us what you like and don't like and how we can make it better. Finally, I picture Sebastian and Kurt saying the title to each other with different inflections in their voices. The title is meant to be a pun. Think about it. Screamed as an insult or whispered in passion…In Your Dreams.

_From the Authors of Michel's List (Athena1440 and CeredwenFlame)_ _comes…_

**Pairing: **Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe

**Rating: **M (for sexual content)

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing Glee. Ryan is a genius!

**Reviews: **Reviews are love people, so share the love!

**_In Your Dreams_**

**Chapter 1** – Red Riding Hood

They'd been going out for about 8.5 months now. Like every couple they had their share of angst. Blaine's constant need to be in the spotlight all the time, to have praise and approval was wearing down on Kurt. However, Kurt figured it was a small price to pay to be able to have someone to call his boyfriend, to have someone he belonged to. Overall, he was proud of being with Blaine and proud that together they stood for something. However, just thinking about West Side Story was frustrating. Sure he was happy that Blaine had been cast as the lead, but he couldn't help wondering when it would be Kurt Hummel's turn. Halloween was less than a week away. He was very excited about the first Rachel Berry Halloween Extravaganza. His costume would certainly bring down the house.

Kurt knew that he was dreaming from the very beginning because this was so not Rachel Berry's house. His mind had put him into one of those swanky, New York, gay clubs that he'd only ever seen in movies. He was dressed in his Halloween costume and was aware how powerful he felt in it. His skinny jeans were so tight they really could be painted on. His blood-red corset barely skimmed his waist. The blood-red boots were high with an inch and a half heel and laced in front. He wore a red cape with a hood. Maybe it was cliché, but he made a hot red riding hood. To finish off the outfit, he wore kohl liner and had his hair styled in an impressive coif. Leaning against the bar suggestively, Kurt sipped on his coke scanning his surroundings. He felt bolder somehow knowing that this was a dream, like he could let go of his inhibitions.

"Jameson's, straight up." Kurt heard the voice first and looked to his right his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. HOTT didn't even begin to describe the boy that had made the order. He felt his eyes roam over the boy's built frame from bottom to top. The boy was wearing expensive black sneakers, torn and muddy, khaki shorts, and…Oh…Taylor Lautner who? It was obvious the boy was dressed as Jacob from Twilight, but his eight pack definitely rivaled that of Kurt's teen idol. On the boy's chest, over his heart, painted in henna, was an old Celtic knot. The boy was taller than him with a chiseled chin and dimples, but his strikingly clear emerald eyes captivated Kurt and drew him in. Kurt was surprised how focused they were despite the shaggy, midnight black hair that fell into the boys eyes. He blew it out of them now tapping is fingers on the bar impatiently. The bartender gave him a stern look and the boy rolled his eyes huffing. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll have what Red is having."

Kurt's mouth went dry then as those emerald eyes returned the favor. The higher they traveled along his body the more naked Kurt felt like the boy was stripping his clothing piece by piece with his eyes. The boy had his thumbs stuck through the loops of the pants now as he rocked back on his heels admiring Kurt's visage from a distance. Finally, painfully slowly, he made his way to Kurt's side. "Hey there little red riding hood, you sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want," the boy said barely above a whisper bending his head toward Kurt's ear so that Kurt would hear the words.

Kurt's power of speech suddenly decided to take a vacation. He felt trapped by this mysterious boy's magnetic pull. Though the name Blaine fluttered through his mind, he was unable to hold the image of his sweet, innocent, juvenile boyfriend and it faded, replaced by smoldering emerald orbs that now had him locked in their intractable gaze, the boy's tongue flicked out licking his bottom lip. This Sex Is on Fire was playing. "I love this song," the boy said loud enough for Kurt to hear. His hips were already rolling to the rhythm. "Dance with your Jacob, Red?" the boy propositioned him downing half of his coke and holding out his hand to Kurt. All Kurt could do was nod and take the hand that was offered to him allowing himself to be lead to the dance floor.

Once there, Kurt turned to face his partner and just started rocking his hips to the rhythm. He didn't really touch the sexy lupine because he didn't know if it was appropriate. Kurt had never done anything like this before, never been so bold and open with anyone, not even with Blaine. The music changed to something slower. Suddenly the boy was spinning Kurt around and pulling him in so that Kurt's back was pressed flush against that hard chiseled chest. Kurt was pressed against nothing but steel and it was so fucking sexy. He ground his hips sensually against his partner. Kurt could feel him settle into a sexy groove. He raised a hand behind his head and snaked it around the back of his partner's neck drawing him impossibly close as he continued to grind. The boy gave back as good as he got, one hand on Kurt's hip and the other hand against the exposed skin of Kurt's stomach just below where the corset was riding up pressing them even closer together.

Kurt let out a moan as he flipped around to face the Wolf. The boy looked finer sweaty than he did clean. Was that even possible? Kurt's mind, of its own accord, put the boy writhing under him in bed and suddenly he wanted it more than anything. What was happening to him? Even if this was a dream, it felt more real than any dream Kurt had ever experienced to this date. Kurt had tremendous willpower and he knew that he would never ever do anything to hurt Blaine, but since this was a dream was it so wrong for Kurt to turn it into a fantasy?

"Fuck babe, the way you move makes me want to take you to bed," the Wolf growled in Kurt's ear.

"Ask me," Kurt found himself pressed against the Wolf's sinful body that now practically glistened under the strobe lights of the club. He felt the Wolf's pants get considerably tighter, and he realized that he'd never felt so powerful before in all his life. The boy pulled Kurt close, pressing their bodies together. Then he lowered his lips to Kurt's in a searing kiss unlike any Kurt had experienced to date.

"Come to bed with me?" Kurt heard the question laced with a strange combination of passion and hesitation. The boy wasn't demanding he was asking, and he was actually afraid that Kurt would say no.

As soon as Kurt accepted the offer, the scene before him began to shift and change. They were in a room oddly reminiscent of his old Dalton dorm room and Kurt couldn't understand why his mind would put him in this place, but he didn't have time to ponder that now. The Wolf had Kurt pinned against the closed door of the dorm room sucking and nibbling on Kurt's neck with a purpose. Kurt felt the Wolf take control of the kiss like he intended to burn Kurt with his passion. The Wolf picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bed laying him down upon it. There was a soft glow coming from the lamp at the computer desk. It cast shadows over the Wolf's features. Those emerald orbs burned with yet unrealized passion. "Would you like anything or would you like to just go right to the fun part?" the boy inquired playfully.

"Fun part," Kurt surprised even himself with his boldness and seductive tone. "Please, the fun part," and he didn't mean to beg but his body was humming with anticipation. Somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind he registered that he was still a virgin. He and Blaine had never had sex. Despite the fact that everyone thought of Kurt as a prude, baby penguin, Kurt still had unexplored urges and desires, desires that his subconscious was now, clearly manifesting in this glorious fantasy. Kurt's hips rolled against the Wolf of their own accord relishing his sexy erection and wanting desperately to be closer. The Wolf moved his body against Kurt's bringing them together over and over, but slowly, playing wicked friction against Kurt's senses.

"So, shall I unlace you or shall I go for the more tedious extrication via the hook and eye closures in the front?" the Wolf inquired, running a fingertip down the front closures of Kurt's corset. "It would be a shame for such a fine work of art to be adversely affected by our passions."

"Please don't ruin this," Kurt said a little worried. He spent long hours working on the corset. When the Wolf's hands begin to ghost over the laces Kurt felt his body begin to whimper with anticipation.

The boy carefully loosened the corset until he could pull it off of Kurt's body. He walked over to the dresser and laid the corset on top of it. "No harm will come to it there," the boy promised before returning to Kurt's side skimming his hands over the recently exposed flesh, leaning down to lick and kiss and nip on Kurt's nipples. The boy looked like he was mesmerized with Kurt's body, like it was the most beautiful body that he had ever seen. Kurt felt the odd sensation creeping up inside of him. He'd never been seen like this before. He was sure of it.

Kurt shuddered as his breath hitched. His torso arched up slightly and he desperately wanted to remove the cape that he was wearing as well as the boots. Hell all of his clothes were suddenly very, very constricting. He moaned into that wonderful tongue on his nipples. More. "More, please," Kurt gave his thoughts a voice as he buried his hand in the black hair at the base of the Wolf's neck. The boy's fingers undid the cape, casting it aside. He was still lavishing Kurt's nipples and chest with attention. He kissed his way down Kurt's chest, and paused to undo the boots and remove them. He leaned up to claim Kurt's swollen lips again, his hand slipping down Kurt's taut stomach to undo the button of the pants.

Kurt reached up and pulled at the string that was holding his cape letting it fall open on the bed so that he was lying in a sea of red silk. He felt the Wolf undo his boots and take them off slowly before touching his way down Kurt's stomach until those expert hands reached the button of Kurt's pants. Just before the Wolf unclasped the button Kurt's hands cover his quickly his eyes going wide with fear and apprehension. Suddenly, he was remembering where he was and what he was doing. He wasn't so sure anymore that it was the right thing to do. "You okay, Red?" a voice filled with concern, rough with passion and need, whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"I've never done this before," Kurt admitted and he cast his gaze down, "I'm scared. I...I'm sorry," Kurt continued quickly. "Shouldn't have said that," and he was slightly angry with himself, more than a little angry for not being suave.

"Don't be sorry. I've found that the best thing you can do, so long as you truly want to be in the moment, is to give in. As scary as it is, give in to the moment, let go and embrace the pleasure. I can guarantee you that it will be amazing," the Wolf purred in his ear. "So, Red…Do you want to be here in my bed? Do you want me to touch you, to taste you, to take you? Do you want to go with me into the realms of pleasure?"

Kurt woke with a start gasping for breath his hands gripping his bed sheets seeking purchase, his heart hammering in his chest like a runaway train. That voice, that voice whispering in his ear lingered there, an invisible, impenetrable presence in Kurt's bedroom. "It's just a dream," Kurt murmured to himself trying to sound persuasive. His eyes darted around the room trying to convince his body that no one else was there. Then his gaze fell upon his costume hanging on a hook over the closet door. Though the red corset he'd been working on for months was still there, the red hooded cape that he'd carefully laid over it had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 Impossible

**Athena's Note:** Please, please, please review! **_Reviews are love_** and they help us write faster and more clearly. Tell us what you love and don't love and help us stay motivated.

**Chapter 2** – Impossible

"Make me come," Sebastian heard the gorgeous Porcelain Angel beneath him whisper breathlessly. He smiled at that and seized Red's lips in a passionate kiss, finally undoing the button on those skinny jeans. He eased the zipper down and started to move those pants off of Red's hips kissing his way down until he could remove the pants. He didn't stop until Red was nude before him. He paused then to take in the sight of his lover's body. "God you're gorgeous," he said in an awed tone, and it was true. Sebastian had never seen anyone quite as beautiful as the boy beneath him, but then again Sebastian had never had this kind of dream before, the kind of dream that would be imprinted on his heart.

Red blushed scarlet because there was such sincerity in the words. Sebastian could see how shy and uncertain the boy was. He was something different, something special that should be treasured and admired as such, but somehow Sebastian felt like that had not been the case. At that moment, Sebastian vowed, no matter what, that he would make Red believe his words even if it took him all eternity. Red's hands were flying to his chest as he tried to cover it and hide. He wondered what the people in Red's life had done to make him feel the need to cover up. It was a sin to hide such beauty, in Sebastian's estimation. He gently batted Red's hands away. "None of that, you are gorgeous and you needn't be shy. Let me enjoy the sexiness that is your body," he purred.

The boy beneath him flushed scarlet again, but removed his hands upon request. Though, he was still very rigid and nervous. Not for long. Sebastian would change all that. He settled between Red's legs bending his head slowly until his tongue was in reach of Red's balls. He started licking them slowly lavishing them with attention for a good while before licking along that prominent vein to the head of Red's cock.

Red tensed up as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. He fisted his hands in the sheets, in that red silk cape, as Sebastian worked his cock over to the point of where it was standing up at proud attention and so hard that it was almost painful. He was whimpering and writhing by then pushing his hips up against Sebastian's fingertips. Fingertips that were anchored to his waist to keep it firmly pinned to the bed. "Please," Red begged. "Oh please."

Sebastian smirked again. "Please what?" he asked, pausing just long enough to ask the question. He kept attending to that achingly hard arousal, but slowly, teasingly. He waited for Red's response watching him carefully. There was something so beautiful and sexy about this boy and Sebastian didn't know what it was but far be it from him to not appreciate sexy when he had it in front of him.

"Oh...Please...I need..." Red's pleading, breathless words fluttered into Sebastian's ear and the smirk on his face widened.

"Do you need to come, Red?" Sebastian inquired his voice sexy and teasing. "It's okay. Come for me. Let go Red. Let me pleasure you," he coaxed, wrapping his lips around the sensitive head of Red's cock. He sucked hard and slow sinking down to take as much as he could into his mouth before beginning to suck in earnest.

"Please don't let me fall," Red gasped out suddenly against the sensation and it was a ridiculous sentence, but for a brief second Sebastian stilled, his heart stopping and then starting again. For a boy who lived in the shadows, a boy whose father wished he was invisible, to be seen and needed like this tore at his very soul. For one thing that no one really knew about Sebastian Smythe, he was not made of steel and stone. "I'm...I'm so close," Red's strangled words bring his attention back to the task at hand. He was quite skilled with his mouth on a number of levels, after all.

Right before Red tensed, Sebastian paused long enough to say, "come for me." Before devouring Red once again, sucking and drinking down that come. After he'd sucked Red through what looked to have been a very intense orgasm, Sebastian licked him clean and moved back up Red's body. His emerald eyes focus on Red's face and he sees the tears caught in the other boys eyes. Gently he wiped them away. "You okay, Red?" he asked.

Red shook his head 'no' and turned it away so Sebastian could no longer see those intense unearthly blue eyes. He framed the boys face and those eyes turned to lock with his own. His chest rose and fell erratically. He'd never felt so connected to another human being in his life and this wasn't even real. It was just a dream. Then the words fall from Red's lips that stop his racing heart in its tracks, softer than a whisper so he isn't even sure if he heard them. "Take me. I'm yours." There was such vulnerability in the gaze like the boy was sure that Sebastian would refuse or cast him away. It broke something in Sebastian and he was powerless to do anything but wrap the boy in his embrace inhaling deeply as the scent of vanilla surrounded him. "Can I undress you?" Red asked hesitantly making Sebastian's heart race again.

Granted there wasn't a lot to undress. His sneakers were already gone all that was left was the torn khaki pants and his black silk boxers. He climbed off of Red and stood up next to the bed. Red sat down on the edge of the bed, Sebastian between his legs. Red's eyes were just about level with Sebastian's bellybutton. A butterfly kiss was placed there that drew a shudder from Sebastian. This boy wasn't just interested in fucking Sebastian. On the contrary, he was loving Sebastian slowly and that, that was tearing Sebastian apart.

Red reached for the belt on Sebastian's khakis undoing it and then sliding the zipper down before he popped the button. Sebastian's pants slid from his slim hips easily and pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them kicking them so they caught and wound around one leg of the bed. It was hard to stand there and just let Red undress him. He just wanted to pin Red and do wicked things to him with the way he was pushing buttons in that slow pace, but they could get to more fun stuff if he was naked, so Sebastian let it go. He liked the attentive way Red worked though. There was something sexy about that level of... care?

Red reached for Sebastian again tugging on him as he lay back down on the pillows. Sebastian got the hint and lay on top of Red covering him. He nibbled on Red's neck relishing the taste of him again as Red's soft vanilla scent curled around him. "Help me," Red whispered in his ear as he put his hesitant hands Sebastian's hips right over the waistband of the black silk boxers.

"With pleasure," Sebastian answered lifting his hips off of Red momentarily to remove the only garment now between them. He retrieved the lube and condoms from his nightstand drawer, and then covered every inch of Red's body with every inch of his own.

"Your heart," Red said breathlessly. "It's beating so fast." Sebastian couldn't bring himself to tell the boy that the reason was that he'd never ever had anyone care this much about his feelings before, during, or after sex. No one had seen him before, not really, not until this night and this boy. The tragedy was that maybe, maybe this boy was nothing more than a figment of Sebastian's imagination. "Touch me," Red urged him.

Sebastian started by kissing the inside of Red's thigh. Nipping it slowly and marking Red before opening the bottle of lube and generously coating his fingers. He began with one finger, massaging around that tight ring of muscle before starting to slip it in. Red gasped in response as mercurial orbs flew open and focused on Sebastian's emerald ones. "You okay?" Sebastian caught himself asking, caught himself caring.

"Fine," the answer was more than a little strangled. "I've…I've never done this before," Red reminded him.

"It's just a dream," Sebastian told him. "You can do anything in your dreams," he smiled then and captured Red's lips on impulse. The kiss was on fire, sizzling with passion. Red responded beautifully. There was really nothing he liked better than an expressive lover. That way you knew what you were doing right and what wasn't so good. You could tailor the pleasure to be someone's undoing if you knew their actions and reactions well enough. There was something about this beautiful Porcelain Angel beneath him, the way the reactions just permeated the boy's entire being was just so hot.

Sebastian worked that single digit within for a good long while before adding a second and began to slowly stretch and the boy beneath him with scissoring movements. Red moaned and whimpered in response. Sebastian added the third finger and began to seek out Red's prostate. When he found what he was looking for, Red screamed out in pleasure fisting his hands in the sheets beneath as his hips writhe hopelessly trying to recreate that feeling. Sebastian plunged his fingers in again, and Red arched into the plunge. With each plunge, Red become more and more unstable. "Please," he begged Sebastian whimpering. "Please...Please...Oh...Oh...Yes."

Once Red was worked up and ready, Sebastian opened a condom wrapper with his teeth and used one hand to get it on and then get himself lubed up. He kept teasing Red's prostate while he shifted to get into position. "Are you ready for me to take you, Red?" Sebastian asked. He was so beyond ready but he wanted his lover's reaction.

"Please...Please take me," Red was begging Sebastian by now. Sebastian slipped his fingers out of Red's tightness and pressed himself against that opening. He took a breath and as he slowly released it he began to ease inside Red. He was so tight and so hot that it was driving Sebastian crazy with desire. Once he reached a certain point, he snapped his hips, burying himself to the hilt inside of Red. He held that position, waiting for his heart to stop hammering quite so hard and waiting for Red to become accustomed to the sensation. When those sinful hips rolled, the game was on again. This time Sebastian's movements were slower, careful, and precise. Then systematically Sebastian began to try various things to see what made his partner fall apart the prettiest.

Gradually, Sebastian increased the pace pulling out and then pushing into Red to leave him breathless and hypersensitive and needing release after release to come back down. He would pursue Red's pleasure with a single-minded focus. He was intent on creating such a pleasurable experience that it ruined Red for other boys. "Oh...Fuck," Red cried out breathlessly as he dug his nails into the Sebastian's back matching the boy stroke for stroke. The pace was almost like a dance. As Sebastian plunged deeper into him, Red wrapped his long legs around Sebastian's waist trailing his feet along the back of the Sebastian's legs as he panted and moaned with each precise stroke that the man delivered.

Sebastian enjoyed the way his lover's nails dug into his back. He loved the sounds Red was making. Sebastian knew he was pushing all the right buttons and that was so fucking hot. There was something about the way they moved together - it was fluid, had a rhythm unlike anything Sebastian was used to. They seemed well matched, in tune with each other - a rarity to be savored and enjoyed. The sensation of Red's legs around him, driving him deeper was heady. Sebastian finally found Red's prostate willing the boy to come undone beneath him. "I'm so close," Red panted desperately moving his hips seeking more friction.

Oh yeah, that was the stuff. The panting and the moaning and the grinding were beautiful. The way they just perfectly matched rhythm was glorious. Sebastian moaned at the panted 'so close.' He was pretty fucking close himself. "Come for me Red," Sebastian commanded his voice low and sexy. He redoubled his efforts focusing on that perfect angle that allowed his cock to drag against Red's prostate on both the stroke in and the stroke out. Then, the world exploded as Red's orgasm hit and his partner clenched around him. The feeling of nails biting into Sebastian's biceps and the clench around him brought Sebastian over the edge. He came hard, moaning loudly, panting, and clinging just as hard to Red as Red was clinging to him.

Sebastian woke with a start dripping in sweat. His fingers were knotted in silk. He flicked on the nightlight and stilled in surprise. His hands were knotted in Red's riding hood. He brought the hood up to his nose and inhaled deeply – vanilla. In that moment, Sebastian found it very difficult to breathe. It wasn't possible. Was it? It was then that Sebastian remembered the words of his favorite detective. "If you remove the impossible, whatever is left, no matter how improbable, must be true," Sebastian whispered to the empty space and his own aching heart.


	3. Chapter 3 Twilight Seduction

**Athena's Note:** _**Reviews are love!** _It takes so long to write and then to edit a chapter. To put together cohesive writing. We are most appreciative for the reviews we've received thus far. Especially about the inconsistencies in this fic. It is causing us to go back and analyze it. Reviews are important. Please give them!

**Chapter 3** – Twilight Seduction

Kurt had never been more anxious for night to come in his life. As hard as he tried to focus on school, on Glee Club, and then shopping with Blaine after school all he could think about was the boy in his dreams, the gorgeous Wolf that had tried to seduce him last night. Would he try again tonight? Was he even real? If he was real, how would Kurt find him? Was it even a good idea to find him? So many questions, none of which Kurt had the answers to at the moment.

"Kurt baby," Blaine whined as he squeezed Kurt's hand pulling him out of his musings. "Where have you been all day?" They walked through the mall hand in hand. This small act of intimacy considered radical and trend setting in Lima, OH. Blaine was, of course and as per usual, upset that he wasn't the center of Kurt's world at the moment.

"Sorry baby," Kurt said sincerely wrapping his arm around Blaine and surprising his boyfriend. "I'm just a little tired and I have a pounding migraine." He let go quickly as the passerby's shot him dirty looks.

He felt guilty for a moment for lying to Blaine. The feeling was amplified by the look of concern that Blaine immediately showered on him. "We should get you home and get you to bed," Blaine said. The two boys blushed at the same time when they realized how the statement sounded.

"If you don't mind," Kurt said sheepishly recovering first. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Once he was back home Kurt offered the same excuse to his father and Carole. Who were both very surprised to see Kurt back so early on a Friday night. Kurt retreated up to his room with a bowl of popcorn, some Advil, and a nice cup of Chamomile tea. He popped in Titanic and watched it completely through managing to only cry on the particularly devastatingly tragic parts. Once the movie was over and the bowl of popcorn was empty. Kurt shut his laptop down and snuggled up in the sheets in his long sleeve, blue silk pajamas. It didn't take Kurt long to drift off to sleep.

When he woke, he was still in his bedroom, but his desk light was on and there in his desk chair sat the enigmatic Wolf draped across his arm was Kurt's red silk cloak. Suddenly, Kurt felt his throat tighten. "Look, we had an amazing encounter," the Wolf drawled and Kurt quickly shushed him afraid Burt would hear and it was then he realized that this was a dream. Just as thought fluttered into his mind his eyes locked with emerald ones. The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kurt folding his hands across his naked chest.

"Is that what you sleep in?" Kurt asked forcing the words out through the lump in his throat. The Wolf's eyebrows rose in surprise and then he looked down to inspect his outfit smirking.

He was wearing red, black and white flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else. "Yes actually," he said letting the easy smile overtake his lips. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," here he looked at Kurt pointedly. "We had an amazing encounter and it doesn't have to be anything more than that. We can part ways on a good note. Look back on this supernatural what not," the boy waved his arms around to indicate the dream state they were caught in, "with fond memories or…I wouldn't mind a round two or three," the boy said boldly crossing his hands over his chest like he'd issued Kurt a challenge.

When Kurt said nothing, but simply blushed in response the Wolf bated him, "shy are we? I don't see why. You're built like one of those Roman statues... Fucking amazing...All that pale skin...Like silk…Toned in just the right ways," the Wolf's words trail off, though he focused on Kurt, the intensity in his eyes set to leave his lover speechless.

Those words made love to Kurt's ears causing Kurt to blush harder. "You want to touch me...again?" Kurt asked a bit shocked and his voice squeaked.

"Mmm …And again…And again…And again. You were fucking amazing, babe. The way you moved with me, against me, begging me for more," the Wolf purred from his perch on Kurt's desk chair.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Kurt said cocking his head to the side in confusion. "But I...I always thought that tans and biceps and abs were especially appealing," Kurt said critically. He didn't even realize that he was describing the Wolf in the process, "and besides, I didn't beg," Kurt said a bit indignated finding that fire returning back to him. "I requested," he said primly, but in such a cute way that it was endearing.

"Everyone has their preferences, Red," the Wolf chuckled walking over to where Kurt's costume hung in the closet and tying the cape behind the red corset. Kurt watched his movements carefully. "Don't worry," the boy teased. "I had it dry cleaned." Later, Kurt would discover that the words were not a lie.

"Your skin is like silk, and you're very well built even if you aren't ripped. Just hard bodied enough and just soft enough, the contrast is fucking enticing as hell?" the Wolf whispered almost dispassionately as he stroked the silk of the red riding hood. His back now turned away from Kurt. The words made Kurt's blood boil.

He sat there on the bed, eyes wide staring at the ripped muscles of the Wolf's back. In the next blink of an eye, Kurt was pinned to the mattress the Wolf on top of him his emerald eyes blazing as they focused on Kurt's mercurial blue ones. "I took something from you last night," the boy whispered seductively into Kurt's ear.

"You can't take what is given," Kurt answered back his voice dry as a powder keg ready to be ignited into flame.

The boy backed away then leveling Kurt with an enigmatic gaze, but beneath the gaze there were deeper feelings that Kurt could not yet define nor was he ready to give them voice. "I want…" the Wolf seemed to strain against his own desires. "I want…Round 2!" he smirked down at Kurt smugly, his lips pulling into a sexy grin.

"Round 2?" Kurt managed to stutter out feeling slightly light headed at the prospect of having the Wolf so close to him again so soon.

In one very fluid motion, the Wolf pushed Kurt's legs apart with one knee while he propped his body above Kurt using his forearms on either side of Kurt's head. "Round 2," he breathed sensually against Kurt's lips, and before Kurt could say anything else the Wolf's lips were grazing Kurt's cheek his eyelids, his forehead across his jaw and down his neck where they clamped on Kurt's pulse point and began to suck gently.

Kurt gasped at the sudden, overwhelming sense of the Wolf above and around him. His breath caught as the Wolf started peppering his face with kisses. A moan fell from his lips as the Wolf suckled on his pulse point. "Breathtaking," the Wolf whispered the word as Kurt's beauty captivated him. No one had ever touched Kurt like this, treated him like this and while to some it might be nothing at all, to him it was everything. The Wolf's fingers found their way under the edge of Kurt's silk blue pajama top grazing the skin of Kurt's stomach just above the waistband of his pants. Kurt was practically panting, biting his lower lip to quiet his reactions.

"Let yourself feel," the Wolf urged him softly as he continued to trail feather light touch over Kurt's shoulders, arms and chest. He began to undo the buttons of Kurt's night shirt. Kissing only the flesh that was exposed at the opening. As Kurt's bellybutton was revealed, the Wolf flicked his tongue out and dipped it into the space. He was rewarded by the deep throated moan that escaped Kurt's lips. He continued his pursuit pushing the nightshirt open. Here he paused again a little his face taking on a childlike wonder. His eyes darted upward and locked with Kurt's.

"Truly breathtaking," he said his voice just barely above a whisper. The Wolf then bent his head and flicked his tongue out across Kurt's nipple feeling it go rigid at the touch he smiled satisfied before he popped it into his mouth and began to gently tease it. When he was satisfied that one nipple was sufficiently hard, he moved to the other and began the same process over again reducing Kurt to a whimpering mess. "I want to kiss you," the Wolf whispered in Kurt's ear. The Wolf's knuckles trailed on the inside of Kurt's thigh, over the fabric of his silk pajama bottoms, careful not to touch Kurt but close enough to desperately tease the boy.

Kurt's breath was coming quick and shallow, and it was quite obvious how affected he was by this. He whimpered at the touch to his thigh so close and yet so far away. Kurt had lost the power of speech, so all he was capable of doing was locking eyes with the gorgeous Wolf above him and nodding his approval at the suggestion.

The Wolf lowered his lips very slowly to Kurt's and grazed the soft, silky smooth flesh of Kurt's lips with the barest touch before increasing pressure. When he licked over Kurt's lips the boy opened his mouth just slightly and the Wolf slipped his tongue inside exploring every crevice of Kurt's hot, sweet mouth. Kurt moaned and the moan was swallowed by the intensity of the kiss. As the Wolf deepened the kiss his fingers closed on the inside of Kurt's thigh squeezing gently.

The kiss started off soft, but soon increased in pressure. There was a slight tinge of pain from where he'd bitten his lip. It was a heady sensation. Then, the Wolf's tongue was in his mouth. It turned Kurt's mind to the Wolf being inside of him in other ways and that pulled a delicious moan from Kurt's lips. Kurt dragged his lips away almost gratefully and stared up at the gorgeous boy directly above him. Kurt's lips were swollen red. He was panting and vibrating beneath the Wolf and the actions were quite irresistible.

"Let me take these off," the Wolf asked slipping his thumb underneath the waistband of Kurt's pajama bottoms. Kurt's heart rate increased tenfold and all he could do was lock eyes with the Wolf and incline his head in the affirmative. The Wolf crawled off of Kurt gently and put both his hands on either side of Kurt's hips at the waistband of the pants. "Up," he teased gently. Kurt pushed his hips upward and the boy slipped the pants from his hips and down past his knees in one fluid motion. A strong, guttural groan emanated from the Wolf's lips as he drank in the sight of his lover who, much to the Wolf's combined frustration and pleasure, wore no underwear.

Kurt lay there spread out before the Wolf like his own personal meal put there to assuage the Wolf's insatiable appetite. The Wolf's fingers danced across every inch of Kurt's skin almost reverently eliciting soft gasps and moans from the Porcelain Angel spread beneath him. Finally, the Wolf could take no more, and he made his request. "Would you touch me Red?" he asked hesitantly his eyes locked with the boy now lying under him wearing nothing, but that innocent wide eyed look.

Kurt's fingers trailed hesitantly over the plains of the Wolf's chest memorizing every line before finally dancing over the henna tattoo of the Celtic Knot. "It's a sign of protection," the Wolf's voice was a little rough around the edges and tight with emotion as he spoke. "My dad is of Irish descent and the Irish use such symbols to indicate unity, belonging, and to ward off evil." Kurt covered the tattoo with the palm of his hand and beneath it he felt the boy's heart rate increase wildly. The Wolf in turn covered Kurt's hand with his own and trailed a path over his own torso until he reached the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Instead of pushing Kurt's hand inside forcefully, he guided it over the flannel material to rest on his very prominent bulge. He then applied the barest amount of pressure to their hands. He looked up to lock eyes with Kurt and Kurt was surprised at the vulnerability he saw in the Wolf's eyes.

"You make me burn and steal my breath," the Wolf whispered as if he was telling Kurt a secret. It was then that Kurt woke with a start grasping for the boy that had just been above him, but there was nothing but the cold darkness that surrounded him. He knew with a certainty that caused a pang in his heart that he was alone.


	4. Chapter 4 Sensual Servitude

**Athena's Note:** Hey guys...If you're loving this fic and how hot these two boys are together, let us know so we feel motivated to write more. _**Review!**_

**Chapter 4** – Sensual Servitude

It took a moment for Red to get use to the sensation of touching Sebastian again. Sebastian could see that. However, somewhere not so deep under the surface Sebastian was afraid of being rejected. That's why he let Red set the pace. He gasped and bit his lower lip when Red pushed his hand inside of Sebastian's pajamas. The way Red stroked was unlike anything Sebastian experienced before. There was something so much more intense about it, and it somehow ignited all of Sebastian's nerve endings making them wake up and pant for more. Sebastian moaned loudly as Red's fingers continued to dance on his skin. The places where Red touched lit up and ignited like fireworks. He was writhing with pleasure and all he wanted was more. "Please," he begged his pupils already dilated. "Please...please touch me." Sebastian was whimpering as he begged for Red to touch him more, touch him further, touch him everywhere…just touch him.

So touch Red did. He started off by practically commanding Sebastian to remove his flannel pajamas. Sebastian had no problem with complying with that command. Once he was naked and on top of Red again, Red's fingertips trailed over his face, down his neck, across his collarbones, over his chest, down his thighs and up again to focus on that straining arousal once more. The way that Red touched him made Sebastian feel like he was something precious, meant to be taken care of. It made his chest ache. No boy had treated him like this before. Red was trailing licks and kisses over Sebastian's skin now.

Sebastian's skin was on fire. Everywhere that Red touched was lit with palpable energy. As Red trailed his wet hot mouth across Sebastian's skin, Sebastian couldn't contain the moans and whispers that emanate from his body. Sebastian was more than a little surprised when Red put Sebastian on his back and then straddled him in the next instant trailing kisses down Sebastian's defined torso, dipping his tongue into Sebastian's bellybutton and eliciting a gasp from Sebastian's lips. Red's mouth hovered near Sebastian's aching hardness. His warm breath ghosting over it as his hand moved to caress the sacs beneath. It was almost as if Red was testing the boundaries and his own limits.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian heard Red apologize sincerely. "I don't have much experience with…any of this," he said motioning around the room and then to Sebastian and himself. Sebastian seemed to understand what Red was saying. Not only did Red not have much experience with this supernatural dream world, but he also had little experience with sexual activity. Sebastian was hard now, painfully so, but he wouldn't do anything that Red didn't want to do, which he had no problem letting Red know in a strangled voice. The look of tenderness that crossed Red's face upon hearing Sebastian's words nearly broke Sebastian's heart. "I'm not telling you because I'm not willing to try. I'm telling you in order to forewarn you to keep your expectations low," Red said honestly. If Sebastian thought it was possible he liked this boy before he spoke those words, now he was certain it was true.

Sebastian gasped when Red bent down and licked a bead of precome from the tip of Sebastian's cock. The sweet torture didn't stop there. Red licked a line from base to tip along Sebastian's vein exploring technique and functionality. Sebastian realized somewhere in the back of his fuzzy mind that he'd just turned into a guinea pig, and, honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care. Red's virgin tongue teased Sebastian's prominent vein. When Red took the head of Sebastian's cock in between his lips and swirls his tongue over it, Sebastian rewarded him with a loud moan. "Like that?" Red asked his voice filled with innocence as he lifted his head for a moment to focus his gaze on Sebastian's.

"Just…just like that," Sebastian barely gasped out. Red sank down, inch by inch, sucking and licking as he went. He didn't stop until he'd taken the whole of Sebastian down. He held that position as if he was trying to get use to the felling. It didn't hurt because Sebastian was trying to get the full sense of it as well. There was something very erotic about it. Sebastian found himself turned on just by the moans and gasps that Red emitted as he explored Sebastian's cock. Then Red began to move, sucking from tip to base and back again.

Sebastian's whole entire body was vibrating with pleasure. His back arched in response to Red's tongue on his very hard erection. This was way more sensual and erotic then Sebastian ever expected it to be. He was desperately trying to fight for calm and control, but he just couldn't seem to find it. He was coming undone, and he could do nothing to stop it. Sebastian felt such a pressure building inside of him like he hadn't felt in a long time and definitely not so quickly. How was it possible to feel this much pleasure? He held back the moans and whimpers as best he could, but eventually he was panting and calling for Red knotting his fingers in the boy's hair. "Please," Sebastian whimpered begging for release. Red answered his plea by increasing his pace and the pressure on Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian felt like he was going to see stars, going to fall apart, but somehow in the middle of that he knotted his hand in Red's hair and pulled. Red stopped eyes focused on Sebastian in question. "Use your hand," Sebastian gasped out. "Make me come with your hand." Sebastian saw that Red didn't register at all why Sebastian was giving him that option, but obliged in the request. Sebastian on the other hand was aware of what it took to swallow. There were only so many firsts someone should go through in one night, even if this was a dream, even if this boy wasn't real. Sebastian couldn't take that chance. Swallowing, Sebastian had been taught to do it. Just thinking about his tutelage elicited a shiver. No – Someone should be made to swallow only their lover's come.

Red's hand was tentative on his cock and Sebastian needed more pressure. He closed his fingers over Red's and heard a gasp escape those pouty lips. "You have to go faster," Sebastian ground out, "harder." He jerked Red's hand over his cock several times before he let go. Red adopted that same pace with determined, fast and precise movements.

Sebastian felt himself fall over the edge as the climax hit him so hard that it caused his vision to blur. He exploded on his own chest and all over Red's hand crying out in pleasure as he felt his body tense with the energy of the climax. He sank back onto the mattress feeling as heavy as lead and like he had no bones. Sebastian took deep breaths fighting to come back to earth and as he slowly regained consciousness. He dragged Red up beside him kissing him with a fierce passion. "That was fucking amazing," Sebastian assured Red knowing that the boy would be uncertain as to his skills. "Can you?" he asked looking at the come on his chest.

Red looked down too and blushed as if in that moment he realized why Sebastian had told him to use his hand. "It's okay," Sebastian said slowly. "The orgasm was fucking hot. I didn't mind how I came to it," he said honestly. He was rewarded with Red's wide mercurial eyes fixed on him. The boy quickly wrapped himself in a robe and left the room for a moment coming back with a damp washcloth and cleaning Sebastian up. Sebastian lay on his back one hand behind his head the other dancing on the inside of Red's thigh beneath the robe. That elicited a sexy blush on Red's cheeks. It was even sexier how focused Red was in cleaning Sebastian not daring to meet Sebastian's eyes.

When Sebastian was satisfied with his level of cleanliness, he danced his fingers against Red's inner thigh until he reached Red's half stiff cock and promptly wrapped his long fingers about it. A gasp escaped Red's lips and a question appeared in his unearthly blue eyes. "That was…stimulating," Sebastian said teasingly. "Shall I return the favor?" he asked as he stroked Red setting a slow and steady rhythm.

"Please," Sebastian heard the needy tone of Red's voice. He pulled the rope on the robe then and pushed it off of Red's shoulders maneuvering the boy to the center of the bed and placing himself between Red's legs wanting to taste the boy whose name he still didn't know. He flicked his tongue along Red's cock licking his way down Red's vein and to his balls, teasing them in his mouth before returning to the shaft and running his tongue along it until he reached the tip. Sebastian took Red into his mouth inch by inch until Red was deep inside his throat and then he added pressure to his lips slipping Red in and out of his hot wet mouth. His hands squeezed the inside of Red's thighs gently as he focused all of his attention on the boy writhing beneath him in bed.

Sebastian was rewarded with the gasps and moans of pleasure that escaped Red's pouty lips as the boy's head fell back against the pillow. Sebastian pulled out all sorts of wicked tricks from his arsenal to bring Red closer and closer to the edge. Feeling particularly wicked tonight. He took Red to the edge and then backed off blowing on the tip of his cock and waiting for Red to come down before doing it again and again. Red was practically sobbing beneath him. His hands fisted in the sheets desperate for release. It was one of the most gorgeous sights that Sebastian had ever seen. "You're so fucking hot, baby," Sebastian purred as he removed his lips from Red's cock momentarily.

"Please," Red was sobbing. "Please let me come," his hands were fisted in the sheets underneath him, his knuckles turning white. Sebastian obliged and increased the pressure on Red's cock rubbing his balls at the same time. He swirled his tongue around the tip before saying in a raspy voice. "Come for me, Red." It was almost like an order and his lips closed down on Red's erection again as he took Red deep inside of his throat and ease him out gently repeating the action slowly, languidly but expertly.

It didn't take long for Red to obey those commanding words. He arched beautifully, his flexibility showing. A strangled scream of pleasure started to fall from his lips, but was cut off as the intensity of the orgasm robbed him of his ability to produce sound. Eventually, he collapsed back to the bed, his body trembling faintly in the aftermath, the occasional whimper falling from his lips. He was still somewhere up near cloud nine with no real idea as to how to come back down.

Sebastian watched Red arch his body as he swallowed Red's come hungrily and licked the boy clean. Red was absolutely stunning and Sebastian was transfixed. "You are breathtaking," he said as he lay down beside Red waiting for the boy to come back to earth, "absolutely stunning!"

The moment the words fell from his lips Sebastian felt himself being pulled roughly from the dream. He fought to stay asleep but the annoying sound of his alarm clock would not comply with his desires. He awoke with the hardest boner he'd had in a while, probably since he started having them. His body was drenched in sweat and his heart was racing. He looked around his Dalton dorm room bathed in the early morning glow. That was fucking amazing. Sebastian knew he had to go through the day in the world of the living, but after this second time of being with his Porcelain Angel such a requirement would prove to be even more difficult.

Thank the Fates that Halloween would be over this weekend then life could get back to normal. As the thought crossed Sebastian's mind, a feeling of panic came over him. He didn't want life to go back to normal. He didn't want the dreams to go away. He couldn't bare the idea that the boy wasn't real, that his mind had somehow engineered him. The thought made Sebastian's heart race. "Please," he whispered the word to the empty room, 'let him be real.' At least if the boy was real than Sebastian could feasibly find him, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would spend the rest of his life, till his last breath, if that was what it took - searching!


	5. Chapter 5 Grandma's House

**Athena's Note: **_Reviews are love. Share the love!_

**Chapter 5 – **Grandma's House

Kurt couldn't wait to fall asleep that night. Rachel's Halloween Extravaganza had been a complete blast. Even though there was alcohol again, it surprised Kurt that Blaine wasn't drinking. They played spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven and sang duets. There was a Halloween costume competition that Kurt won hands down even if he did wear his black, long sleeve mesh shirt under his corset. Blaine was staring at him all night like he wouldn't mind helping Kurt out of the corset. The way his boyfriend's eyes devoured Kurt hungrily caused a pretty blush to creep onto Kurt's cheeks.

It was only after the excitement of the party wore off that Kurt began to panic slightly. A new week had begun. West Side Story was about to open, but most importantly Kurt hadn't dreamt about the Wolf in three nights. Kurt began to think that he'd invented the Wolf in his mind, that it was some sort of Halloween magic. The thought inexplicably caused Kurt's heart to squeeze in pain. He couldn't bare it. The idea of not seeing his Wolf again was causing Kurt physical pain. When the hell had Kurt started thinking of the boy as his? Kurt barely managed to fall asleep that night and when he finally did at first it was a dreamless sleep.

When he did dream, he dreamt he was approaching a wooden cottage through a sea of sunflowers. He looked down at his outfit and noticed he was wearing a sky blue shirt and the kilt he had designed for last years prom. In his hand, he carried a basket full of sunflowers. He reached the door and stood outside uncertainly. Clearly, this was meant to be some sort of fairytale premise, but if it was where then was his Big Bad Wolf? Kurt knocked on the door of the cottage and when no one answered he opened it and walked through. He looked around the cottage that was kind of designed like the cottage from a fairytale. You know Little Red Riding Hood, Goldilocks, Three Little Pigs, and the like.

There was a rather large bed in one corner of the cottage, a stove and small oval kitchen table in another corner, a library in the third, corner and a coat rack in the fourth. Kurt didn't want to know where these people went to the bathroom, but he was rather impressed with the open floor plan. He didn't have time to ponder it though because there was a knock at the door.

The Wolf leaned there in the open doorway, the position chosen to best display his assets. The pose was rakish and seductive. He watched Red move around the cottage and waited until he'd explored more fully before knocking on the doorframe. He chuckled when Red jumped just a little, clearly startled by the sudden intrusion. He was clad in nothing but ripped, black shorts, his feet bare. There was something reminiscent to the Halloween costume about his attire. "Granny took a vacation... So no one is home if that's what you're looking for," the Wolf quipped.

Kurt spun around shocked to hear a voice and his breath caught in his throat. There leaning against the doorframe stood his incredibly sexy Wolf. "Hi," Kurt said a bit breathlessly as he stared at the boy wearing nothing but torn black shorts. His midnight black hair a bit disheveled. The Celtic Knot still stenciled over his heart. He looked rakish indeed, rakish and sexy. "I thought I'd never see you again," Kurt admitted seeing as how he hadn't dreamt about the boy in a few days.

The Wolf's sharp emerald eyes took in Kurt's every movement - every nuance. A smirk appeared on the Wolf's lips at the breathless tone of Kurt's voice. "Well, I'm here now, Red," he commented. Indeed, here they were again. Those emerald eyes seem to peer into Kurt's soul, boring into the pale boy. "So, now that we are here... whatever shall we do Red?" he inquired. He pushed away from the door then and closed the distance between them.

The movement was almost predatory, his gait almost stalking as he moved closer and closer to Kurt. Kurt's eyes never left him and the Wolf's eyes never left Kurt. "Did you really miss me that much?" the Wolf inquired, smirking. The Wolf almost always seemed to be smirking, but it just added to the allure.

"Not if you've eaten granny or you plan to huff and puff and blow my house down," Kurt teased taking a step back the basket of sunflowers in his hand dropping to the floor. He was backing up toward the small, oval kitchen table. Kurt's mercurial eyes focused on the Wolf.

The Wolf chuckled in amusement. "I have other things in mind - better things. What would I want with a tired old woman anyway? Gamey... no fun at all," he played along with the premise. He watched as Kurt backed up into the table and ran out of room to escape. Soon, the Wolf was standing right in front of Kurt.

Kurt's heart leapt out of its chest at the look the other boy was giving him. "Please don't eat me," Kurt said his voice trembling. It was only seconds later that he realized the sexual double meaning of that phrase and flushed a pretty scarlet.

"But you seem to enjoy it so much when I do," the Wolf protested with a smirk. He eyed Kurt up and down, licking his lips at the sight of the boy in front of him.

There was something so dark yet so sexy about the way the Wolf was looking at him. It sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. "Wha...What are you going to do to me?" he asked, half afraid half interested.

He arched a brow at the question, his eyes getting a look to them as if he's pondering the question. Then, the Wolf's eyes focused once more on Kurt. "Why are you so afraid of me all of the sudden, Red?" he inquired.

"The way you're looking at me," Kurt admitted. "It's...I don't know," he said his breath coming short, but was it really that frightening or was it more exciting.

"Like I want to devour you?" the Wolf inquired, those eyes focusing on Kurt once again. "Nothing to be fearful about, Red. The kind of devouring I have in mind is hardly bad."

Kurt's face flushed and his hands trembled. Maybe the tremble could be mistaken for fear, but in fact Kurt felt excitement and anticipation like the Wolf's words were a promise. He felt a little bolder. "I'll ask again," he said lifting his impressive blue orbs from their position on the floor to trap the emerald green ones in their gaze, "what are you going to do to me?" Kurt was surprised by how seductive his own voice sounded. What the heck had gotten into Baby Penguin, Mr. McPrude, Kurtie the Innocent?

The expression the Wolf wore suggested that he was pondering Kurt's inquiry. "I think I shall start by stripping you naked... And see what I'm inspired to do then," he drawled. The Wolf removed the last bit of distance between them and reached out to start to strip Kurt. His eagerness was made clear by the pace of each action. Though he cared little for the dream garments, he couldn't help take a moment to appreciate the creativity of Kurt's outfit. Something he would have to file away for later. The kilt was impossibly sexy. However, there were more important things to tend to at the moment. Once he had Kurt naked before him, the Wolf licked his lips and moved in to claim Kurt's in a passionate kiss.

Kurt shivered as the clothes were torn from him and he was left clinging to the table his lips being mercilessly assaulted by the predatory Wolf. The moan that generously escaped from those pouty lips betrayed how the Wolf's actions were affecting him. Every inch of skin that the Wolf touched burned with Kurt's internal passion. He couldn't be tamed, couldn't be assuaged. He needed more. Kurt arched into the wolf pressing his body against the other boy's body, kissing him passionately. More! Kurt needed more, but he was still too shy to ask.

Body language did the asking. The Wolf seemed to understand Kurt's need, his desire in the way Kurt arched against him, in the passion of the kiss. The moan that fell from Kurt's lips only fueled the Wolf's actions. The Wolf's hands trailed down Kurt's sides and back to cup Kurt's ass and lifted him up. He settled the boy on the table and leaned down between Kurt's legs. He began to kiss his way down Kurt's body until his lips found that growing arousal.

The Wolf kissed up and down Kurt's cock before devouring it. He sucked at it hungrily. He kept it up and pulled moan after moan from Kurt's lips, but he was hardly done with Kurt. There was something in the Wolf's actions that seemed to suggest there was ever so much more to come.

Kurt whimpered as his hands splayed across the table, his breath coming in short gasps. How was it possible for this boy to turn him on so quickly, to push all the right buttons? Why was Kurt having these dreams? There had to be some reason. Kurt was happy, finally happy in his life with Blaine. The Universe had to come and throw in a wrench. Throw in this boy that tore through Kurt's resolve as if it was made of tissue paper. This boy that understood the desires at his core, that made him feel beautiful.

The pressure building inside of him was growing higher and higher fueled by the actions of the gorgeously seductive Wolf between his legs. "Please..." Kurt found himself begging. "Please...Oh Please," but please what? Let him come, give him more, take him now? Kurt wasn't sure anymore. He just knew that this felt too good, too sinful to be a dream. If it continued, soon it would not be enough.

Each whimper and moan that fell from Kurt's lips only seemed to make the Wolf suck harder or faster. Then, Kurt spoke those words. The Wolf let Kurt slip from his lips for a moment. "Please what?" he asked. "Tell me what you want Red."

"I want..." Kurt gasped out head tilted toward the ceiling, vision blurry. He wanted a good answer. Needed a good one to the question, but Kurt Hummel wanted so much. The Universe always seemed to be putting him in check, telling him what he couldn't have. He looked at the boy then, the beautiful boy between his legs sucking him off like it was the most important act ever to be performed. His heart skipped a beat and then another. "You," Kurt finally said. "I want you."

The Wolf smirked at those words. "You have me. How do you want me?" he inquired, those emerald eyes never left Kurt's. The Wolf seemed to be waiting expectantly for the answer.

"Don't stop," Kurt whined feeling the pressure receding slightly. He seemed to realize how demanding and commanding it sounded, and tried again. "I mean...Please...Help me come."

The Wolf nodded his head and went back to task. He wrapped his lips once more around Kurt's cock, a hand going to caress and tease Kurt's balls. Every action the Wolf performed was intended to make Kurt feel pleasure enough to get him off. When Kurt finally came, the Wolf drank him down hungrily, then licked him clean and pulled away to stand before Kurt once more rocking on his heels, hands on his hips, a smug smirk playing across his lips. "Is there anything else you'd like from me, Red?" he inquired.

He was absolutely wrecked, shaking like a leaf upon that table. The orgasm so strong it caused him to see white. He was still unable to vocalize it too much, still kept a lot of his desires bottled up. He didn't feel like he had the right to vocalize it. He looked at the Wolf blankly blushing at the question. Did he want anything else? Oh yeah, Kurt wanted, but how to put into words everything that he wanted. "Will you...Take me now?" Kurt asked hesitantly blushing a bit at the question.

Kurt didn't even have the opportunity to hear the Wolf's response. He was pulled so suddenly from the dream. When he awoke, he was wearing nothing at all, sitting up in bed, drenched in a heated sweat, his hands splayed across the mattress. Kurt gasped for breath desperately wanting to return back to the dream and his Wolf. At least he knew now it had nothing to do with Halloween, but he still didn't know if the Wolf was real. If he was real, how was Kurt going to find him?


	6. Chapter 6 Table Talk

**Chapter 6** - Table Talk

"My pleasure," Sebastian replied. With that said, Sebastian began to prep Red. Using lips and tongue and fingers to open Red's body and make him ready. It took some time, but Sebastian was focused single mindedly on the task. He did not stop until he had three fingers inside Red and had Red writhing upon the table top once more.

He didn't know what brought Red back to these dreams. He wished he knew what had prompted them. The absence of them made him...Well, he hadn't liked it. He would never admit that he missed them as much as he really had, but these dreams were more fulfilling than the numerous meaningless encounters he'd had.

He relished every whimper and moan that fell from Red's lips. It was beautiful. This boy was beautiful. He didn't want to believe this was a dream because how could his mind conjure up someone so beautiful and perfect and innocently passionate? Why would his mind conjure up someone that cared about him when no one in the real world did? Or was it that secret, desperate longing which had borne this angel wrought in porcelain?

Red whimpered at the attention Sebastian was lavishing on him, every movement eliciting a response that had long been repressed, maybe even since birth. It seemed like the Porcelain Angel was waking up under Sebastian's ministrations, whimpering and moaning and begging for more. The boy became clay in Sebastian's hands, his actions and movements to be molded by Sebastian and Sebastian alone.

He took his time prepping Red, enjoying the sounds the boy made. He kept it up until neither of them could stand it anymore. Then, Sebastian positioned himself once more between Red's legs, put the condom over his hard shaft, and pressed himself to Red's entrance. Slowly, he eased himself inside Red. Once he was completely sheathed within Red, Sebastian paused there, to allow Red and himself to get used to the feeling. Then, he began to thrust - slow deep and hard. Each thrust was measured to claim Red little by little - thrust by thrust. He moaned as the friction teased him.

Red gasped as Sebastian took him and every inch further brought as glorious sound of pleasure from the boys lips. He arched against Sebastian, pushed himself closer, urging Sebastian to go deeper. Red was silent as a church mouse, but his body responded of its own accord. Though no words escaped his lips, his actions resonated throughout the space. This was more glorious than both boys were prepared for.

"So good," Sebastian nearly purred as he leaned down to kiss Red's neck. Red responded to Sebastian's lips, his hand coming up to bury itself in the hair at the base of Sebastian's neck.

"Yes," Red finally gasped out as he pushed his hips forward, moved with Sebastian's thrusts like they were one person. "So good...You feel so good inside of me," Red breathed into Sebastian's ear clinging to him like he was the last and only lifeline left in the Universe.

Sebastian enjoyed the way Red was getting into this now. Each dream encounter it seemed like Red came a little more to life, got a little more comfortable with the act. Sebastian loved it. His hands moved, roaming over every pale, perfect inch he could reach. He needed to touch, to feel, he wanted this boy so much. Maybe if he wished for it hard enough, it could become reality.

Sebastian applied himself with a kind of dedication and passion that most lovers lacked. He enjoyed sex - he enjoyed it a lot. While normally, Sebastian was a more selfish lover, there was something about Red that made him want to give Red the most pleasure he could deal. He wanted to blow this boy's mind and ruin him for other boys. Even if Red was his dream lover and his alone, there was just some driving force inside Sebastian that made him want to claim this boy.

He moaned freely, gave himself over to the moment and to Red. He allowed himself to get swept up in the passion in ways he would never do out in the real world. "You feel so good Red. Can't get enough of you," he growled in passion. He leaned down to claim those silky lips, moaning against them as he kept up the pace.

Red matched Sebastian rhythm wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist and urging the boy in deeper. "Please...I," Red begged. "Can you..." he panted and groaned as Sebastian dove into him again and again. "Slow down," he growled his voice sounding a bit demanding. "I have something..." Stroke. "I need to ask..." Stroke. "And you doing that..." Stroke. "Makes it impossible."

Sebastian slowed his pace, wondering what it was that Red wanted to ask him. However, he was really enjoying this. He nuzzled Red's neck. "What is it you need to ask me, Red?" he inquired, his voice breathless and rough from all the moaning. He loved the way Red smelled of vanilla. It wasn't cloyingly sweet, it was just a little musky. There was just something about that scent. He knew it was uniquely Red and he wished he could smell it in real life too.

"Last time...You...You made me scream," Red said hesitantly as he bit his lip and just rocked a bit with Sebastian enjoying this slow languid pace too. Sebastian wondered where this was going, but Red quickly answered his questions with his next statement. "Do it again," Red said barely above a whisper. "I want you to make me scream."

Oh those words... those sinful words. They made Sebastian get that much harder. He groaned with need at the sound of those heady words falling from Red's lips. "Mmmm, with pleasure Red," he purred lustfully against Red's left ear. Sebastian's hands moved down to grip Red's hips, changing the angle. He began to slowly thrust in and out with more purpose. He was seeking out that bundle of nerves inside Red.

Once Sebastian found Red's prostate he began slowly thrusting hard against it. He loved the way Red cried out. That sound was music to Sebastian's ears. "God Red...So hot..." he moaned. As Sebastian felt himself begin to get closer, he started a punishing pace. He thrust hard and fast against Red's prostate."Scream for me Red," he growled against Red's lips as he claimed them roughly.

Red obliged Sebastian's request screaming and sobbing and begging for release as Sebastian drove in and out of him relentlessly. The closer that Red got the shorter and higher pitched his cries became. Sebastian knew he was doing well from Red's reactions and soon he was rewarded with gasped, desperate words, "I'm close..."

The way Red screamed and sobbed and begged nearly made Sebastian come undone. "Come with me Red," he groaned as he felt his own orgasm become nearly imminent.

Red's muscles tightened around Sebastian's hard cock and he gasped out as his own release hit him hard. He came all across his chest and Sebastian's as well. Trembling and clinging to the table desperately like a leaf hanging from a branch overlooking an abyss. As Red's inner walls clamped down around him, Sebastian was done in. He came hard, head falling back, a loud moan falling from his lips as one hand clung hard enough to Red's hip to leave fingerprint shaped bruises and the other grabbed the edge of the table. He wasn't even aware of what he had grabbed. He was gone. Then as he came down from the pleasure, Sebastian pulled Red up and held him close.

"The other night," Red's voice in his ear was raspy and spent. "When I..." he blushed under Sebastian's piercing emerald gaze. "When you told me to use my hand," the blush deepened. "Why?" The question sounded hesitant, unsure like the embarrassment almost kept him from asking, but the curiosity overrode the discomfort.

"Because it was your first time and I didn't want you to feel like you had to let me come in your mouth. It's... an interesting experience the first time and it takes some time to get used to it. I didn't want you to end up choking or having an unpleasant experience. If you really want to do it Red, we'll work up to it - okay?" He asked. Sebastian had been a little shocked by Red's question but he answered it honestly. All the while, he tried to refrain from thinking about his first forays into oral sex.

"But you do it all the time?" If it was a statement the inflection on the end suggested it to be a question, like Red was confused as to why Sebastian would swallow. "Whenever someone says something is interesting...It usually doesn't mean it is positive," Red said holding tight to Sebastian.

"I've gotten used to it, Red. I even enjoy it now, but it was hard at first, that's all." Sebastian saw the wheels in Red's head turning, and then he received a very tender look.

The boy pressed the hand behind Sebastian's neck until their lips were nearly touching. "Thank you Wolf for taking care of your Red Riding Hood," the Porcelain Angel whispered against the Big Bad Wolf's lips before claiming them in a tender kiss. There was something so very intimate about the act, something that made Sebastian feel needed and that feeling both thrilled and frightened him.

He smiled at those words. "Any time," he said softly, right before Red claimed his lips. It seemed almost more intimate than the sex they were having. He craved it, he craved that connection like a parched man in the desert craved water. He didn't think he'd ever have it though. Life had taught him that he wasn't allowed to have it and so he'd stopped wanting it, which was probably why in the here and now he clung to Red.

He needed the closeness, needed the contact. He didn't know Red, but he wanted to. He felt so connected to this boy. He just needed to hold him for a little while longer. Maybe if he held him long enough, he could wake and find Red in his arms. It was a nice wish. He liked the way Red's arms felt wrapped around him. "God Red..." Whatever he'd been about to say however was cut off as the blaring of Sebastian's alarm clock broke through his haze and woke him up. "I wish I could keep you..." tumbled sleepily from his lips.

He woke desperately clinging to one of his pillows. He was completely naked in his bed at Dalton. He opened bleary eyes and glared at his alarm clock. "Fucking alarm," he growled. He made his way to the private shower his private room afforded him. He leaned there against the shower wall under the spray and began to stroke himself thinking of Red.

This was getting to be a morning ritual now. Have hot dreams of Red, wake up aching and wanting and alone, get in the shower, stroke himself to orgasm thinking of the hot dreams he'd had with Red. Even finding himself a fuck buddy hadn't helped. He'd thought that maybe it was because he wasn't getting the amount of sex he'd been accustomed to having, but even getting off regularly hadn't dimmed it. He didn't want these meaningless idiots. He wanted Red!

Once he finally got off, Sebastian went through the motions of getting a shower. He cleaned up, washed his hair and rinsed off. Then, he shut the water off and toweled himself dry. He ran a hand through his damp hair and looked in the mirror. He looked like he could use some more sleep. He brushed his teeth and put a bit of gel in his hair and then changed into his uniform.

He hated this place. He wanted to be back home. This place was so boring comparatively speaking. He could only hope that something interesting would happen sooner or later. These Dalton boys were just...Too much. The Warblers kept talking about their former lead singer like he was some kind of God. That piqued his curiosity, but it wasn't enough. Maybe he'd get to meet the boy with the golden voice the Warblers worshipped.

Maybe he could turn the golden boy into a conquest. That might provide some distraction. It wasn't what he wanted though. He wanted his Red. He wanted that boy to be real so badly he could almost taste it. No one else made him feel the way Red did. Red made him feel cared about, the closest he'd come to feeling loved and he ached for that, longed for it even as he denied it outright.

Sebastian Smythe didn't care. He didn't need love, didn't want love. Love was for the weak. He was a Smythe. Smythe's needed power and money and had both in spades. If it was an empty, lonely existence no one was the wiser - right? Sebastian sighed and gathered his things and made his way to get some breakfast...Fucking Westerville, Ohio!


	7. Chapter 7 Dreamed You Into Life

**Athena's Note: **Reviews please! As I'm reading through this I'm finding it more and more amazing myself. Is that wrong? To appreciate your own writing.

**Chapter 7 - **Dreamed You Into Life

It had been surprisingly easy to get Blaine to join him for coffee, anything to get him away from the rest of the Warblers. Perhaps away from those familiar faces he would be more inclined to get more intimately acquainted with Sebastian. The blushing schoolboy thing was intriguing. Sebastian had heard so many things about Blaine Anderson, and he was curious to see if the reality compared in any way. At least he really was easy on the eyes.

The Lima Bean paled in comparison to the cafes in Paris, but for Lima, Ohio it would do - he supposed. Of course, being rebuffed when he asked for a shot of Courvoisier in his coffee was disappointing. Then again, much about Lima was.

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee," Blaine said eyeing the impressively tall, gorgeous, new Captain of the Warblers.

"I forget how lame this town is," Sebastian commented. "When I lived in Paris, I drank it like mother's milk." He spotted an empty table and lead Blaine over to it and they sat down to coffee.

"When you lived in…Wow. You're just so, you know you're just so out there," Blaine said not fully meeting Sebastian's gaze looking at him and then looking away. He wasn't use to the attention from someone as suave and confident as Sebastian Smythe. That wasn't to say that Kurt wasn't the best boyfriend ever. It was just that Kurt was comfortable and familiar. Sebastian was new, exciting and most definitely sizzlingly hot.

Sebastian leveled his impressive emerald eyes on Blaine's wide doe-like ones across the table. He knew that he was bending the Singing Phenomenon to his will with that single gaze. "And your whole bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot," he drawled with impassioned sass.

"Look, Sebastian. I have a boyfriend," Blaine began to explain, but already the attention Sebastian was lavishing on him was beginning to win Blaine over.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." It really didn't. If the guy could cheat on his boyfriend then he really shouldn't have a boyfriend anyway. It was why Sebastian did the whole no strings sex thing. It was so much easier and fewer people got hurt.

Blaine seems suddenly less flustered. "No, I mean I really care about him."

"He doesn't need to know." Was this guy for real? He hadn't met someone faithful in he couldn't even remember how long. He would find the one boy in all of stupid Ohio that wouldn't give in. Damn it.

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean at the appointed time he was suppose to meet Blaine. It didn't help that the dream he had about his Wolf yesterday made it a very restless night. Filled with panting and moaning and luscious friction, but now he was awake. Wish as he might, this was reality and he lived in it. Where was Blaine? He looked around for him walking up to the counter and then around the mug and coffee display. He caught sight of Blaine sitting with a boy in a Warbler uniform. Kurt didn't think he recognized the boy.

As Kurt approached the table, he heard Blaine saying, "I just never want to mess my thing up with him in any way. He's really great…" The closer he moved to the table the faster his heart began to beat. There was something very familiar about the boy that sat across from Blaine. Kurt took one step and then another and his blood ran cold. He looked and then looked again in disbelief aside from the wheat blond hair this boy that sat across from Blaine...This boy was his Wolf!

Kurt's heart hammered in his chest as he took the final step to Blaine's chair. He was really proud of himself that he managed to make his presence known without his voice vibrating considerably. Kurt entered the conversation by asking, "who's really great?" Of course, he already knew the answer to that question.

Blaine looked up at Kurt nervously like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but Kurt barely registered the look. He felt faint like he might pass out. Somewhere from a distance he heard Blaine's words, but they made little sense. "You! We were just talking about you."

Oh, the look Red gave Sebastian.

"Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend, who I was just… "

Sebastian was struck dumb in the moment. He didn't let it show, however. "Got it." Inside, Sebastian was screaming. There he was - the boy from the dreams. Those really hot dreams he'd been having. That high, clear voice, that porcelain skin...It haunted him and suddenly here he was in flesh and blood reality. The boy was real! He really truly existed, and he was dating super hot bashful boy. Fuck. Complications.

Sebastian had to school his reaction, keeping that outward mask of boredom. He could almost feel the silk of Red's cloak. He could definitely see all that fine cream laid out before him. He could hear that voice going through the octaves of pleasure. He really needed to stop that line of thought before he needed to excuse himself to take care of a not so little problem.

Sebastian - God, what a beautifully pretentious name. Just thinking it sent flashes of heat through Kurt's body. This was his Wolf. Sebastian held out his hand to Kurt and with almost trembling fingers Kurt took Sebastian's hand. Those emerald eyes locked with his. The warmth of Sebastian's skin was intoxicating, the way his Wolf cradled his hand, holding it for a little longer than was necessary. Kurt was getting lost in Sebastian's emerald eyes. He wanted to scream, to shout, to throw something. It wasn't fair. God it wasn't fair. There was the boy of his dreams. He was real. He was really, truly real and sitting across from Kurt. Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand a little tighter as he said the single word that held so many multiple meanings between them, "pleasure!"

Then Kurt had to look away, look away because he felt like he would come undone right then and there, so he dropped his gaze to where it was safe, to his beautiful, sexy, cluelessly, naive, innocent boyfriend. "And, how do we know Sebastian?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Sebastian couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Red didn't seem to know him. Well there was that eye contact and the way the handshake lingered a little, but that could have been anything. If Red really didn't know him then, that sucked. Well, it was just another challenge - right? He'd have to find a way to get between Blaine and Kurt and separate them so that he could find out what Red was like in reality. Once he'd settled on a course of action, he started to put it into motion.

Sebastian didn't give the once-again flustered Blaine a chance to respond. "We met at Dalton...Been dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. I didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out…"

When Sebastian said he met Blaine at Dalton, Kurt's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Of course, the Dalton blazer, the dorm rooms, Westerville. All the puzzle pieces were beginning to click into place. Upon receiving the information, Kurt shot Sebastian a pained look. His dream boy was shamelessly flirting with his boyfriend. It seemed with the intent of climbing into Blaine's pants. Blaine was clearly affected by the attention and that was another knife in Kurt's heart because he knew, of course he knew, how persuasive and sly his Wolf could be.

Well if that's how Sebastian wanted it, Kurt could play this game as well. After all, he'd learned a lot about seduction and deflection this week and, as it seemed, from the very best. He leveled Sebastian with the full brunt of his impressive mercurial eyes and made his voice take on a bored intonation, but the meaning behind his next words was layered, the pain in his eyes evident, displayed for Sebastian to see. "Yes, it turns out he's even more impressive in the flesh," Kurt said and looped his arm tightly through Blaine's. Kurt couldn't help but think, 'why don't you think the same about me, Wolf?'

Sebastian kept right on smirking. He caught the look and it seemed that perhaps there was something else going on here. He almost caught the thought just from the pain suddenly in those indescribable eyes of Red's. He arches a brow 'you should know exactly what I think of you.' The wheels were already turning in Sebastian's mind. Things between them could not stand as they were.

Sebastian's face brightened. He'd just had a wonderful idea, a terribly wonderful idea. "Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" And maybe, just maybe he could get a little closer to Red. If he couldn't get closer to Red, then maybe he could get closer to getting rid of Hairgel.

Kurt snuggled Blaine tighter. "Well, we're rehearsing for the school musical, and then at bedtime we do a rigorous skin-sloughing regimen over the phone together," the tone of Kurt's voice suggested that Sebastian couldn't understand the closeness he shared with Blaine and that he was certain Sebastian would find it very dull. However, why was Kurt's heart leaping so erratically at the thought of just how close he was with the Wolf?

Sebastian managed not to laugh at the boys that were just priceless. Now, all that bashfulness and nervousness in the dreams at first made a whole lot more sense. Could Kurt be more vanilla? It was okay though. Sebastian could educate him, at length and with great pleasure. After all, they had such great chemistry in the dreams. Didn't they? "And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs, and we head over to Scandals in West Lima?"

Blaine must be the most densely, adorable person on the planet because he wasn't catching any of the subtext that was occurring in the conversation between Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt couldn't be more thankful for his boyfriend's presence, however. Blaine leaned over and explained that Scandal's was 'the gay bar.' He loved that about Blaine, loved how he still explained things to Kurt, and how when he was explaining things he never made Kurt feel stupid for not knowing, but just did so discreetly. In fact, there were so many things that Kurt was appreciating about his adorably naive boyfriend in this very minute.

"The last time I was there," Sebastian said, "I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor." He watched the couple carefully to see their reactions to the information.

"That's so sweet," Kurt purred. "And are you two still together?"

"Sadly, no. We broke up around 20 minutes after we met." He grinned at them. "Come on, guys, live a little." Come on Red! You know you want to. His eyes focused on Kurt and not Blaine because he had the feeling that it was going to be Red's decision. Of course, since Red had appeared on the scene Sebastian's interest in Blaine had faded. Blaine could possibly be a means to an end if it came down to it, but now, now his endgame was getting Red in his bed in real life.

He knew enough about Red from their interactions in the dreams to know that it wasn't going to be easy though. The dreams were one thing, but all that nervousness, all the talk of Red not having experience told Sebastian a lot. While Dream Kurt was more easily led to pleasure, Real Kurt would be a challenge. That was okay though. Sebastian loved a good challenge!

Blaine put on his best country club manners. "We'd love to, Sebastian, that's very nice of you and thank you for the offer, but that just isn't our kind of thing," Blaine said but Kurt could hear the hesitation in his voice. Blaine was interested. Blaine's hand covered Kurt's that was still looped around Blaine's arm. Truth be told, Kurt was interested too.

"Let's do it," Kurt said as he covered Blaine's hand with his hand. Kurt had the pleasure of twofold satisfaction - seeing Blaine's surprise by his impulsive acceptance of Sebastian's offer and issuing an outright challenge to Sebastian.

"What?" Blaine said more than a little shocked at Kurt's spontaneity. What had gotten into his very predictable, very safe boyfriend?

"Yeah. I mean, we have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our list," Kurt said staring lovingly into Blaine's eyes before turning his gaze on Sebastian accepting the gauntlet that had been thrown at his feet. "We're in," Kurt announced dryly to Sebastian. Blaine looked shell shocked, but he obviously learned long ago that it was best not to get in the way of Kurt when he was on a mission.

They ironed out a few details and Sebastian left the couple sitting at the table. He made his way towards his car, which was parked around the side of the building. Once he was out of sight, he had to take a moment. He was so fucking torn right now it wasn't even funny.

On one hand, he'd met a super hot boy that was talented and had been boasted about by the Warblers like he was some kind of fucking Messiah. On another hand, said boy was in a sadly committed relationship. Red was real. Part of him wanted to shout from the fucking rooftops because Red was fucking real, but Red was also dating super hot former Warbler Blaine. Fucking complicated shit.

He dragged a hand through his hair, messing up the coif and not even caring. What the fuck was he supposed to do? As much as he'd wished for Red to be real, he'd never thought that he would be. Add to that the fact that Red - no, Kurt - was in a relationship and seemed to be happy. He wanted to fucking murder Blaine. Red was his God damn it. Well, maybe not murder and maybe not his but he should be.

He had to end that relationship. He had to sabotage it, but in a way that wouldn't come back on him. Then, he could claim what was rightfully fucking his. Blaine didn't know it yet, but his days with Kurt were numbered. Sooner or later that castle in the clouds was going to come crashing to earth and Blaine would have no one to catch him. Kurt on the other hand...Sebastian would be there waiting in the wings and ready to act the moment it happened.

He hoped he would dream tonight. If he dreamt about Red again, it was going to be time to start working that Smythe charm and making Red his in dreams if nowhere else. Maybe, if he could turn Red to the pleasure side in dreams, reality would follow soon after. Of course, that could be hit or miss. He had reason to believe the dreams were real and shared - after all he had woken up with that damned red silk cloak in his hands, but were they honestly real? Fucking confusing.

He needed to go home. He needed a good stiff drink and to get his head back in the game. He needed to get away from Kurt and Blaine making googly fucking eyes at each other. He began to stalk towards his car. His eyes flicked back over his shoulder at the Lima Bean. All he could think was, 'soon!'


	8. Chapter 8 Reclaim the Night - Part I

**Athena1440: **I just wanted to make the comment that thus far Chapter's 8 and 9 are my favorite. We are so maddeningly in sync in these two chapters that I had to change literally NOTHING at all when editing. They are, to me at least, perfect and fucking hot!

**Chapter 8 - **Reclaim the Night - Part I

That night Kurt wasn't sure whether or not he could stand falling asleep. His Wolf was real, and his name was Sebastian. Sebastian...Kurt must have said the name over and over in his head a thousand times, no a million times. Every fiber of his being was infused with the word. He felt like if he said it enough he could change his destiny, change Sebastian's destiny. His heart ached from heartbreak and joy and wasn't that just a funny combination.

He stilled when he realized that he was dreaming. He recognized the atmosphere at once. He was in front of the Lima Bean with his hand on the door handle. He looked down and noticed with some interest that he was wearing his Dalton uniform. Oh God no! He couldn't stand reliving today's scene again in his dreams. He felt like he might cry, but there was nowhere else to go. Kurt knew his own mind and if his mind had decided to have this dream no matter how hard Kurt ran he'd always end up right back here, so he took a breath and opened the door to the Lima Bean.

The moment he stepped through the door he noticed that the Lima Bean was empty save for Sebastian sitting on the bar dressed in his Dalton uniform as well sipping on a Frapuccino, legs crossed and dangling lazily off the side of the bar. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his heart leapt to life. He remained speechless as the door slammed shut behind him. He clung to the handle as if it was a lifeline pressing his back against the door.

Sebastian had been unaware that he had company until that door slammed shut. When he'd 'awakened' in the dream to find himself in the Lima Bean, he wondered just what was going to happen. Of course, after the events of the day, there had to be a reason for it. He wondered idly if Kurt would show up in this dream or if he'd be left alone in the coffee shop.

At the slamming of the door, Sebastian jumped just slightly startled and turned his attention to the door. A single brow arched as he took in the sight of Kurt wearing a Dalton uniform. He sipped the Frappuccino that had appeared on the counter for him as he pondered the possible meanings of this. "The uniform doesn't suit you," he commented, watching Kurt carefully. After their interaction in the real Lima Bean, he wasn't sure how this might go.

"If you're implying that I should be wearing nothing. Save it," Kurt answered tersely. His arms crossed over his chest in a gesture that implied his walls were now up.

"No...It isn't that. Though now that you mention it..." Sebastian couldn't help himself. "No, it's more that the whole blending in thing...You were meant to stand out, so putting you in a cookie cutter uniform just doesn't suit," Sebastian explained with a shrug.

"I was a Warbler too once. Bet you didn't know that about me, and how the hell would you know what suits me and what doesn't. You've known me for what? All of a heartbeat." Kurt couldn't help the snide tone in his voice. He was hurt and he was on the defensive.

"You're right, I don't. I may know you in the biblical sense as it were, but we don't really know each other. I didn't dare to think you could be real. I wished for it, but I didn't think it would happen. And, here we are. This shouldn't be so difficult. We've been in dreams together before. Yet, it's ever so much more complicated now. Isn't it?" He inquired, those emerald eyes never leaving Kurt's form.

Kurt steeled his emotions and stalked over to where Sebastian stood crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot on the floor. "Down," he commanded. Sebastian complied by jumping down from the counter. Kurt was standing a little too close and now their chests were brushing. Kurt's breath came out in a tiny pant. Without really thinking about his actions, Kurt reached up to caress Sebastian's cheek trying to make sure the boy was real. He was surprised when Sebastian caught his hand and pressed it to his lips.

Sebastian arched a brow when Kurt commanded him down from the counter. Two heartbeats later he was on his feet standing close enough to Kurt for their chests to brush against one another. "I've missed you, Red," Sebastian confessed as he kissed Kurt's palm. He then turned it over to properly kiss the back of Kurt's hand. All the while, his eyes never left Kurt's face.

"You saw me two days ago," Kurt argued trying to be logical, but failing miserably. The truth was that he'd missed his Wolf too.

"Just two days? Seems like a lifetime," Sebastian quipped.

"Kiss me," Kurt commanded the boy leveling Sebastian with his stare. "Kiss me now." Kurt wasn't begging nor pleading he was commanding, commanding Sebastian and God help Sebastian if he disobeyed.

Sebastian closed the last little bit of distance between them and kissed Kurt hard. It wasn't a sweet kiss. It was passionate and bespoke of just how much Sebastian had missed his Red. He wanted Kurt so fucking much. It had taken all his self-control to not make comments there in the Lima Bean earlier today. Now that they were here and alone, he didn't hold back, he claimed Kurt's lips. Red was his afterall.

Kurt melted into Sebastian kissing him hard back pushing his tongue against Sebastian's mouth. When Sebastian let him in, Kurt explored with a single minded purpose. He kissed Sebastian until his lips were bruised and he needed air desperately. Sebastian moaned into the kiss and dueled his tongue with Kurt's. God it was hot.

Kurt tore his lips away finally, reluctantly and gasped for air. "I hate you," Kurt snarked at Sebastian pushing against Sebastian's chest, catching the other boy off guard. He shoved Sebastian away and took a step back. "You stay away from me," Kurt said pointing to Sebastian before turning his back and stalking to the door.

Then, things turned and he was being pushed away. His heart clenched when Kurt said 'I hate you.' In the blink of an eye in the dreamscape, Sebastian was between Kurt and the door. "Leaving so soon?" he inquired his tone playful. He had to keep this going. If he couldn't have Kurt in the real world, he didn't want to lose Red in dreams too.

If Sebastian though for one more minute that he would get anything else from Kurt, he was dead wrong. Kurt wasn't sure how this was happening, but the boy he'd met in his dreams was not the boy that sat across from him at the Lima Bean today. Kurt couldn't handle the duality. He had to make a clean division. He had Blaine. He had a life. This...Whatever it was...Wasn't real. Kurt had to end it now before he lost his heart to a lost cause.

He pulled Kurt close, still blocking the door. "You'll miss me if you walk out that door and we both know it," Sebastian stated with certainty in his voice. "You don't want to leave," he purred against Kurt's ear as he started to trail kisses down Kurt's pretty, pale throat.

Kurt inhaled a ragged breath as his body melted against Sebastian's. Sebastian's kisses were intoxicating and desperately heady. Kurt couldn't get enough. He tried to fight his urges for all of a minute before giving into them, tangling his hands in the hair at the base of Sebastian's neck and drawing Sebastian closer. "Your hair," he teased twining his fingers in Sebastian's wheat colored hair, but somehow all of it fit. Sebastian fit there with him too.

He felt Kurt melt against him and couldn't help the smug smirk that crossed his lips between kisses. Kurt was drawing him closer and that was fine by Sebastian. "This is the real color. I guess it darkened my hair to fit with your casting me as the Big Bad Wolf," Sebastian said with a light chuckle. "Of course, I did wear something similar for Halloween."

Kurt hesitated for a heartbeat. He understood well the full brunt of his feelings. What was worse was that he was powerless to deny them. "Fuck me," Kurt said suddenly, resolutely in a breathy tone near Sebastian's right ear as he arched into Sebastian. He couldn't help the reactions that pulsed through his body at Sebastian's touch. He was like a moth to the proverbial flame.

"Is that what you really want, Red?" Sebastian inquired, wanting to be certain. He wanted Kurt, oh he wanted Kurt so badly, but there was a way this went and he was just covering his bases.

"God yes," Kurt said nipping on the bottom of Sebastian's earlobe. "Please take me," Kurt offered himself up to Sebastian like a sacrifice.

He pushed Kurt backwards slowly away from the door. Hands pushed the Dalton blazer off Kurt's shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He stopped when the progress was halted by Kurt backing up into a table. That would do. If it was the table that they had been at earlier, that was neither here nor there nor was it on purpose.

Deft fingers pulled at the knot in Kurt's tie. Sebastian pulled it free and cast it aside. It landed on another table. He made short work of Kurt's button down shirt as well. If a button went flying in his haste – oops! Finally, that creamy skin was coming into view. He lavished it with attention, pressing kisses and licks and nips into the bared flesh as he made his way down Kurt's body.

He stopped for a moment to lift Kurt onto the table quickly before continuing. He tugged off first one shoe than the other, tossing them carelessly behind him. He stripped Kurt and cast the last pieces of clothing aside, leaving Kurt completely naked on the table. He paused for a moment to appreciate his handiwork. "Gorgeous." The word slipped from his lips in something between a lusty purr and a near growl.

He ran his hands along Kurt's torso and down those milky thighs. He leaned in to claim Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss again. "Mine" was growled against Kurt's lips.

Kurt put both of his hands behind him on the table and arched his back when Sebastian ran his hands across Kurt's torso. That felt entirely too good to be real. When Sebastian was claiming him with that single word, Kurt whimpered at the word pushing his body to the edge of the table one leg resting on one chair and the other on a second chair. Sebastian was in between his legs pressing his erection into Kurt, rubbing it against Kurt's own swollen cock. The fabric of Sebastian's pants making it feel different altogether.

Kurt rolled his hips trying to increase the friction, and was satisfied when Sebastian responded with a breathy moan. He was censured for his actions when Sebastian's fingers dug into his hips pulling Kurt's bottom nearly off of the table and against him. Kurt's legs wrapped around Sebastian's hips in response. He whimpered at the motion. "Please...oh Please Wolf," Kurt begged in Sebastian's ear. "Touch me. Please, touch me."

It was all hot. It was all very fucking hot. The way Kurt's legs wrapped around his waist was sinful. The begging made Sebastian want to lose control. He wanted to give in to Kurt's requests, but there was something that needed done first. He kicked off his shoes and toed off his socks. He shed his blazer, flinging it aside and not caring where it landed. He pulled his tie until it was loose enough to get off and he pulled it hastily over his head dropping it onto the chair where Kurt's left foot was resting. He hurriedly undid the buttons to his own shirt, shrugging out of it and letting it fall to the floor. Next, the belt and pants were cast off, and those signature black silk boxers were in a pool at his feet.

He surged back to Kurt, claiming his lips in stinging, nipping kisses. His hands roamed over Kurt's body, claiming him by touch. Each caress, each stroke was possessive. He stroked Kurt lightly, slowly - to tease and not please. He wanted to work Kurt up, needed to work him up so that he could hear more of that lovely fucking begging.

"In a hurry Wolf," Kurt leaned back feigning boredom as he watched Sebastian undress in a sexy frenzied rush. There was something so sweet about the gesture, so appealing, like Sebastian couldn't wait long enough to touch Kurt again. Sebastian's hands on him elicited moans of pleasure from Kurt's lips. His body twitched as it jerked forward wanting to be pressed against Sebastian. "You're killing me, Wolf," Kurt ground out forcing himself to stay where he was spread eagle on the edge of the table leaning back on his trembling arms.

He chuckled at that. "As if you aren't? You're the one begging Red," he reminded Kurt. It was true though, he couldn't wait to get naked and get closer to moans turned him on so fucking much. It was just... God, this was too good. "I plan on delivering several le petite morts to you before this is over," Sebastian promised in a lust roughened voice.

He pressed closer, allowing their erections to find friction against each other. The sensation was electric. It was good, but it was by no means enough. This was just to get them started. He kissed his way from Kurt's lips down the boy's body, and then took that throbbing erection between his lips and French kissed it - tongue swirling around the head.

Sebastian used one hand to steady himself while the other groped around to find his pants and extract a condom and packets of lube. He set them on the nearby chair wanting to have them at hand when he needed them. For now however, Sebastian contented himself with teasing Kurt's cock and senses, making him ache and pant and writhe and moan and beg.

Kurt was falling apart in Sebastian's arms. Every touch burned into his very soul. When Sebastian took him into his mouth, Kurt arched forward pushing further into Sebastian's warm, wet, skillful mouth. It was all so overwhelming. The pleasure that Sebastian was giving him rocked Kurt to his core. This boy, this beautifully sinful boy was tearing him apart piece by piece until all that was left was the very center of Kurt's being.

"Wolf," he sobbed biting his bottom lip as the sensations that Sebastian gave him took over. He whimpered and his body jerked involuntarily from the pleasure it was receiving. How was it possible that the boy that sat across from him today, the boy that tried to take away his boyfriend, could take him apart like this, could give him such pleasure? It didn't seem fair. Nothing seemed fair. Kurt still didn't know why he and Sebastian were locked in this dance, but, God, he never wanted it to end. "Please...More," Kurt found himself begging, but even if Sebastian gave more it would never be enough to quell Kurt's growingly insatiable appetite for the strikingly tall, strikingly sexy Warbler.

Sebastian loved the way Kurt fell apart at his ministrations. No one had ever been so responsive, so vocal, so beautiful as they fell to his prowess. Kurt stirred his blood on so many different levels. That whole thing with Blaine had started before Kurt had come along, before he'd known that Kurt was real. The rest of that conversation had been a means to discover the bonds that lay between Anderson and Red. It had been a means to an end. Eventually, Sebastian would work out how to get what he wanted but until then, the dreams would have to suffice.

At Kurt's plea for more, Sebastian moaned over Kurt... He pressed the tip of his tongue hard against that prominent vein and even ever so carefully grazed his teeth along that shaft to create a contrast of sensation that would be maddening. Sebastian employed every trick he'd ever developed or learned and in such a mad method that Kurt would never be sure what was coming next or how or how long. He didn't stop until Kurt was crying out and meeting an intense orgasm.

"Sebastian," Kurt cried out Wolf's name when he came without even realizing it. Clinging to the table as the white hot flash of light that accompanied his intense orgasm blinded him for a minute. The world went silent and still all that Kurt could hear was the beating of his own heart.

Kurt whimpered, lying down spread eagle on the table, his head hanging off the side. He panted desperate to catch his breath. "Oh fuck," Kurt expelled the curse at the intense feeling that coursed through him.

"Fuck me," that was more of a whisper of disbelief. How did Sebastian manage that? How had Kurt let himself call Sebastian by his real name? Wasn't that like calling Bloody Mary? Three times and he would breathe life into the intense sexual beast that was Sebastian.


	9. Chapter 9 Reclaim the Night - Part II

**Chapter 9 - **Reclaim the Night - Part II

Sebastian couldn't help but be smug at that. He'd gotten Kurt off so well that Kurt hadn't even had time to realize it was happening before it hit. He relished the beauty of Kurt arching off the table. He noticed that Kurt called him by his actual given name and not by Wolf. That was interesting and yeah, it felt good. He licked Kurt clean and picked up one of the packets of lube. Opening it, he slicked up his fingers.

It would be good to start prepping Kurt while he was still boneless and blissful. He kissed his way back up Kurt's body. Sebastian's lips latched onto Kurt's pulse point and started to tease it with pressure and slight nips while his fingers reached down, starting to slowly rub around that tight ring. Once it was slick, he began to work a finger in slowly and gently, taking full advantage of Kurt's relaxed state.

It was only when he felt Sebastian insert his finger inside of him that Kurt gasped back to life. Dream or no it was only the third time anyone had ever done this to Kurt. Granted all three times it was Sebastian and all three times the action was followed by mind blowing sex. Still three times was not a lot and Kurt was still getting use to that sensation. He, therefore, struggled for breath as he propped himself up on his elbows on the table whimpering at Sebastian's touch. "Not fair," Kurt whined. "Could you at least give me a bit of time to recover? How do you expect me to be any good at all, and you know I haven't had a lot of practice with this," Kurt said.

"It's alright, Red. I was just trying to use how relaxed your body is right now to help start prepping you. I just want to make you feel good," Sebastian said honestly. "Just lay back and relax and enjoy it okay? We don't have to get right to the sex. I don't mind that you don't have a lot of experience. All that matters is that you're here with me and you're mine." He meant it too. Sure, outside the dreamscape Sebastian was a lot different, but there were reasons why he was so snarky and closed off.

Actually, it was different now that Wolf was real and he had a name. Kurt realized that everything he'd told Sebastian about himself was the truth - everything. Sebastian knew all of his secrets, all of his weaknesses, even some of his dissatisfactions with his current relationship, sex, or lack thereof. 'Good job Hummel,' Kurt berated himself. What if Sebastian used this against him? He felt so embarrassed now that Sebastian knew that he was real and that he really did have no experience at all. Just thinking the thought caused Kurt to start to close off. No, he couldn't do this anymore.

It was different - wasn't it? But, Sebastian had shared things with Kurt too, things that he told no one else. He hadn't lied either mostly because the anonymity and intimacy of the dreams allowed him to. He didn't have any sort of connection in the real world. He was neither close nor truly intimate with anyone. He was kind of close to Oliver and Maria, but they were more like parents than friends.

He didn't know what caused it, but he felt Kurt start to tense again. He looked up and saw the wall trying to come up behind Kurt's eyes. The same mask had descended in the Lima Bean earlier in the real world. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's inner thigh. "You still with me, Red?" Sebastian inquired playfully his voice tinged with hope kissing and nipping along Kurt's inner thighs trying to keep him from slipping away.

Kurt focused on Sebastian's emerald eyes as if they were calling him from somewhere far away. "Sebastian what?" he asked his voice sounding distant as he stared at the beautiful boy licking and nipping the flesh between his legs.

"You seemed so far away suddenly," Sebastian replied. He couldn't help but be honest here. These dreams were the ultimate truth serum. He couldn't lie. Here, Sebastian's soul was laid bare even if Kurt hadn't realized it yet. "Is everything okay?" he inquired. He did and didn't want to ask. He didn't want to ruin the mood, but at the same time if this wasn't good, if something was wrong that would kill the mood anyway, so he would try to address it.

"I'm sorry," Kurt answered Sebastian honestly. He wanted to find a way to explain what he was thinking, but then again Sebastian's words and actions had made the thoughts obsolete. "No," Kurt giggled when Sebastian misunderstood what he was asking. "I was asking you what your name was," he teased.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at that. "Smythe...Sebastian Smythe," he responded. "And yours?" he asked. Hey, it was only fair. Right? At least, Kurt didn't seem so far away now. He still wondered just what was going through Kurt's mind, but he supposed he would likely never know. At least he hadn't lost Red.

"Hummel," Kurt said raising an eyebrow and waiting for Sebastian's quip. He liked it though, liked the sound of it, so he tried it out. "Sebastian Smythe," he said his voice sounding introspective. "Yes...I like it...It fits," Kurt announced decidedly.

Upon hearing the surname, Sebastian lips spread into a sexy smile. "Fitting, for an angel wrought from porcelain," he quipped. He couldn't help himself. Hey, he could have said things that were a lot worse. He was kind of proud of that turn of phrase.

He buried his hand in Sebastian's hair and urged the boy to stand up by tugging on it gently. When Sebastian was eye level again, Kurt captured his lips in a searingly passionate kiss. It just melted Kurt's heart and broke it too that Sebastian seemed to care so much about his thoughts and feelings, this Sebastian that was. What a strange dichotomy between dream and reality?

He rose up at Kurt's urging and wasn't that an interesting sensation. It wasn't rough, but it was just enough. Idly he thought he might kind of like that if it was a slightly different context. He really did need to stop letting his mind go straight back to the gutter like that. Thankfully, he was distracted by the searing passion of Kurt's kiss. Kurt wouldn't know it, but this Sebastian was closer to the truth of the boy. The Sebastian that existed out in the real world was a creature born of self-preservation. "So now that you have my attention, what is it you need?" he inquired.

Oh the question was loaded. "I'll tell you what I need, but first I'll offer something in exchange," Kurt said pulling forward and wrapping his arms and legs tight around Sebastian. This way Sebastian couldn't see all the emotions playing out on Kurt's face. He put his lips to Sebastian's left ear. "I was thinking...Thinking that if you ever get tired of this. Leave me in a field of wildflowers," Kurt said certain that Sebastian would tire of this soon now that he had found Blaine.

He didn't know what prompted the words. He didn't mind Kurt pulling him close and treating him like a koala treats the trunk of a eucalyptus tree, but he could almost feel the sadness Kurt was trying to hide. "Why would I get tired of this?" he asked honestly confused. He didn't want to leave Kurt. He wanted to claim Kurt. His mind raced trying to put the odd random puzzle pieces together.

Kurt's heart ached knowing that eventually the inevitable would happen. He would lose both Blaine and Sebastian. They would go away together and leave him because as life had proven Kurt Hummel was destined to stay in shit and shadow. He inhaled deeply and when Sebastian tried to back away he wrapped his arms tighter. He wouldn't let Sebastian see the unshed tears and for that he needed another moment. "You," he whispered in Sebastian's ear to distract him. "I need you Sebastian Smythe," and God was it ever true.

Sebastian felt Kurt's arms tighten around him. The whispered words made his heart clench. The heart that he'd encased in ice and snow and surrounded by metal walls topped with razor wire wanted to melt at those words. Kurt didn't know this yet either, but he held the key to the only door that could bypass the traps that lay around that wounded heart. "Do we need to talk?" Sebastian inquired gently.

Kurt shook his head 'no' as he let Sebastian go. There was nothing to talk about when the outcome was already known. He forced a smile to his lips and pushed the thoughts away. Sebastian was here tonight. Blaine would be there to kiss him in the morning, and somehow Kurt would find a way to make sense of all of this.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes skeptically at Kurt. It was still bothering the boy and he knew it, but Kurt was kind of like him in that regard, he would bury it and only deal with it if he wanted to - otherwise it was pointless to try and get it out of him. So, he let it go - for now. He wasn't so good with the emotional stuff. Better with it here than in reality, but he still didn't like it. He could just deal with it because he'd thought he had to, and here, he could be freer than he could be out there. Then, Kurt was turning things back to sexy and he was glad for that.

For now, all he wanted was to feel Sebastian inside of him. "Make me come. Fuck me," Kurt said as he sucked on his own finger and then found his opening easing it inside. He experimented slowly and then a little quicker, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's. "Are you going to help me or just stand there and watch?" Kurt panted breathlessly.

Kurt was starting to finger himself and Sebastian nearly lost it right then and there. Holy fuck! "I'm torn babe," he admitted, "I want to touch you, to prep you so I can be inside you, but that looks so fucking hot I don't want to stop you." Sebastian was nearly breathless and now achingly hard at the sight.

"Then give me that sticky stuff," Kurt teased, "because two fingers or more will certainly be more uncomfortable without it." Sebastian passed Kurt a packet of lube and Kurt tore it open applying it to his fingers before inserting two inside himself.

He swallowed hard. "Fuck... Kurt." He panted, lost to the sight. "Do you know how hot you look right now? How sexy you are?"

When he looked up Sebastian seemed in some sort of trance, but his expression looked horribly pained. Then, Sebastian said he was sexy and Kurt knew that he must be ill. He stopped for a moment locking eyes with Sebastian telling him with his gaze not to be ridiculous. Kurt was nothing if not practical.

"They say when the student is ready the teacher will appear," Kurt teased. "I've never done this, baby. You want to give me some pointers," Kurt asked as he stroked the fingers in and out of himself screwing his face up in concentration. Nope, it definitely felt different than when Sebastian was doing it.

He couldn't believe Kurt was doing that and mostly at his prompting too. Damn it. For as inexperienced as he was, Kurt was sure hitting some major buttons. Finally, Sebastian couldn't help himself anymore, especially at those teasing words. He gently took Kurt's hand in his own and moved it away. Then, he picked up the packet of lube and smeared his fingers with it. Since Kurt had already been preping himself, it was easier for Sebastian to start off with two.

Slowly, he teased them in and out of Kurt until the motion becomes easy. Then, he started scissoring them. "Like this..." Sebastian commented, his voice low and lustful. He leaned in to start teasing Kurt's neck and collarbone with nips and licks and kisses. When the going became easy again, he slipped a third finger inside Kurt. He did that for a while before crooking them just so in order to hit Kurt's prostate.

"Oh..." Kurt wanted to say more wanted to moan, but he'd been robbed of speech. Sebastian's skill was glorious. Kurt just gave into it. When Sebastian nipped and kissed his collarbone, Kurt was sure he would come undone. That was until Sebastian inserted three fingers inside of him, and then Kurt was close to begging. "Now...Now...Take me please I can't...I," Kurt didn't have coherent speech anymore. "Please Sebastian...Please. I know what you're looking for," Kurt kind of moaned into Sebastian's ear, "but can't you find it with your cock and not your fingers?"

He eases his fingers out of Kurt, chuckling at the needy moans. He liked the begging. It was so fucking hot. He grabbed the condom, ripped the package open and rolled it on with one hand. He squeezed the last of the lube out of the packet and slicked himself up with it. Soon, Sebastian pressed himself to Kurt's opening.

He eased inside, enjoying how tight Kurt was. He took his time and didn't stop until he was fully sheathed within Kurt's heat. God that felt good. It was the most perfect fit ever, as if Kurt's body was a lock and Sebastian the key. Fuck. He began to move, slowly building the intensity. He moaned and let Kurt know in no uncertain terms how much he was enjoying this.

Kurt clung to Sebastian desperately, wrapped his legs around the taller boy pulling himself to the edge of the table and pushing Sebastian as far into him as Sebastian could go. "Like lock and key," Kurt marveled in Sebastian's ear before wiggling his hips and commanding Sebastian to move. The rhythm was delicious. Slow and languid at first and then speeding to heated intensity. The way Sebastian rammed into him Kurt wasn't sure the table would last. Sebastian was good, but Kurt needed more. He needed to come apart. "Keep looking," he teased Sebastian as he enjoyed the trusts his lover delivered.

He liked the way Kurt clung to him. He liked feeling that lithe body pressed against his as much as possible. A bed would be better, but this was pretty fucking hot too, on a table in the middle of the Lima Bean. Sure, it was empty and this was just a dream, but it was still fucking hot. His heart clenched again when Kurt echoed the very thing he'd been thinking. Sebastian pushed such thoughts away and focused on the here and now, focused on giving Kurt pleasure.

At the teasing, Sebastian rolled his eyes. He got that smirk on his lips again as he shifted their position just enough to change the angle. He'd found Kurt's prostate before and it wasn't hard for him to hone in on it now. He snapped his hips sharply wanting to deal intense sensations to Kurt and make him fall completely apart.

Kurt gasped when Sebastian struck the very spot he'd been aching to feel Sebastian pulse against. He bit down on his bottom lip hard drawing blood. Sebastian rocked for a bit then repeated the gesture again. Kurt screamed Sebastian's name clinging to him, the sweat glistening on his pale white torso. "More," Kurt begged weakly and Sebastian obliged stroking in and out of Kurt and making him fall apart. "I'm so close Wolf," Kurt panted out. "I'm so close, baby."

He loved every sound that fell from Kurt's lips. He wanted to record them so that he could have them when Red wasn't around. They'd be useful. Hell, he heard them half the time when his mind went for a fantasy when he was alone and horny anyway. He felt Kurt's short nails dig in as the boy clung to him. The begging pushed Sebastian over the edge and he started to pound relentlessly into Kurt. "Come for me Red," he growled in a lustful tone. He didn't slow his pace, he kept it up, kept pounding against Kurt's prostate.

Sebastian's relentless pursuit made Kurt feel both dizzy and desirable. Sebastian was asking him to come then, calling him Red, and Kurt was powerless to deny the request. Kurt's world exploded into white nothing as his orgasm overtook him. He came sobbing out Sebastian's name before he sank into the black his body collapsing against the table, his breath short and shallow.

He heard Kurt sob his name in pleasure and it was good to be called by his name and not Wolf. He was Wolf, he would always be Kurt's Wolf and Kurt would always be Sebastian's Red, but it was nice to hear his name. Two thrusts after Kurt's world exploded, Sebastian's followed. "Kurt" He moaned out, drawing out Kurt's name. It took Sebastian several heartbeats to come back down from the orgasm cloud. Fuck. That was intense. He opened his eyes to take in Kurt. "Red, you still with me?" he asked. His hand reached out and caressed Kurt's cheek. "Kurt?" He inquired, a little concerned at the slightly unresponsive nature of his partner.

Was it possible to sink into a dream if you were already in a dream? What was that exactly? A dream in a dream, and now Kurt was getting theoretical and that was never a good sign after sex. "Kiss me you idiot," Kurt said barely above a whisper. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do to revive a Sleeping Beauty?"

He chuckled at that and rolled his eyes. "Pardon me for being concerned. Won't happen again...Promise," he teased as he leaned down and claimed Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. He couldn't help himself. Kurt was already getting under his skin even if the boy didn't know it. Kurt was dangerous to Sebastian, very dangerous, but right now, in the afterglow, Sebastian just couldn't bring himself to care about the danger.

Kurt was the first to wake, heart hammering in his chest like usual, sweat glistening on his body. That was...breathtaking, even better than when the handsome stranger was nameless. There was an element of intimacy now that Kurt relished, and Sebastian was real. Tomorrow night he and Blaine were meeting Sebastian at scandals. The most important question was, of course...What was he going to wear? It would only be later in the morning, when Kurt snuck into the bathroom to grab a shower that he would discover Sebastian's Dalton tie wrapped around his left ankle.

Sebastian woke naked and completely tangled in his covers - completely. He was clinging to a pillow and so thoroughly wrapped up in his sheets that it took him five minutes to get out of bed. He didn't know how he'd managed that, but whatever. The dream still lingered in his mind. He went through his new morning routine - shower, relieve his tension, dry off and get dressed. It was as he went to dress that he noticed that his Dalton tie was missing. Thankfully, he had a spare, but it was odd. "Just like the cape..." he marveled, but what did his tie missing mean exactly? Would he have a chance to find out or would it remain a mystery?


	10. Chapter 10 One Talk and One Dance

**Chapter 10 - **One Talk and Once Dance

Klaine exited the car in front of scandals, both boys' piles of anxious nerves. It was their first time at a gay bar. It was kind of a big thing for small town Lima, OH. The lame excuses they gave to their parents about sleepovers with Rachel, Mercedes, Puck and Finn made it all the more exciting. They walked toward the door with their fake ID's, practically vibrating with excitement. Kurt was from Hawaii and Blaine was 38, but they got in, though the doorman looked more like a decoration than an actual enforcer of the law. Did the guy at the door even really check the IDs? Kurt didn't think so, hence he quipped, "Aloha," as they passed into Scandals.

"Enjoy, it's Drag Queen Wednesday," the doorman said morosely somewhat reminding Kurt of Marvin the Robot from Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. Kurt took a couple of steps into Scandals biting his bottom lip as he surveyed his surroundings.

"It's not very scandalous," Blaine commented walking beside him somewhat hesitantly.

"Au contraire…Look at all the glamorous Drag Queens," Kurt said in an overly cheery tone hoping to mask his dancing nerves that were on display for the entire world to see. "Look there's Chere," Kurt said pointing out the obvious ones to Blaine, "and Tina Turner...and...ah...Is that Lucy or Reba?"

"That is...Ginger from Gilligan's Island," Blaine corrected his voice holding a curious lilt.

"Yes...Of course," Kurt agreed under his breath as his eyes continued to scan Scandals until they landed on Sebastian sitting at the bar in a green and blue striped Polo shirt with a white collar that Kurt was sure he'd popped on purpose. As they drew closer, Blaine held up his hand in greeting and Sebastian rewarded the boys with that drop dead gorgeous smile.

"I really don't like that guy," Kurt said as they walked over to him. It was something of a lie - one he had to tell Blaine. He didn't honestly know what he felt for Sebastian. Kurt still had to figure out which Sebastian was the real Sebastian after all - dream Sebastian or the asshole version that tried to steal Blaine. Did it make Kurt an asshole that he hoped it was the former?

Blaine dismissed Kurt's concerns. "He's harmless," Blaine said with an affectionate glance in Kurt's direction.

Sebastian ordered a beer for Blaine and a Shirley Temple "with extra cherries" for Kurt. He'd thought about the most innocent, innocuous drink that there was to be found at a bar. He didn't think that Kurt would condescend to drink anything with alcohol in it. The extra cherries, if Kurt counted them at all, were indicative of how many times Red and Wolf had sex. He wondered idly if Kurt would notice.

At the look on Kurt's face, in response to the Shirley Temple, Sebastian responded, "I heard you were the designated driver - like all the time." There was that snarky sarcasm that bit into Kurt like a poisonous viper. The way that Sebastian looked at Kurt made Kurt shrink and submit to those emerald eyes, the sting of pain in his own blue eyes evident. This couldn't be the boy that he was falling in love with in his dreams. That boy would never treat Kurt like this. Never mock him in public. Granted, they'd never been in public in Kurt's dreams, but that was just semantics. Wasn't it?

Sebastian didn't know how to act or react either. He wanted to be who he was in the dreams, but it wasn't safe out here. This place, these people - they wouldn't understand. He just couldn't let himself get hurt again, so he had to keep up with the charade. "Cheers boys...To the glamorous life," Sebastian said as his gaze held Kurt's momentarily.

He and Blaine left Kurt at the bar to go dance. If nothing else maybe this would help influence the breakup of Klaine in some way.

Blaine and Sebastian were dancing to ABC's Poison Arrow, as Kurt looked on, jealous and not knowing how to handle what was going on. He felt so conflicted. He should be jealous that Blaine was dancing with another boy, but part of Kurt couldn't help but be jealous that his Wolf was dancing with someone else. It didn't matter that the someone else was Kurt's boyfriend. Ugh, too complicated.

In his distracted state, Kurt didn't notice the person who sat down next to him. He didn't really notice anything at all until the person next to him spoke. It was a familiar voice and it turned Kurt's attention away from the dance floor.

"Better keep an eye on your boyfriend," Dave Karofsky advised. "Can I get another beer please?"

It took Kurt a moment to register who sat down next to him and that they were even addressing him at all, but when he realized who it was he chuckled. A genuine, shy smile pulled onto David's lips as well. Despite everything between them, a feeling of sympathy washed over Kurt for David and his situation. Not everyone was so lucky to have such a supportive father like Kurt did, to be able to live their lives in the open. It was both a blessing and a curse, but the alternative seemed much less appealing. To have to hide who you were Kurt couldn't imagine it. "So, how's life at your new school?" Kurt asked David genuinely interested.

"Fine," Dave said nodding in succession and bobbing slightly back and forth in his chair. He smiled a bit nervously touching his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he seemed to consider what to say next. He smirked seeming to shrug off what he truly wanted to say and go with, "I just wanted a normal senior year and to play football without my teammates hearing rumors about me," but Kurt caught the slight catch in David's words.

Kurt attempted to smile, but it was sort of warped as his expression revealed concern for David. The next words out of Kurt's mouth are a little angry as the memories of his relationship with David overtake him for a split second. "Just to let you know, I would never have told anyone. That's not who I am," Kurt finally assured the taller boy.

He turned his gaze then back to the dance floor where Blaine and Sebastian still seemed to be having an all around good time. The scene was too painful to watch, so with an exaggerated turn of the head Kurt asked David, "so, you come here all the time?" However, it sounded like he was just asking the question to take his mind off of what he now had his back turned to - Blaine and Sebastian on the dance floor.

David smiled shyly and shook his head in the affirmative. "People like me here. I feel accepted," he admitted. He chuckled dropping his gaze a bit and then turning it back to Kurt. "I'm what they call a bear cub," he said smiling.

"Because you look like Yogi?" Kurt asked a little confused.

The comment had Dave Karofsky chucking and if that wasn't just the cherry on top of his Night of Weird so far. "I don't know...Because I'm burly or something." Both boys were smiling at each other, joking around and somewhere in the depths and corners of Kurt's heart he felt something be put to rest in that moment. He nodded a look of 'oh...yeah right...sure...whatever you say' on his face. David read the look and his face changed as well. Kurt could see his former bully going on the offensive. "What, is this the part where you judge me?"

He was surprised that his reactions were misread and more so how much his reactions and opinions seemed to mean to David Karofsky. "No. As long as you're not beating people up, I'm all for being whoever you have to be at your own speed," Kurt said simply, honestly. David nodded believing Kurt's answer and looking satisfied with it. Kurt then decided to face his own demons and turn his gaze to where Blaine and Sebastian were still dancing.

Dave surprised Kurt again with how perceptive he was clearly noticing that Kurt had a problem with the scene that was playing out before him. "I'm just trying to get through high school," David said pursing his lips together and hoping Kurt understood the meaning behind those words, the fact that David was, in his way, apologizing for what he'd done to Kurt.

Kurt caught David's meaning and his eyebrows rose infinitesimally to indicate the unspoken apology that lay spread before the two of them was accepted. He took a small breath in which he tried to put all the emotions of what he was feeling behind him and take a step into the future, tall order for such a small intake of air. Finally, he half smirked, half grinned at David in agreement. It was time to move on. "Here's to baby steps," David announced holding up his beer.

"Baby steps," Kurt clanked his glass with David's considering the words carefully, but was he ready to move slowly, to just sit on the sidelines and watch his life pass him by? A secret smile pulled onto Kurt's lips as he realized that he wanted more from life, so much more. David took a swing of his beer smiling into the mouth of the bottle as he thought that Kurt was agreeing with him.

Kurt put the straw into his mouth and in a very suggestive way took a long pull of his Shirley Temple. Kurt threw his gaze in the direction of the two dancing boys and it was then that Blaine dipped suggestively toward Kurt and shook his shoulders a look of come-hither written in those gorgeous hazel eyes. Thelma Houston's, Don't Leave Me This Way was playing.

Kurt put his Shirley Temple down on the bar with a purpose. He threw a smirk in David's direction that read, 'fuck baby steps.' He stood from the bar like the Diva that he was and strutted his way out onto the dance floor. "Baby my heart is full of love and it's hot for you..." He shimmied himself right in between Sebastian and Blaine, "now come on down and do what you gotta do." Kurt knew his movements were exaggerated and his expressions ridiculous ones of surprise and shock as he made faces that would make his boyfriend laugh, but it was all a rouse, a plot to keep himself from looking into those emerald orbs because if Kurt looked, he knew that he would most certainly fall.

As much as Sebastian wanted to dance with Red, he couldn't. This wasn't one of his dreams. This was a harsher, colder, much more fucked up reality. He was supposed to be interested in Blaine, but honestly, with the way school boy couldn't hold his alcohol, he was getting less and less impressed. He was however wondering how long it would take Kurt to get fed up and break up the party. Color him surprised when those sinful hips come shimmying between he and Blaine. He almost had the urge to grab them and drag Kurt against him like he had the first time they met in his dreams. The control it took for Sebastian to not do that amazed even him.

"You started this fire down in my soul, and now it's burning out of control..." Sebastian then gave Kurt a strange look. On the surface it appeared to be scathing for the cock block, but behind that surface tension there were burning embers, embers that burned not for Blaine, but for Kurt. He conceded the imagined battle, allowed Kurt to dance with Drunk Boy, but he continued to stay close. He danced around them, his eyes ever fixed on Kurt. He would find a way to claim Kurt. It would take time because things were more complicated here than they were in dreams, but he would find a way. He was determined now and he was used to getting what he wanted. In Sebastian's mind, it was now only a matter of time.

David joined them on the dance floor moments after Kurt came out standing awkwardly until Blaine and Kurt danced toward him. Sebastian joined them and for a few songs they were an awkward group of four moving together until Blaine announced to Kurt that he needed another drink. Kurt felt reluctant to let Blaine go, but David's hand on his shoulder and the look David gave him told him he would go and watch out for Blaine if Kurt was alright dancing. Another small nod of the head and Kurt and Sebastian were left alone on the dance floor. Kurt was forced to deal with Reality Sebastian, and Reality Sebastian was a virtual stranger that Kurt couldn't read and didn't know how to handle.


	11. Chapter 11 A Real Scandal

**Chapter 11** - A Real Scandal

Kurt kept a decent distance between himself and Sebastian, but he could keep the memory of the first dream they shared from entering his mind. The dream where Sebastian had pulled him close against his body and dirty danced with him on a dark, smoky dance floor. He swayed his hips to the rhythm of the music, his eyes locked with Sebastian's trying desperately to find some trace of the boy from his dreams.

With Blaine gone, he wanted to give in to the temptation. His eyes scanned the area, looking for any signs of the overly gelled Hobbit. Not seeing him, Sebastian decided to take one small risk. No risk no reward after all - right? He stepped close to Kurt. He pulled him closer by those sinful hips. "Feels like deja vu," he said softly, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

Kurt was shocked when his hips were suddenly pulled flush against Sebastian's, a small squeak of surprise escaped his lips. He thought he heard Sebastian say something, but it was drowned out by the volume of the music. He looked around the club in a panic for Blaine and David, but couldn't see either. He made a calculated risk then too. Grabbing that ridiculous popped collar he pulled Sebastian's head down and yelled in his ear, "I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend you want to fuck." He waited for a heartbeat caught in limbo hoping Sebastian would refute the statement, afraid to breathe, before shoving Sebastian roughly away.

He was forced to take a step back when shoved. He didn't stay gone long. He stepped back to Kurt, and pulled him close leaning down so that the boy would be able to hear his words. "It's cute that you think that, Princess, but he's just an obstacle now, the charm has worn off," Sebastian quipped.

Kurt shook his head leveling Sebastian with a questioning look as he mouthed, "Princess?" He was sure that statement had a double meaning. He was caught, caught by Sebastian's magnetic emerald eyes. "Stay away from Blaine," Kurt said, but the threat had no bite and no pull.

Sebastian shrugged. "If the tiara fits," he retorted. "Blaine is free to befriend whoever he wants. I highly doubt you want to be one of those controlling types, and are you really that worried that I could steal him from you? I mean if things are so great between you then no matter what I say there should be no effect. Words are harmless - right?" he replied in a bored tone because next to Kurt Blaine seemed pitiful. Oh Blaine looked good, but he was all show and no action. Boring. Sebastian wondered just how Kurt could stand to be around that. He still needed an angle to work though...Fucking complications.

He stepped away from Sebastian and walked to the bar leaning forward in that same suggestive way he'd done in the first dream, Kurt ordered a bottle of water. When he got it, he unscrewed the cap and took a large swig. Just then Blaine and David showed up from the bathroom.

"Wanted to make sure he would be alright," David explained as he handed off a very drunk Blaine to Kurt. He shot Kurt a sympathetic look and Kurt returned one of thanks in David's direction. Sebastian was prowling towards the bar and that was the last thing Kurt needed right now. He was just waiting to be ridiculed for something or other.

He looked at the situation. Mentally, Sebastian began to calculate the odds. They were not in his favor. Right then...Neutrality. "Boys…Are we having fun?" he inquired, he tried to keep the scathing bite from his tone. He didn't like Cubby, didn't like Blaine - not really. He would play the game, just to keep Kurt on his toes. However, even if Blaine threw himself at Sebastian, at this point, Sebastian wouldn't take him up on it. Just no. Kurt didn't need to know that. He didn't know what to make of this Kurt either. He wanted his Red, damn it. So naturally, Sebastian was just a little irritated.

The night had been long and drawn out and really Kurt had stopped having fun from the moment Sebastian had started dancing with Blaine. He put on his best show smile, however. "I think it's past my bedtime," he said loud enough for Sebastian and David to hear as he came to Blaine's rescue. "What do you say honey? Shall we go home and go to bed?" He shot a look in Sebastian's direction to see if the boy accepted the gauntlet he'd just thrown.

Blaine turned those sweet drunk eyes on Kurt and broke his heart just like he broke it the first time he was drunk and kissed Rachel. 'Why do you do this to yourself, my love?' Kurt thought as he waited for Sebastian and David to make their good byes.

"Should have known you'd turn into a pumpkin before the party was over, Princess," Sebastian quipped. He looked to Blaine. "Try to have a good night, even if you'll be bereft my company," he said in a tone that's sure to get under Kurt's skin. Blaine was just an obstacle to be overcome. In the meantime, he'd make a good target, at least.

Once the night had wound down, Kurt and Blaine decided to leave. "This is the best night of my life," Blaine enthused when they found themselves outside of Scandals. He leaned against Kurt walking a little crooked. "I wanna live here. I just wanna live here and make art and just help people…"

"You can certainly help people make fires with your breath," Kurt tried to tease away Blaine's very inebriated state. He felt like he was grinning to stop himself from sobbing. Blaine was drunk. Sebastian was an asshole. And, Kurt...Kurt was so over all of it. He tried to be tolerant of his drunkenness though all he really accomplished was ignoring it for the most part.

"Come on...I only had one beer," Blaine said the tone of his voice beginning to sound like 'who are you, my mother.' "Kiss me...Kiss me," Blaine demanded as he advanced on Kurt.

"Oh no..." Kurt said jokingly at first and then more firmly, "no. No, no, no, no, come on," Kurt said trying to coax Blaine into the back seat of the car, "come on. You're riding in the back. Come on. Lay down," Kurt tried to sound commanding and authoritative.

"All right...All right," Blaine seemed like he was going to concede the battle.

"Less likely to throw up that way," Kurt commented as he tried to maneuver Blaine into the back of the Navigator. Instead, Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hips and dragged Kurt on top of him more than a little roughly.

"Woah...woah...Blaine...Alright, alright...Hands...Woah hands," Kurt babbled a bit panicked as Blaine's drunken hands roamed over his body. The fear and apprehension was now burning in Kurt's eyes. Blaine had other ideas it seemed, and pulled Kurt down on top of him. It was then that everything changed. Kurt told him no, first somewhat laughingly and then when Blaine didn't seem to get it his tone turned serious. Kurt wasn't expecting the struggle, wasn't expecting his boyfriend to make him feel so scared, but it happened.

"Hey Kurt, let's just do it. I want you. I want you so bad," Blaine said as he looked at his boyfriend through a drunken, alcoholic haze. He was so far gone he wasn't even able to compute the fear in Kurt's eyes or in his voice as Kurt repeatedly told him 'no.'

"Stop it. Stop it," Kurt insisted half begging, half whining. Inside of Kurt, a panic was rising. Blaine, his sweet, nice, naive boyfriend had just turned into the Big Bad Wolf. Kurt was now feeling worried. He loved Blaine, he did, but this - this was not Blaine and he did not like this drunken idiot that had taken Blaine's place. He was scared and he was hurt and he was getting pissed.

"I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs with Sting playing in the background," Blaine said, "but who cares about that? It's all about us, right?"

Those careless words turned all that worry and fear into fury. "Right - it's about us, which is why I don't want to do it on a night you spent half of dancing with another guy..." 'The guy of my dreams,' Kurt thought and covered his thoughts quickly by adding his tone biting, "and that you're not sober enough to remember the next day." The pain and rage he felt inside painted on his face for all the world to see.

Blaine, too drunk to temper his words, allowed his selfish side to show as he inquired in a bewildered tone of voice, "why are you yelling at me?" Implying, of course, that he had done nothing wrong.

Blaine's attitude broke something inside of Kurt and he blazed back, "because I've never felt less like being intimate with someone, and either you can't tell or you don't care."

Blaine let out and aggravated huff and leveled Kurt with a look that read, 'you're acting like a child.' He pushed past Kurt and began to walk away.

Kurt couldn't contain the huff that escaped his own lips. "Where are you going?" he whined frustrated and hurt.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun," Blaine became defensive as he threw his hands in the air in frustration, his attitude clearly implying that this was all Kurt's fault. He let his hands drop to the sides and gave Kurt another look that read, 'way to go Kurt.'

Kurt fired back one of his own which unmistakable said, 'you can't be serious.' He let the breath he was holding go and took another one a tiny sob escaped his lips. Blaine's face had a pained expression on it as well. He wanted to say something to Kurt. He knew then that he was way out of line and that he'd overstepped, but the alcohol and his pride stopped him from doing so. He knew it was a rotten and childish thing to do, but for now, for now there was satisfaction in letting Kurt feel guilty. "I think I'm just going to walk home," Blaine said exhibiting his petulance and immaturity beautifully.

Kurt was torn in that moment. He didn't want Blaine to walk home alone in the wee hours of the morning when he was drunk, but, at the same time, he was hurt and because Blaine was drunk he had no way of guaranteeing that there would not be a repeat performance of the travesty that had just occurred. What a crappy night.

All he wanted was for his boyfriend to be...He shook his head before he could finish that thought. No, what he wanted, he was now almost positive did not exist. Further interactions with Sebastian had begun to cement that. No matter what happened in his dreams, any resemblance that Sebastian bore to his Wolf had to be purely coincidental. Why else was there such a disparity in the actions of Wolf and Sebastian?

He had come out tonight hoping to live a little. The idea of a gay bar near Lima was tempting - at least there was some of his culture here, but he had been woefully disappointed. He needed to remember that Lima was not New York. These weren't going to be beautiful gay men. These were small town Ohio gay men. They looked like the truck drivers and other plebeians. Still at least it was something, he supposed.

Then, his boyfriend had proceeded to get drunk and dance with the pretentious jerk that had the gall to walk around looking like his Wolf. Lovely! Seeing David again hadn't been wholly terrible, though it did bring back unfortunate memories. Still it was nice to see that David was coming to terms with everything that had happened and was making progress towards accepting himself and maybe even starting to like himself. It was sad that coming to that knowledge was the high point of this unfortunate night.

The snarky Warbler had dared to dance with him. Blaine had gotten himself nearly falling down drunk and then preceded to attempt to force himself on Kurt. Worst night he'd had in a very long time. Was it so wrong that he wanted his first time to be special? Perhaps had he and Blaine been sexually active for a while now he might have considered it were Blaine sober, but he would never be able to forgive himself for allowing sex to be made meaningless by drink. He mattered damn it.

Kurt sat there on the edge of the back seat of the Navigator, running a hand through his thoroughly mussed hair. He willed himself to put all that aside, to put all the worry and concern for Blaine aside and all the hurt and other negative emotions this night had conjured aside so that he could calm down enough to drive home. He would text Blaine in the morning and until then he couldn't allow himself to worry further. He wanted to, because he loved Blaine, but he was exhausted and hurt and he just wanted to go home and curl up in his own bed and that was it.

He sat there for several minutes before finally feeling okay enough to drive. He didn't feel like he was going to immediately burst into tears or spend the rest of his night slowly following Blaine back to wherever it was the inebriated boy was headed. "Just get yourself home Kurt," he silently told himself as he got out of the back seat, shut the door and got in the driver's seat flicking his eyes upward briefly and cursing the Universe for his rotten luck this night. He sat there with the door closed for a moment before turning the key in the ignition. He turned off the radio and started to make his way home.


	12. Chapter 12 I Need A Hero

**Chapter 12** - I Need a Hero

He was frustrated. Not only had he been forced to spend part of his night with the smirking insufferable Sebastian Smythe, who he'd begun to think actually quite resembled a meerkat, but, to make matters worse, Blaine had gotten very, very drunk. Drunk enough to try and force himself on Kurt. He'd gone home, snuck into the house and showered before donning his favorite silk pajamas, crawling into bed and drawing his duvet over his head, to hell with drunken boys and smirking meerkats. Oh he still loved Blaine, but he was just so done with this horrid night. He fell asleep quickly, exhaustion taking its toll. His mind, however, was not content to allow him a dreamless, easy sleep.

The bar looked like Scandals - maybe a little darker, a little seedier, but similar enough. He'd been dancing seemingly for a while. He took a break, needing to use the facilities. In came this big guy. He had to be at least 6'3" and he was built like a walking wall - big and burly. The way Burly's familiar hazel eyes looked him up and down hungrily made Kurt feel very uncomfortable. He wasn't sure whether it was his size or the fact that he wore eyes that belonged to another person.

He tried to leave the restroom, only to have his arm caught. The man's grip was bruising and unforgiving. Kurt winced at the contact.

"Where do you think you're going, fancy boy?" The man asked.

"Out of here," Kurt replied hurriedly trying hard to keep the sass and fear from his voice.

He knew he hadn't completely succeeded when the man sneered at him and replied, "I don't think so."

A fight ensued, the man trying to use his much larger size to his advantage to pin Kurt to any surface he could. Both of Kurt's wrists were bruised as were his upper arms from the rough treatment. Another attempted dash got him checked into the wall, he doubled over and was soon knocked to the floor. His head swam for a moment, but as soon as the man turned him over, Kurt turned into a wildcat. He was not going to let this man rape him. Not going to happen.

He kneed and kicked and bit and dragged his nails down the man's face. He'd caught right over the man's eye which had sent the man backward howling in pain, clutching his face. Kurt scrambled quickly to his feet and kicked the man as hard as he could in the junk to make sure he couldn't immediately give chase. He blindly ran out of the club intending to put as much distance between himself and the Neanderthal as possible. He ran straight into Sebastian's waiting arms. They closed around him like a protective shield.

Sebastian knew he was dreaming again when he found himself outside of what looked to be some combination of Scandals and several other seedy bars he'd seen in movies. He was about to go into the bar and see how the night played out when Kurt ran out of the bar like a chicken without a head and straight into Sebastian's waiting arms. Sebastian closed his arms on reflex and pulled Kurt close. "It's okay Kurt," Sebastian said to the boy who trembled like a leaf hanging over the precipice that overlooked an abyss. What the hell had just happened? "What's wrong? What happened?" Sebastian voiced his thoughts

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick or something... All he knew was that he had to get far away from the club. He wasn't expecting to run into anyone. For a moment ,he almost panicked when arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, but the form he was pulled against was familiar and the voice that followed even more so. "Sebastian?" he asked rather breathlessly his heart hammering in his chest, that flight response still pounding with adrenaline in his blood.

He swallowed hard. "Went out...was dancing...stopped in the bathroom... Burly..." Kurt tried to explain. "Tried to take what wasn't being offered...God...Sebastian..." He wanted to take comfort even in the familiar embrace of the snarky bastard that haunted his reality, but there was none of that animosity here in dreams. Here, Sebastian was different and he craved that comfort, even if it was still riddled with snark - at least here it was playful. "I have to get out of here...before he comes out..." Kurt was clearly still panicking.

Before Sebastian could respond, a burly man came stomping toward them. Sebastian was reminded of a awkward rhino. A deep, growling voice boomed forth at the sight of Kurt, ignoring Sebastian entirely. "You little bitch."

Kurt's eyes went wide with panic when he heard that scathing voice. His eyes darted around looking for somewhere else to go, a way to get away. He wasn't expecting Sebastian to jump to his rescue.

Sebastian reacted immediately, extricating himself from Kurt. He put himself between the boy and the Neanderthal. The man tried to throw a punch at Sebastian, but Bas dodged it and grabbed the back of the man's shirt using McBurly's own weight to sling him around and throw him to the ground. As the man stumbled back and lost his balance, Bas flicked out his cell phone and took a picture. "Evidence," he sneered at the man. Kurt stood there, unable to do anything more than watch as Sebastian leapt to his defense. It was kind of impressive really the way Sebastian seemed to effortlessly best the Human Wall.

"Hey asshole," Sebastian said as he kicked the man's side hard. He knew it wasn't gentlemanly to kick someone when they were down, but he couldn't help himself the fury within him could not be assuaged. "Next time you think about putting your hands on my boyfriend think about dealing with me," Sebastian growled as he grabbed the man's collar and delivered a hard punch to the man's jaw. "If I were you, I'd stay down," he said turning his back on the man with confidence and pulling Kurt tightly against him he took a brisk pace away from the club.

Kurt was left blinking again as Sebastian called him his boyfriend. Where did this fierce protectiveness come from? Was it solely because this was a dream? Or was there something more going on here? As much as he wanted to get to the bottom of things, he couldn't do so now. He was pulled suddenly against Sebastian's side and being moved away from the club at a rapid pace. His brain was still trying to catch up.

They walked across the street and, of course, because it was a dream world found themselves in front of a mansion. Sebastian quickly led the way to the front door his arm still around Kurt. "Home sweet home," he said his voice filled with bitter emotion that did not escape Kurt's attention. He led the way up the stairs and into the massive, seemingly deserted living room, sitting Kurt on the edge of the couch.

The scene shifted and Kurt was left blinking in shock again. Funny thing - the way dreams work. One minute outside some seedy gay bar, the next, on the impressively manicured front walk of a mansion. He heard Sebastian's bitter quip and was startled to realize that this cold, beautiful, austere place was Sebastian's home.

Kurt's head moved this way and that trying to take in everything. His eyes couldn't help but be wide. There were impressive pieces of art and home decor everywhere. It was a lot to take in. His heart was racing now for different reasons. Of course, now that the adrenaline had left him, he was starting to feel the pain of what he'd been through. Burly had after all kind of thrown him around a little like a ragdoll.

He's sat on the edge of a couch looking lost for a moment. Kurt was trying to organize his thoughts. The slight furrow of his brow and the way he was biting his lower lip gave him away. He almost imperceptibly nodded to himself and then lifted his gaze to look at Sebastian. "Thank you for rescuing me back there," he said softly, but sincerely. He lifted his arm to run a hand through his hair and winced at the pain the motion caused in his arms. He was going to have to assess his injuries at some point, but right now he was still processing...everything.

Sebastian let his breathing normalize as he inspected Kurt's appearance. As he did so, he wanted to throttle that man all over again. He walked over to Kurt picking him up in his arms, a feat that was harder now that the adrenaline rush had subsided. "Bathroom," he whispered to Kurt by way of letting him know their destination. He had to take those clothes off of Kurt. He had to make sure that nothing was broken, that Kurt didn't need medical attention.

Kurt squeaked in surprise when he was picked up suddenly. He didn't really know how bad things were, how bad he looked. He hadn't been able to look in a mirror and adrenaline and panic had kept him from realizing how hurt he felt. Most of his injuries were bruises, nasty bruises, but there were some cuts and scrapes especially where his shirt was torn. Funny how in the midst of things he hadn't noticed his shirt was torn or that his belt was gone and that one of the belt loops on his pants was half hanging from its former secure location.

Once inside the bathroom Sebastian sat Kurt down on the toilet. "Stay," he said as if he was ordering a kicked puppy to obey as he ran around his room finding spare clothes and a spare towel. He returned to the bathroom items in hand to find Kurt right where he left him. With trembling hands, Sebastian reached for the torn shirt hanging on Kurt's shoulders. From the lighting in the bathroom, Sebastian could already see the dark bruises beneath and suddenly he felt ill. He wanted to do damage.

Kurt arched a brow at being told to stay, but now that the adrenaline had left him he felt kind of tired and since he was starting to hurt all over maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad, for now. Sebastian returned with an odd assortment of items in hand and Kurt was still sitting right where Sebastian had left him. Kurt was in shock now...maybe. He didn't know what it felt like to go into shock but this might be that feeling. He felt weird. This all felt so surreal. Yes, it was a dream, but it felt so real at the same time.

Kurt inadvertently flinched when Sebastian's hand reached for the torn bit of shirt. He'd kind of been in his own little world. His eyes dart quickly to Sebastian's face and he relaxed. "Sorry," he apologized softly. Kurt was paler now even for him. "I don't feel right," he admitted a bit reluctantly. Silently, Sebastian used the scissors he brought to cut the rest of the torn t-shirt off of Kurt's body bundling it up he threw the offensive garment on the floor. What waited for him underneath was a wall of black against white. He wanted to throw up as he stared at the giant bruises on Kurt's torso.

Kurt sat as still as he could while Sebastian cut off the shirt. He bruised like a peach and he knew without needing to look that his torso was more black than white at the moment. He remembered how hard he'd been hit and how hard he'd hit the ground. He shuddered at the memory or was he shivering at the temperature in the bathroom? Fuck...Not a good sign.

Sebastian knew that he had to get Kurt's wounds cleaned up, but that involved water. Water that could be found in a shower, but Kurt wasn't looking stable enough to stand on his own. Sebastian couldn't trust Kurt to not slip in the shower and crack his head open or worse. What a predicament. "Well Red," he said to Kurt not really expecting an answer. "Usually, I require some wooing before I shower with a gorgeous boy, but for you just for tonight I'll make an exception," Sebastian said trying to lighten the mood.

"Showering... together?" Kurt stammered sounding confused. Clearly the logical reasons were eluding his currently hazy mind. "Why would we need to do that?"

"Because," Sebastian drawled clinically, "I don't want you to slip and split your pretty little head open. Now, stop being a pain in my ass Hummel and come shower with me. It isn't like I haven't seen your twig and berries," he said a bit sarcastically trying to mask his overall aroused state at the thought of showering with Kurt. Seeing Kurt's obvious discomfort brought something to life again in Sebastian, he knelt between Kurt's spread legs, placing his hands on Kurt's knees, eyes locked on Kurt's lips. "Let me help you," Sebastian said honestly. "Let me take care of you." How could they win when loaded sentences such as those escaped their mouths in this dream world?

He rolled his eyes at the snarky comment. Sebastian was probably right though. Kurt had to admit that he didn't feel entirely like himself and he was a little worried about that. He hurt all over and he felt a bit shaky. Probably shock. He couldn't help the blush though when Sebastian reminded him of how far they've gone in dreams before. It was true, they'd been very, very naked with each other - stripped bare and perhaps in more than just the physical sense.

Then, Sebastian was kneeling before him and the words, the honest words. Why couldn't Sebastian talk like this to him in the real world? Why did everything have to hurt between them outside of this dreamscape? Reluctantly he nodded. "Fine... have it your way," Kurt conceded the issue, but there was no bite to his snark.


	13. Chapter 13 Turned Tables

**Chapter 13** – Turned Tables

"Okay," Sebastian got an idea. "We'll do it like this," he stepped over to the shower and turned it on letting the water run as he shrugged out of his own shoes and socks, pulls the shirt over his head, and unzips his jeans letting the clothes fall in a pile on the floor. He didn't even think that Kurt could consider it a small striptease. He checked the temperature of the water adjusting it until it was just warm enough. He walked back to Kurt bending down. "Put your hand around me," Sebastian said barely above a whisper and when Kurt complied Sebastian hoisted the boy into his arms. "Allow me to escort you to the shower," Sebastian teased.

He wondered what Sebastian's idea was going to be, the tone suggested that he was up to something - of course when wasn't he? Kurt can't help but watch enrapt as Sebastian stripped. The boy was unfairly hot, very unfairly hot. Even though Kurt didn't feel like himself, even though he was most likely in at least a slight state of shock, he noticed Sebastian's attractiveness. He wasn't dead after all.

"If we're doing this, it might be easier to remove my clothes," Kurt quipped. He couldn't help but be a little snarky. Sebastian brought it out of him. He would also never admit that he was starting to like being in Sebastian's arms.

"Shit...right," Sebastian said. He was so caught up in everything that it had totally slipped his mind. He put Kurt back down on the toilet and sank to his knees there in front of Kurt. Sebastian quickly unzipped Kurt's impossibly skinny jeans. "Not the best thing to wear," Sebastian told Kurt as he shimmied the jeans off of the boy's hips carefully.

He giggled a little wincing only slightly as it kind of hurt his chest to do so. That Neanderthal had hurt him more than he'd realized. "Why not? I'm used to wearing them and I intended to go out dancing tonight. I have a vague idea of how good my ass looks in these jeans," he informed Sebastian and damn it if the information didn't make Sebastian just a little bit harder than he already was.

Kurt lifted his hips to help Sebastian out and found he was more than a little amused by Sebastian's struggle with the skin tight jeans. Sebastian helped Kurt out of his clothing in record time averting his eyes as much as possible in an effort to respect Kurt's privacy. This just felt different, it wasn't about sex now. Sebastian was trying to take care of Kurt, a new venture that left him breathless.

Kurt's breath caught when he saw the way Sebastian averted his gaze and was trying to be respectful of boundaries they'd never had here in dreams before. It made him feel like maybe Sebastian really cared. Of course that only brought about the question, why couldn't Sebastian be like this in real life?

Once Kurt wore nothing at all, Sebastian was caught looking at the dark black and blue ugly bruises that peppered Kurt's torso. He looked up at Kurt then emotion apparent in his eyes as he put trembling lips against one of the bruises. "I'll kill him Kurt," Sebastian promised. "I'll tear his fucking throat out."

Kurt was caught again, almost struck dumb by the emotion in Sebastian's eyes when the boy looked up at him after undressing him so carefully. Emotion swelled within Kurt as Sebastian kissed the bruise and swore that he would kill the man. God, why was he so perfect here in dreams and so hateful outside of them? It tore Kurt to pieces - this dissonant dichotomy.

Sebastian couldn't help himself then because Kurt looked so fucking hot and vulnerable in that moment. Sebastian flicked his tongue out and licked Kurt's cock. Kurt shuddered and Sebastian felt the weight of Kurt's arms on his shoulders. "I'm sorry baby," Sebastian said his voice filled with emotion…Than a tiny smirk. "I'm only human after all. I'm going to be careful Kurt," Sebastian promised as he stood up and hoisted the fragile boy into his arms. Then, Kurt was being conveyed once more to the shower. Again, Sebastian's strength caught him off guard. The way it felt to be picked up and carried. He wasn't some small kid. He was almost six feet tall - just shy of it. He might be rail thin, but he wasn't exactly light. Sebastian's ability to do this just did things to him.

Sebastian stepped into the shower and set Kurt down carefully. He closed the shower door behind them. He did have to admit. The blue tiles on the walls did give the shower a calming effect even if the door was clear glass, whose bright idea was that? Oh yes, dad's wife number three from whom he was recently separated. Nickleback would approve of this bathroom. It was certainly almost large enough to play baseball in, well at least have batting practice. It had both a shower and a Jacuzzi. Sebastian wrapped his arms firmly around Kurt to keep him in a standing position. The water pelted against Sebastian's back. 'Right,' he thought to himself that wasn't difficult at all.

Kurt closed his eyes as the water struck his bruised flesh. The heat felt heavenly. Once he was actually wet and not just damp, Kurt moved back and began to wash himself. He winced as the moving and bending pulled at the bruising. It was slow going but he was determined to attempt this on his own. It was after he stood up from washing his legs that his head began to swim a little and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. He caught himself against Sebastian's strong frame.

"I've got you," Sebastian said pulling Kurt against him. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you again, at least for tonight," he promised Kurt. "Tonight you're mine," Sebastian whispered the words in Kurt's ear like a promise before he touched his lips to the bruise on Kurt's neck. He backed away to look and was surprised to see the bruise fading before his eyes. He flicked emerald eyes on Kurt then. 'In dreams anything is possible,' Sebastian thought to himself.

Kurt wanted to cry at those words. Perfect words spoken by someone he could be brought to care for so much, but reality - reality wasn't this. Reality was disappointing! His heart yearned for what he got to experience here in dreams but it was not to be. Could he really be blamed for giving in to something his heart and soul cried out for so loudly? He rested his head against Sebastian's chest for a moment and listened to the sound of Sebastian's heartbeat. Then, Sebastian was kissing his neck. He looked up when Sebastian pulled away. "What?" Kurt inquired, confused.

Sebastian shook his head unable to explain what had just happened, but desperate to see if he could make it happen again. "Finish this shower so I can take you to bed," he growled in Kurt's ear very impatiently. "I want..." he thought about telling Kurt about the kisses and the bruises, but then he thought little secrets didn't hurt either. "I want you," Sebastian said his eyes focused on Kurt through the pelting water and truer words had never been spoken.

"Incorrigible." He chuckled fondly. He could always count on Sebastian's mind to go to sex at some point. The saddest thing of all however was that Kurt felt more desired here in dreams with Sebastian than he did in real life with his boyfriend, Blaine. That was a bitter pill to swallow, but he couldn't allow himself to think about that now. Here none of that mattered. Here none of that was real. Oh the lies we tell ourselves! Kurt finished his shower though he did have to rely on Sebastian's hands on his hips to keep him steady. He turned back to face Sebastian. "Well, I'm done. Are you happy now?" Kurt inquired.

Another loaded question, so Sebastian reached behind Kurt and shut off the water using the proximity to whisper in Kurt's ear. "When I have you under me screaming my name in the throes of passion, then I'll be happy," but there was no teasing or joking or trickery in his words. When he backed away, Kurt saw that Sebastian was utterly serious. Kurt was hardly in any condition to be getting up to anything like what Sebastian wanted, but the words whispered in his ear still made him want. He might be a bit more of a prude out in the real world, but he still desired. He was still a teenaged guy. He just restrained himself more. His thoughts were then distracted by Sebastian's rush to get them out of the shower and dried off and onto the bed.

Sebastian was quick to get them out of the shower and toweled off, dried and on the bed where he wasted no time in putting his lips against Kurt's perfect, pale skin. What he saw next were the bruises disappearing from Kurt's skin wherever Sebastian's lips touched. He didn't know how to explain it, but he'd run with it if it meant making Kurt well, even if this was just a dream.

Sebastian was beginning to hate seeing Kurt hurt in any way. Kurt couldn't help but gasp when Sebastian's lips found each bruise. He closed his eyes, relishing the sensation, and marveling at how the kisses that should have been setting off bruises did no such thing. The fact that Sebastian was taking his time to attend each bruise was enough to move Kurt to tears. Sebastian looked up from his ministrations to find Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry baby," he said sliding up Kurt's body that was now nearly bruise free. He stopped when his lips were leveled with Kurt's. He captured Kurt's lips then sucking on the bottom lip.

"Sorry... I... I just think everything's finally catching up with me," Kurt sighed heavily. It was part how much care Sebastian showed him, part realizing what had nearly happened tonight and the rest was just stress more than likely. He returned the kiss though, taking the comfort Sebastian offered in that way. As unraveling as Sebastian's actions could be, in this moment they were grounding. Sebastian was his tether in the aftermath of a strange and confusing night.

"I think I'm magic," Sebastian smirked. "Whenever I touch that record it turns into gold," he sang the line for Kurt before looking down at Kurt's clear torso. "My payment good sir? I expect it in full for my very magical lips," Sebastian teased Kurt unwittingly. He wasn't really expecting for Kurt to flip him around and pin him to the bed straddling him. There was a very recognizable fire in Kurt's eyes and Sebastian was loving every moment of it. Then the question came that turned his blood to ice.

He didn't know how it happened that Sebastian's kisses had healed the bruises, made them like they'd never been. It was mystifying to be certain, but the kisses had also been quite enflaming. He could not help his reactions. He relished the shock that came over Sebastian's face when he suddenly flipped him. A mad idea flitted through his mind as he stared into those shocked emerald eyes. "Ever bottomed before?" Kurt inquired, his eyes narrowing and a playful smirk on his lips.

Sebastian coughed and sputtered and stared at Kurt Hummel in shock. "Kurt," he barely managed the strangled word from his lips. What the heck was wrong with him? He couldn't let Kurt win at this game. He grabbed a hold of Kurt's forearms and slide Kurt down on the bed in one motion and in the next he pinned Kurt's body to the mattress with his wall of muscle.

Suddenly being pinned left Kurt breathless. There was something so unfairly stirring about the way Sebastian just took control. Kurt was a control freak, but sometimes there was something just so enticing about losing control and losing control with Sebastian was even hotter. "I don't bottom," Sebastian growled in Kurt's ear before nipping it. When Kurt moaned from pleasure Sebastian smirked, satisfied he'd clearly asserted his sexual prowess again. Take that Hummel.

He found it odd that Sebastian did not bottom. He wondered idly if there was a reason for it, but then Sebastian was trailing kisses down his neck and all coherent though was suddenly lost. He whimpered at the sensation. It felt too good. "Bas..." Kurt's heart skipped when he was pulled down and pinned. Fuck - that was far more enticing than it should be. There was something seriously hot about Sebastian above him like this, there really was. Those mercurial orbs focused on Sebastian, then Kurt used a few tricks he'd learned and the strength people never seem to realize he had to flip them. Take that Smythe!

"Will it always be like this between us, Bas? You always in control, always dominating?" Kurt asked softly as his fingertips traced idle patterns on Sebastian's chest. "I suppose I should get used to it - right?" He wanted to try things, to do things, but most of the time he never had the chance because the few times he and Sebastian had met here in dreams, Sebastian led it all.

"Are you unhappy Red?" Sebastian asked kissing the inside of Kurt's wrists where he found further bruising. Magically, again, the bruises began to fade.

Was he unhappy? No, Kurt couldn't really say that he was, but he did feel just a little like things were not equal between them. "No...Not unhappy, Wolf…Just... Curious as to what it is like. You do so many things to me and I find myself wishing I could return the favor. Is that so bad?" He inquired. "You make me feel wanted and desired and a thousand other things I never thought I would feel. You make me feel like anything is possible, Wolf. You've shown me so many things already, and I just wanted you to know that, to feel it," Kurt tried to explain.

Sebastian took in the words. He didn't know how to feel about them. As usual, Red was leaving him... at a loss. This was flirting dangerously close to overly emotional territory that he just wasn't good at dealing with. All the same, Red's words did do funny things to his heart. He'd wanted someone to care for so long, but after so long of no one caring he'd given up. Now, he didn't know what to do with it. He didn't know how to deal with them becoming so much closer here in dreams - especially considering how much the reality sucked.

Sebastian grasped for a good answer. Was it bad that Kurt wanted to return the favor? No! Could Sebastian let him? That was an entirely different can of worms altogether. There was no way in hell he could give Kurt what he wanted. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't bring himself to give it to anyone. It had nothing to do with Kurt specifically. He was just nowhere near ready to confront any of that, to allow that deep a connection. It was too fucking soon. So Sebastian did what he did best, he bottled it up, stuck it on a shelf and turned things back to sex where he could be comfortable and in control.

He kissed away the last of Red's bruises and then claimed those silken lips in a kiss carefully measured to leave Red breathless and all thoughts of turning the tables chased far out of the boy's mind. Dirty play perhaps, but he never said that he'd play fair. Sebastian kept on kissing Red, using all his sexual experience and tricks to work the boy up with kisses and subtle fleeting touches. He ignored the strange aching in his heart.


	14. Chapter 14 Love and Trust

**Atena1440: **Told myself I wasn't gonna beg for reviews, but if you're reading this we'd so appreciate some. **_Reviews are love people, so share the love_**.

**Chapter 14** – Love and Trust

Kurt moaned into the passionate kisses and began to writhe at Wolf's expert touch. God it made him feel so good. He couldn't help himself. He quickly got lost in the pleasure that the Wolf was dealing him. "Please." he panted between kisses, worked up already to the point that he felt aching and needy.

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips. God the boy was breathtaking. He captured Kurt's lips again in a searing kiss before moving down Kurt's chest leaving a trail of soft, slow kisses. He continued the trail until he was situated between Kurt's legs his tongue flicking out to taste Kurt, a moan falling from his lips. He licked his way up Kurt's already growing erection until he could wrap his lips around that stiff cock. He sucked slowly with a purpose attempting to elicit delicious moans of pleasure from his partner.

Sebastian did such wicked things to him. He shouldn't enjoy it as much as he did but he could not stop it. He didn't know how and he didn't really want to. He wanted to give in to the pleasure that was being dealt to him - so much. He whimpered as Sebastian's lips trailed downward and moaned low and long when Sebastian's lips wrapped around his arousal. "Wolf." He whimpered his voice so full of desire, so needy.

Sebastian sucked Kurt off with expert precision, slow and languid at first and then increasing his pace. The noises that Kurt was making turning him hard already. Kurt was arching his hips and thrusting a bit into Sebastian's mouth and God that was hot too. Two weeks ago Kurt would have no idea what to do, but already he was getting bolder, exploring more. It both excited and frightened Sebastian. Excited him because he'd awoken this passion in the flawless Porcelain Angel. Scared him because Kurt was already asking for things that Sebastian could not give. Therefore, this meant that this relationship of theirs, if one could call it that, the honeymoon period, so to speak, was drawing to a close. The fact saddened Sebastian more than he'd anticipated.

So many whimpers, so many moans, so many pleasure filled sounds fell from Kurt's lips, a whole chorus of them and all for Sebastian. He didn't know that what was between them was in danger. He had no way of knowing. He was simply gone in the moment, lost to the things Sebastian so effortlessly did to his body, and secretly his heart. In his waking moments, Kurt felt like such an asshole sometimes falling for Wolf when he had Blaine, but Blaine didn't seem interested in the passion Kurt might have lurking behind the calm exterior. So many imbalances in his life and he didn't know when that had started or why it had happened, but it had and now there was a price to be paid. Kurt didn't know it yet, didn't know anything beyond the pleasure of the moment. It was good, it was so good. He was already so close and he could scarcely believe it. "Close... god... so close." he whimpered in that beautifully wrecked tone.

"Come for me Red," Sebastian commanded Kurt for a moment before returning his attention back to Kurt's cock. Swirling and sucking and dragging until Kurt was a writhing sobbing mess of pleasure. He felt so powerful now, so very, very powerful.

The pleasure hit him suddenly and hard. "Bastian!" he cried out, completely unaware of the familiarized version of the Wolf's true name that tumbled from his lips. He arched nearly off the bed, panting and clinging to whatever his hands could grab. Kurt needed something to tether him to this reality, something to keep him from floating away on the intense pleasure that Sebastian dealt him. Finally he collapsed almost completely boneless back to the bed. He was panting and trembling mind and body reeling from Sebastian's ministrations.

Sebastian didn't give Kurt a real chance to recover. He slicked his fingers up with lube and pressed one to Kurt's opening inserting it slowly and pumping it up and down. He loved the way Kurt half sobbed, half gasped at the intrusion. When he was satisfied with one, he added another wiggling and scissoring them. Kurt arched his hips off the bed and Sebastian put his other hand on Kurt's stomach pushing down and anchoring him to the mattress. "Not yet," he said seductively.

He didn't know what had gotten into his Wolf, but it was intense. He was already hypersensitive from his orgasm and his Wolf was already starting to prep him. It felt so much more intense while his body was still thrumming from the orgasm. It didn't hurt, but it was overwhelming to his inexperienced senses. He felt like he might go out of his skin. "Bas..." Kurt whimpered when Sebastian said, 'not yet.' Even though Kurt had just come, his cock twitched. He couldn't get hard again, but this was just so much sensation. "Please... Bas..." He pleaded in a breathy tone that betrayed how overwhelmed he felt.

Sebastian had no intention of stopping. He slipped in a third finger and started to search. When he found what he was looking for, he struck Kurt's bundle of nerves with a maddening determination. He would make the boy forget about this topping foolishness or he'd die that very night from heartbreak. As Sebastian became aware of the thought, a terrible fear gripped his heart. "Please what?" he growled out as he struck Kurt's prostate again and again in a punishing rhythm.

He didn't know what had gotten into his Wolf, but dear Gods it seemed as if the boy was intent on completely breaking him in the most pleasurable of ways. He whimpered and moaned and sobbed and cried out as Sebastian relentlessly went after his prostate. "Need you... need…" Kurt's words were cut off by another pleasured sob. "Need you...inside...me... please," he begged, whimpering from near overstimulation.

"Beg me some more Red," Sebastian growled as he slowed his pace to a crawl backing Kurt off of his release stroking just to tease. He'd make Kurt understand why this was the best way for things to happen, the only way for things to happen. He couldn't allow Kurt that kind of power over him. Sebastian held the cards. He was in control, and he wasn't about to give that up easily, not even for his Red. He couldn't! He was too scared.

As much as part of him might rail at the idea of begging, in this moment, as aching and needy as he felt, he couldn't help it and didn't think to try. "Please...Please Bastian...Please," Kurt begged writhing upon the bed, "please...Take me." Sebastian might have backed off but he was still over stimulated, still hypersensitive and that barest contact still felt like almost too much. "Please," he nearly sobbed.

Sebastian pulled his fingers from Kurt in the same movement as he opened up a condom with his teeth and rolled it on with one hand. He slicked himself up with lube before pressing himself at Kurt's opening. "As you wish," he purred in Kurt's ear as he eased inside of him painfully slowly, inch by inch, until he was buried inside of Kurt. "Better?" Sebastian panted. Kurt was so tight around him so ready for him it always drove Sebastian mad.

He gasped when Sebastian's fingers slipped free. You would think that it would stop the sensation, but the lack of contact just made it worse. He felt like he was hanging in limbo and he still felt too much. Kurt bit his lower lip at the purred words, why were they so sexy? Then Sebastian was slowly, so slowly entering him. He could only whimper and writhe more, he tried to shift his hips to bring the contact closer faster but Sebastian was having none of it. "Please," he begged again, his body felt so tight, so tingly, so hot. He felt like he might go mad from it all. It was too much!

Sebastian looked down at the sobbing begging boy beneath him and it began to thaw some of the ice around his heart. "Here," he said as he lifted one of Kurt's legs and then the other to rest on his shoulders marveling at how flexible Kurt was. "It will make it better," Sebastian promised. Changing the angle would help the desperate tension Sebastian had built inside of Kurt. He reached around Kurt's leg and began to stroke Kurt slowly as he rocked inside of him. "Shh, baby," Sebastian whispered. "I got you," he felt so guilty at how far he'd pushed the boy because of his own insecurities. "We'll go very easy and smooth now," he said his voice mimicking the words he was saying as he moved slow and languid inside of Kurt.

He could do nothing more than lay there and allow Sebastian to bend him whatever way he wanted. He was so overwhelmed by the world of sensation that all he could do was feel. Sebastian said the new angle would help, but Kurt still felt like he was slowly going out of his skin and mind from the pleasure. It was just a little easier to deal with at this slower pace. He whimpered when Sebastian took him in hand, his cock was still sensitive from the last orgasm. It had all happened so fast and his inexperienced senses just couldn't keep up. "Bastian," he moaned as his hands twined in the bedding. His body responded on instinct and it was easy to tell just how far gone he was.

"Okay baby," Sebastian cooed. "It's okay...I'll make it better," he promised stroking Kurt slowly as he picked up the pace of his thrusting just a little bit. "I can make you come right now Red. Is that what you want? Do you want to come now?"

"Come with me," Kurt panted. He wanted to come yes. It was so tense inside his body he knew he needed to, but he wanted Sebastian to come with him. He wanted that connection even so far gone as the pleasure had made him. You could push him to the brink, but he would still be Kurt. "Please... Bastian...Come with me."

Sebastian lowered Kurt's legs slowly kissing the inside of Kurt's ankle. "That's not how it works, pet," he said as he took a hold of Kurt's hips and rocked them gently, slowly. "I'm sorry I did this Red," he said in a tight strangled voice, "but I'll fix it." The guilt of what he'd done was catching up to Sebastian. If someone offered him the world, offered him Kurt in real life, he still wouldn't be able to come right now. He was horrified with himself.

He'd promised himself, he'd promised that he'd stay away from emotion, that he'd never hurt someone like he'd been hurt, punish someone like he'd been punished. "I'm okay Kurt," Sebastian said Kurt's name. He held onto Kurt's hips and eased out of Kurt only to impale himself into the boy once...twice...This had always made Sebastian come and come quickly. It may not be smooth. Quick and dirty, as he'd come to think of it, but at least it got the job done. After the third thrust, Sebastian was sure that Kurt would fall off the edge, all Sebastian had to do was catch him.

He didn't understand what Sebastian was sorry for. He was caught now in the tender way Sebastian kissed just above his ankle. He was lost in hearing his name fall from Sebastian's lips. He wanted to hear that more. He wanted to hear Sebastian call him by name so much more. He wanted that to be real, but it wasn't. This was just a dream - a fevered fantasy born of sexual frustration at the very least and Gods only knew what else. Then, Sebastian was stroking harder, faster and he couldn't help himself, by the third stroke, he was arching hard off the bed, screaming Sebastian's name.

He held on tight to Kurt digging his fingers into Kurt's hips and grounding the boy as he came in the space between them screaming Sebastian's name in such beautiful passionate agony. Sebastian half expected to start awake in his bed, but he was still in the dream, still buried inside of his Porcelain Angel. "You're so beautiful Kurt," Sebastian whispered in awe. "You're..." and the words he wanted to say scared him because Kurt really was becoming everything that mattered. Was that possible? For one boy to burn Sebastian's walls of stone to the ground in the span of two weeks?

He knew nothing but the intense orgasm ripping through him. He didn't realize Sebastian had a death grip on his hips. He couldn't understand the words falling from Sebastian's lips. It wasn't until he finally came down to earth once more that he was aware of anything outside his own body. He was shaking and trembling and panting. He felt so weak and so overworked. His body felt like lead and Jello all at once. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant, just odd. "Bastian," he said softly, his voice sounding tired and hoarse. He weakly reached up to Sebastian, his eyes half open and looking sleeping. "C'mere," he pleaded urging Sebastian to come closer to him.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before sinking down closer to Kurt. Keeping his weight on his elbows so as not to squish Kurt or overwhelm him further. "I'm so sorry, pet," Sebastian said brushing some matted hair off of Kurt's forehead. "I'm so sorry," his voice was tight and strangled nearly sounding like a sob.

"Cuddle...Please," Kurt asked. "Stay!" It was a command. "Just till I fall asleep," Kurt said with a big yawn. He felt so damned sleepy all of the sudden. He wasn't numb, but everything felt muted, fuzzy around the edges.

"Kurt," Sebastian said panicked now as Kurt closed his eyes. "Come back to me please," he whispered kissing Kurt's neck and nuzzling it. "Come back to me," he whispered and it almost sounded like a prayer.

He opened his eyes again. "What's the matter, Bastian?" he asked his voice still sounding tired. Of course, with what Sebastian had done to him, didn't it make sense that he wanted to sleep now? He reached up and brushed his fingertips through Sebastian's hair. "I'm alright...Just sleepy. That was intense," he commented. "I'm okay. We're okay. Aren't we?" Kurt inquired.

Sebastian felt his throat tighten. How could he tell Kurt what he was going through? He couldn't so he just nodded numbly. "Sleep now baby," Sebastian said easing out of Kurt to grab the damp towel that appeared on his nightstand and clean Kurt off before snuggling the boy into him. He listened to Kurt's heartbeat as the boy drifted in and out of sleep. This had never happened before. They'd always woken up right after sex. Why this? Why now? Sebastian was so aware of his own heartbeat.

Kurt didn't know what had happened. He didn't know why Sebastian sounded so strange - strained. He would have inquired about it, but he was so tired, the tiredness pulled at him. When Sebastian told him to sleep, it seemed like a very good idea. He felt Sebastian clean him up and had just enough wakefulness left in him to kiss Sebastian tiredly before snuggling against him. He fell asleep listening to the sound of Sebastian's heartbeat. He'd never felt closer to anyone than he did in that moment.

Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head as sleep began to sneak up on him as well. He watched the beautiful boy tucked in his arms. "I lov..." Sebastian woke with a start gasping for breath clinging to his sheets fear clutching his heart and nearly stopping it. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Oh God..." he choked out. What had he done? He knew Kurt would be dangerous. He knew the boy had the power to get under his skin, and now...now he was falling for someone that would probably never be his. This had to stop. He had to stop this. It would hurt. It already fucking hurt, but Kurt, Kurt could never know.

Kurt woke slower than usual from the dream. He felt languid and sleepy still. His body didn't feel quite as fuzzy around the edges, but he did still feel just slightly like lead and Jello. He was also naked again. He was really going to have to do something about that. Good thing he'd locked his bedroom door. It wasn't like him to sleep in the nude, but the dreams didn't seem to care how he went to bed. Reluctantly, he rolled over to first one side of the bed and then the other, finally spotting his pajamas on the far side of the bed. He didn't know how they'd gotten there but it didn't really matter.

All Kurt wanted to do was curl back up and sleep a while longer. He didn't know what had gotten into his Wolf, but that had been the most intense encounter to date. He felt a bit sore and decided that maybe a long bath wouldn't be the worst idea in the world. Finally, he cast aside the covers and reluctantly emerged from his bed. He found his robe and tied it around himself and then got some comfortable clothing out and made his way to shower. He hung his robe on the hook on the back of the bathroom door after getting the water to temperature.

It wasn't until after he had washed his hair and began to wash his body that he noticed the bruises on his hips. He blushed deeply and gingerly ran his fingertips over the markings, five on each side. Kurt had no doubt that if he could manage it, Sebastian's fingertips would match the marks exactly. He cleared his throat and shook his head to clear it of the thoughts that surged to mind. It was one thing in dreams, but another entirely in reality. He was Blaine's, though the marks on his hips might suggest otherwise.

Kurt finished showering and toweled off and began his skin care routine. He dried his hair and styled it lightly and changed into the comfortable yoga pants and long t-shirt he'd laid out. After waking up to the effects of what his dream self had been up to, he just didn't feel up to skinny jeans and anything too restricting. Thank God it was the weekend and no one would judge him for it. He made his way to the kitchen for food and tried to push the odd ending of the dream from his mind for now. He couldn't think of it. He mustn't think of it. He had to ignore the aching in his heart for a boy he couldn't have. He had Blaine and real life Sebastian didn't want him anyway. He had to let the dreams just be dreams.


	15. Chapter 15 The First Time - Part I

**Athena's Notes:** New Chapter. It's been a while since one has been up. We've been through the story now and hopefully removed all the inconsistencies. We appreciate your _**REVIEWS**_ immensely, so please keep them coming and turn us into better storytellers, or at least smut writers :). _**Reviews are love people. Share the love!**_

**Chapter 15 - **The First Time - Part I

Blaine considered himself quite lucky to be in this position in the first place. He was so very, very in love with Kurt and here they were after talking about it and thinking about it they were actually here on his bed cuddling and being close emotionally. Blaine loved every moment. The way Kurt forgave him for his stupidity was magic. He held out his hand to Kurt and they laced fingertips. He remembered what Kurt had said about fingertips touching being magic and he felt that way. He felt like this was a moment in his life that he would never forget.

"I'm so in love with you," Blaine whispered afraid to break the spell of the moment.

Kurt was not sure how he truly felt in the moment. His insides were all twisted up thanks to the dreams he was having if not every night, then very frequently. Still, he wouldn't be here if he didn't love Blaine. He did love Blaine. He might be emotionally twisted up by the boy in his dreams, but he really did love Blaine. He'd never been prouder to be a part of Klaine than tonight when he'd watched his incredible boyfriend play Tony on stage.

He smiled at Blaine's words. "I love you too," he said as their fingertips touched. Blaine got those little romantic quirks of his. Blaine was loving and sweet and that was what Kurt wanted his first time to be. At least that's what he thought he wanted his first time to be. His dreams were filled with intensity and passion. He needed this to be different - didn't he?

He leaned forward just that little bit and kissed Blaine. His lips just barely brushing Blaine's. There was no one that would interrupt them tonight. Blaine's parents were out of town. Kurt decided slow and sweet were just about perfect. Kurt's dad thought he and Blaine were at Artie's cast party and were staying with the New Directions. Kurt didn't even feel bad for the small lie he was letting Burt believe. Though he could still picture Burt from their epic conversation suggesting Kurt wait to give himself sex as a birthday present when he turned 30. The thought made him chuckle.

"Hey," Blaine laughed nuzzling Kurt's nose. "Share please."

"I was just thinking about dad," Kurt admitted and when he saw the panic in Blaine's eyes he let out another laugh. "Oh no, baby. It's nothing bad," Kurt assured his boyfriend. "It's just...I was remembering after you came to talk to him. He had an epic conversation with me about sex and mentioned that it would be a great birthday present to give myself when I turned 30. I was just picturing his reactions," Kurt admitted and was happy to see Blaine smile as well. Blaine's eyes danced so prettily when he was happy.

"Kurt, I'm so proud to be with you, so very proud. I meant what I said on stage. Our first time...It should be special. I want you to feel special. Like you matter to me. Because you do. You're the most important person in my life," Blaine said his voice a bit wavery with emotion. "I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

Those words brought tears to his eyes. They were exactly the right words, perfect words, after that talk he'd had with his father. Whatever he was dreaming seemed another world away in the face of those words. "You make me feel so special, Blaine. I want to do this, you matter to me too Blaine. I want to give this to you - so much," Kurt said and he meant the words. No matter how interesting and intense his dreams were, this was what he'd always hoped his first time would be, loving and sweet.

"Oh...Kurt I'm so nervous," Blaine admitted a little breathlessly. "I want...I need to do this right. I...want to give this to you too," Blaine admitted a little shyly. "I know we've talked about this before...a little. I just...I never told you it's a first for me too. You're my first real everything Kurt. You're my heart and soul and I love you so much, so much," Blaine said as he ran his hand up and down Kurt's arm kissing Kurt's lips in a slow, deep kiss filled with passion and promise. Blaine was going to be perfect for himself and for Kurt.

He wasn't as nervous, of course that could be all the sex he had in dreams. Well it wasn't true that he wasn't nervous at all, he just wasn't as fearful and worried as he thought he would be when this finally happened. "I'm nervous too," Kurt admits, but it was hearing that this was Blaine's first time as well that sealed the deal. He deserved to share his first time with someone who was also experiencing their first time - didn't he?

His thoughts were cut off at the passionate kiss Blaine started. Oh, yes that was good. He and passion were better acquainted and if not for who he was with, Kurt could entirely believe this was a dream. He didn't allow himself to think about what it might say about him that his heated dreams never featured his loving boyfriend. Kurt returned the passion in equal measure, his fingertips moving down the center of Blaine's chest. He wanted less clothing between them, but this needed to be slow and sweet so he could be patient - for now.

Blaine reached for Kurt his fingertips wrapping around Kurt's hip bone and pulling him closer. His hand slow and precise dipping under Kurt's white shirt to feel the soft skin underneath. He ran his hand up Kurt's side and then along Kurt's back as he pushed Kurt down onto the mattress to lay on top of him kissing his lips and playing his fingers along Kurt's side. "Would you take off my shirt Kurt?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Blaine knew how hesitant Kurt was to remove any of his clothing and Blaine wanted to be careful not to suggest anything that would make Kurt uncomfortable. They hadn't really seen each other naked. All this was so new and different. Blaine had to go slow enough to make sure that Kurt was comfortable as well. After what had happened in front of Scandals, Blaine was very aware of how important it was for Kurt to feel safe with him.

If only Blaine knew the truths about how mentally innocent his boyfriend really wasn't, but Blaine didn't know, couldn't know. He'd once asked if Blaine ever had the desire to just rip each other's clothes off and the answer had internally disappointed Kurt. While on one hand he was glad that Blaine did desire him, the fact that Blaine felt that was why they invented masturbation had frustrated him and not sexually. He wanted Blaine to desire him as much as the Wolf of his dreams did and that Blaine didn't seem to kind of hurt.

Here they were now, and Blaine's innocent, sweet passion was showing and that was comforting and a little stirring. Blaine's hand on his skin felt so different from the one that trailed across it in dreams. He chided himself for comparing, but he couldn't help it. Those dreams had given him something of an expectation for passion and it was hard reconciling that with reality. It was hard wanting two very different things.

Kurt sat up as much as he could and his fingertips took hold of the hem of Blaine's shirt and slowly peeled it up and off. Blaine was gorgeous in his own way. That tanned, toned skin... Kurt couldn't help himself, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss right over Blaine's heart.

Blaine may be oblivious most of the time, but now his focus was on Kurt's face and the terribly sad look that it was housing. He'd have to be stupid to have missed it. He framed Kurt's face in his hands forcing Kurt's gaze to focus on him. "Something's wrong," he said and it isn't a question it was a statement. "Tell me," he begged.

Kurt wasn't going to tell Blaine what he was thinking. He couldn't hurt Blaine like that. "It's nothing, Blaine. It's just... a little overwhelming... to be here - finally. I'm just processing it and trying to savor the moments," Kurt began. Yes, he was lying, but he couldn't hurt Blaine. Besides they were just dreams. 'They're just dreams,' he told himself. "I was just thinking of the time I asked you if you ever wanted to just rip each other's clothes off and how you said yeah but also said that's why they invented masturbation," Kurt explained.

"There are times when I just, I feel so much Blaine. As sweet and loving and tender as I want things to be, there are times I want you so much I can't stand it. I love that you treat me like I'm precious, but sometimes I just want to feel like you want me," Kurt confessed as it was the safest thing to say. It would explain the slight sadness, the pensive look and it wouldn't be truly hurtful. Things with them were always romantic and sweet, Blaine never seemed to get fiery and passionate. Kurt would never tell Blaine that he missed fire and passion because how could he explain how he knew what those things were like?

"You...You think I don't want you?" Blaine said looking confused. How could Kurt think such a thing? Blaine supposed he knew, but bless Kurt to believe that it was all about him and not at all about Blaine's insecurities. "Do you really think I would ever want to be here with anyone else?" Blaine asked. "God Kurt...Tearing off your clothes is so easy. Every time I look at you I'm peeling off your layers and I..." Blaine blushed then. "You don't know what doing things this way means, what it took for us to get here, but if you think I don't want you," Blaine said as he shifted his hips forward letting Kurt feel how much he wanted him.

"I masturbate so I don't go crazy because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you and you saw that last night. Alcohol lowers your inhibitions. Did you see me throwing myself at anyone else?" Blaine asked as he reached for Kurt's shirt and pulled it off of Kurt's head in one fluid motion before lowering his lips to Kurt's neck. "You are the most beautiful man that I have ever seen Kurt Hummel," Blaine said honestly, "and I'm desperately in love with you. I masturbate because you want the dewy meadow and the lilacs and Taylor Lautner and the fingertips touching. All I ever wanted was you."

Kurt was moved by the words that his boyfriend spoke. Whatever was between him and Sebastian Smythe in dreams wasn't real. This, Blaine was real. Kurt owed it to himself and to his boyfriend to put his heart and soul into this. "You mean that baby?" Kurt asked his eyes glistening with unshed tears his voice low and tight with emotion. "You...You want me that much?" Kurt asked still unable to believe his ears.

"Oh God yes," Blaine gasped out as he surged forward to capture Kurt's lips in a searingly passionate kiss.

"I want you too," Kurt admitted then. "I want something real not some fantasy that will never be more than that." There was a duality in that meaning, but as Kurt gave voice to his emotions he also solidified them in truth. Blaine was supposed to be Kurt's first time and however it ended up would be perfect.

Upon hearing those words, Blaine began to worship Kurt's skin with his kisses sucking on every inch of perfect cream until he reached Kurt's nipples and began to tease those. God...The throaty groan that Kurt released was enough to send Blaine over the edge. His boyfriend was so very sexy. "Kurt," Blaine moaned out his boyfriends name but noticed how Kurt stiffened under his touch.

He couldn't answer with Blaine's lips trailing down his neck and collarbone sucking little marks into his skin along the way. Then, Blaine's lips were teasing his nipples and God that felt so good. He couldn't help the groan that fell from his lips. He didn't even think to quiet himself or be hesitant, he just reacted - pure and unadulterated - dreams bleeding into reality.

Blaine undressed Kurt then slow and with a purpose. His eyes locked constantly on Kurt's, his attentions sweet and careful. When Blaine finished, Kurt followed suit with trembling fingers surprised to find how nervous and excited he was about this entire experience. This was the first time Kurt was really seeing a boy naked, and Blaine was breathtakingly gorgeous. Kurt realized that Blaine was even more gorgeous than Sebastian to him in this moment because Kurt loved Blaine so much. Though his emotions for Wolf were growing nightly, Kurt couldn't ignore that this moment felt so right.

"You're so handsome, baby," Blaine admitted and Kurt held back a little sob. Blaine looked at him then a look of worry crossing his face.

Kurt shook his head unable to overcome the emotion. "You called me handsome," Kurt said slowly. Blaine looked at him confused and Kurt whispered. "It's a first." Blaine blushed then realizing that he'd called Kurt everything under the sun so far, but definitely not handsome.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said honestly. "I should tell you more often how amazing you are not just as a person, but as a man. Because you really are amazing Kurt and beautiful and wise and I'm so in love with you."


	16. Chapter 16 The First Time - Part II

**Chapter 16 - **The First Time - Part II

He was blushing under the weight of Blaine's gaze, but he was just as caught by the sight of his boyfriend naked. God his boyfriend was devastatingly gorgeous. "You gorgeous too," Kurt admitted. Trailing his fingertips over Blaine's exposed flesh. Blaine took Kurt's fingers and kissed each of the tips smiling at Kurt. It was their own private joke. When Kurt had first met Blaine, he'd announced that the most romantic thing to him was fingertips touching. "I'm lucky to have you Blaine Anderson," Kurt said a little bit in awe.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you Kurt Hummel," Blaine admitted. "You put up with all of my shit," Blaine deadpanned and Kurt chuckled.

"I do," Kurt teased and Blaine swatted at Kurt as he climbed on top of Kurt to cover his boyfriend's body with his own. The feel of skin against skin was incredible. Blaine's cederish cologne was enticing. The feelings Kurt was feeling in this moment were just so intense.

"Kurt..." Blaine said fixing his eyes on his boyfriend. "You're the first person to ever see me. Really see me and love me for who I was. I'm...God I never thought anyone would ever love this," he said looking down at his body. "There's always someone stronger or taller or less gay," the phrase was said with bitterness. "But...But with you...I feel like I could be enough and you're so much more than I ever imagined I deserved," he told Kurt honestly.

He locked eyes with Blaine, unable to look anywhere else. He was moved by those words. "You... saw me. You reached out to me, and showed me a world I never thought I would get to experience while I was still in Ohio. You mean so much to me Blaine. I'll never have words to thank you, to show you just how much," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt, we didn't really talk about..." Blaine hesitated. How to put this? "Did you want...I mean do you have a preference..." and now Blaine could feel his face burning. "Do you know what I'm asking?" he asked his voice hoarse.

He blushed at those words. "I've never done anything before but I want to eventually do both... I think though that since we still have West Side story to do, that this time at least you should take me. No one will notice if Officer Krupke is walking differently, but Tony? Yeah Artie would kill us both," Kurt giggled blushing profusely.

Blaine blushed too. "I...I...That might be wise," he said schooling his reaction as best he could. "Okay," he nodded as he slid off of Kurt to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. "So, I'm going to go very slowly and you have to tell me how it feels. Promise Kurt," he said his hands trembling a bit at the idea that any part of him was actually going to be inside of a boy, but not just any boy, the boy he loved.

"I'm so desperately in love with you Kurt," Blaine said a bit breathlessly. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel that you weren't desired or wanted, but I'm going to try to fix that now," he said as he popped the bottle of lube open and applied some to his fingers. "This has a all been theory up to now," he reminded Kurt. "So...you have to help me with the practice."

As odd and awkward as this could be, it was strangely comforting that Blaine was blushing just as much as Kurt was. "I may have experimented myself once or twice. You know me, I have to know things, I can't just let them be... it... it's weird at first. Just use a lot of lube and go really slow," Kurt explained. He may not touch himself frequently, but he had explored his own body before. What teenage boy hadn't?

Blaine looked a bit shell shocked and impressed at the same time. In the end, the look resembled one of Rachel Berry's looks of constipation. He tried to work through his emotions of the knowledge, but, in the end, being impressed with his boyfriend prevailed. "Okay...that's hot," Blaine admitted already feeling himself getting harder in response to the thought. "I...Next time you feel the need to do...that...I need to be in the room," Blaine admitted and then blushed redder than a tomato and then bit his lower lip. "Fuck Kurt," he expelled all his frustration. "And how am I not suppose to be intimidated by this now? You do know you do everything better than me anyway," Blaine teased Kurt.

Kurt blushed more at that, but the thought that the very idea that he had touched himself was turning Blaine on that much was certainly, hot. "Maybe we can... work up to that," Kurt said in a slightly strained tone. Not even realizing his words echoed someone else's. "I didn't do much, so please don't be intimidated," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine couldn't help tease his boyfriend, but in the next moment his look was one of focus as he spread Kurt's legs a bit wider as he traced Kurt's opening with his finger. The fact that he shuddered and Kurt did at the same time, and there was an electrical current that zinged through Blaine's body was proof of the intensity of the moment. "Okay?" he asked his voice hoarse and when Kurt nodded yes he slipped his finger inside of his boyfriend carefully. "Oh," Blaine said feeling Kurt's muscles around his finger and smiled. "That's different."

Kurt gasped a little at the sensation. It was less confident than the one his mind was used to but all the same it felt so intense. Dreams were not reality and Blaine's touch was so good. Hesitant and slow, but intense in its own way. "Blaine," Kurt moaned as his boyfriend explored and teased his body at an almost torturously slow pace.

Blaine waited for Kurt's muscles to relax around his finger before he plunged in and out of his boyfriend enjoying very much the faces that Kurt made in response. When he felt that Kurt was getting accustomed to the sensation, he asked, "can I go further?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine slipped a second finger inside of his boyfriend feeling his cock jump at the sensation and God, that was hot. He put his hand on his own cock and began to tug as he rocked his fingers inside of Kurt slow and steady waiting for Kurt to get use to him again.

Kurt whimpered and moaned writhing ever so slightly at the sensation of Blaine's finger inside him. "Please go further," he panted in a breathless tone. Kurt's eyes were half lidded and when he saw Blaine start to stroke himself Kurt couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips. "So hot," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine stretched his boyfriend a bit awkwardly as he figured out what he was doing. When Kurt told him to scissor his fingers Blaine was more than impressed. His hand made faster jerking motions on his cock as he scratched Kurt enough to insert a third finger. He pumped his fingers inside of Kurt then getting harder and harder from the noises Kurt was making. "Kurt," Blaine finally said in a strangled voice. "I have to...I...Please let me inside of you." It was spoken in a whimper and Blaine finally knew what the need behind sexual pressure was. He desperately wanted Kurt.

The awkwardness helped Kurt keep some of his focus. Enough that he could coach Blaine in how best to prepare him for what they both wanted to get to next. He gasped as Blaine's fingertips found his prostate, getting so hard his aching arousal started to weep. "Yes... please... please Blaine," Kurt half begged because he was just as needy in this moment. "Take me."

Blaine slipped his fingers out of Kurt and undid the wrapper of the condom a bit awkwardly. He rolled it over his cock and applied a generous amount of lube before shifting between Kurt's legs. He didn't know what he was doing, but he would do his best for Kurt. He used his hand to guide his cock to Kurt's opening. "Ready?" he asked his voice tight and when Kurt nodded yes Blaine slowly began to ease inside of his boyfriend. Midway through he was whimpering and fighting back a moan. God, did Kurt know how hot this was, how amazing it felt?

It was such a turn on watching Blaine - even with the adorable awkwardness. "Ready," Kurt affirmed softly. Slow breaths, relax, try to relax. Kurt told himself, remembering how things had gone that first time in the dreams. He knew this was going to be somewhat uncomfortable.

Blaine then realized he had his eyes closed and when he opened them he saw Kurt's face contorted in pain and tears streaming down his eyes. "Oh Baby," Blaine said as he bent forward rocking where he was inside of Kurt. "Should we stop? Kurt...I don't want to hurt you."

The pain that cut through Kurt initially was so much more intense than he'd expected. Even if he had had the dreams this felt so incredibly different. His body was so different here, so much less pliable than the first time he'd done this in a dream. The pain was sharp and intense and he couldn't hide the tears from Blaine. That wasn't something that he'd been expecting. Kurt shook his head no and bit his bottom worrying it between his teeth until Blaine caught it between his own lips. "I love you," Blaine announced and the knowledge of that helped Kurt relax. He managed a smile and reached his hand for Blaine's entwining their fingers as he kept breathing and waiting for his body to be okay with Blaine inside him. When the pain and the discomfort ebbed away, Kurt shifted his hips to let Blaine know it was okay to continue.

Blaine went slow at first testing how it felt to pull in and out of Kurt. The first couple of movements were awkward, but as he got use to them he developed a rhythm. He was surprised how Kurt moved with him on instinct. It felt unlike anything he'd ever imagined and far outstripped his expectations. "I'm so in love with you," Blaine panted as he shifted a bit faster changing his rhythm and trying a faster pace.

Yes, it was awkward at first, but then Blaine found his rhythm and it got so much better and Kurt let the moans fall free - unaccustomed to holding them back. He was open and honest with Blaine. He couldn't help that his mind knew what to do and met Blaine thrust for thrust.

"Gosh this is harder than I thought," Blaine admitted shifting his angle again as he continued to try to look. "I mean maybe I'm being ambitious here for a first but..." Blaine felt Kurt's body convulse then and grinned satisfied. "Or not," he made one more thrust and Kurt was gasping and crying out his name. The hand that was entwined with Blaine's squeezed his fingers hard in a vice grip. "Oh," Blaine gasped. "That's what that feels like."

Kurt's body couldn't help but respond to the way Blaine's found that spot inside him. That bundle of nerves getting hit made Kurt convulse and shudder. It was too much, the pleasure coiled low and hot inside his abdomen and one more stroke against his prostate sent Kurt over the edge. "Blaine!" He cried out, arching into Blaine as his orgasm washed over and through him.

Blaine didn't come, but the fact that Kurt was coming made all the difference. He rocked inside of Kurt as Kurt collapsed on the blankets spent. He didn't even mind Kurt's come all over his chest. His heart was beating so fast he felt like he finally understood Pavarotti's dilemma. "Did I just?" he asked breathlessly. "Wow," he said looking down at Kurt who just then opened his eyes a drunk look held within them. "You were breathtaking," he admitted.

"Yes... yes you just... God... feeling you against... that... bundle of nerves... it - it just hit me so fast," Kurt stammered, blushing. "But... I want you to... to come too, Blaine," Kurt said, blushing profusely.

"It's okay baby," Blaine said kissing Kurt. "I'm a bit far off..." he admitted. It was their first time timing wouldn't be perfect, and while Blaine was selfish about a lot of things this he couldn't be selfish about. "You outstripped my wildest hopes for this," he admitted burying himself inside of Kurt and holding there. "I never thought I'd actually make you come." That was how unsure of himself Blaine Anderson was. "Can we just lay here for a few minutes and maybe take a shower together?" he asked hesitantly.

He didn't really understand that totally, but the mental experience he had was admittedly with someone who had a great deal of experience. He couldn't comment. He listened to Blaine's words, holding him tightly. "We can stay here like this and then shower, but you also have to let me help you get off. You did get me off and I want to return the favor," Kurt suggested quietly, once more blushing scarlet.

"Alright," Blaine hesitated. "I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for though," he admitted and they lay like that for a few more moments before Blaine pulled out of Kurt and threw the condom away and walked them to the bathroom. He started the water and climbed into the shower with Kurt. He was a little surprised that Kurt had meant what he said because once they were under the hot water, Kurt's fingers wrapped around Blaine's cock and...Oh my.

"I won't. I'm curious about a lot of things though," Kurt confessed blushing. He had to touch Blaine then. Seeing Blaine still so hard after giving him so much pleasure he had to make Blaine feel good. His hand wrapped around Blaine and God the feel of it in his hand was hot and heavy and sexy. Slowly, he stroked Blaine trying different things to find out what took Blaine apart best.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped as he clung to the shower wall Kurt between him and the wall stroking him. "God...Fuck," Blaine gasped as he covered Kurt's hand with his and showed him how to move his hand. When Kurt mimicked the movements and improved on them Blaine was very, very vocal. "You're so good baby. You're so good."

He let Blaine guide him, not at all embarrassed about it, after all he had his own and he knew well enough that what he liked was already different than what apparently made Blaine feel best. So it was no big deal, not really. "Well I think it helps that I have one of my own," he teased his boyfriend. He kept stroking Blaine until he got his boyfriend off.

When Blaine came he was shocked at how good it was, how good all of it was. He was kind of surprised as Kurt supported him a bit and then they wash each other tenderly. They were wearing pajama bottoms and had air freshened the room and changed the sheets, in case. Snuggling up to Kurt was terribly romantic and satisfying.

This was exactly as it should have been - perfect, sweet, and right. Kurt was vaguely aware of the fact that this feeling would have been hard to engineer with anyone else, even Wolf. He had absolutely no regrets about the experience even though it had been vastly different than the experiences of his dreams. He was amazed to find that the way his mind had not at all felt the pain in his dreams that his body had felt in reality. He was so glad that Blaine was there. Blaine who Kurt knew loved him, who Kurt loved in return, and who Kurt felt safe to share this experience with. Yes. 'Things were right and as they should be,' Kurt thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17 How Do I Live?

**Athena's Note:** _Reviews are love people, _and we haven't been getting a lot of them, so if you are reading _**Please, Please, Please** Review!_

**Chapter 17 - **How Do I Live?

It had been weeks since he'd had a dream about Kurt Hummel. He'd almost begun to hope in a way that he was cured, but also there was this pain in his gut, a pain he didn't want to admit to. He missed Kurt terribly and he was desperate to see him. The fact that he'd almost told Kurt he loved him scared the shit out of him. It wasn't possible to feel that way toward someone that was only a figment. Was it? Well he wouldn't give into this, not him, not Sebastian Smythe. He'd teach this boy who was boss, next time. God, he hoped there would be a next time. The thought that there might not be scared him even more.

Going to sleep with that thought in mind it wasn't surprising that he awoke in his Dalton Dorm room with a naked Kurt under him. "Hello Princess. Did you miss me?" Sebastian drawled as he nuzzled Kurt's neck. Kurt was just now waking up and the bright morning sun was streaming in through the windows.

It had been long enough between the dreams that Kurt wasn't expecting to 'wake' into one. Sebastian above him was still hot. This was awkward though, wasn't it? He'd just fallen asleep after he and Blaine had made love for the first time. He tensed because he didn't know how to react, how to feel about this, how to reconcile reality and now this dream. Why would he be dreaming of Sebastian after sating his sexual needs in reality? It made no sense, but all the same he couldn't help but move against Sebastian, the friction...God the friction.

As Kurt started to come to, his body went ramrod straight. Sebastian wasn't sure whether to get off of the boy or pin him harder to the mattress, the squirming certainly wasn't helping. "Relax baby," Sebastian drawled in Kurt's ear. "You're going to make me come," he made an effort to sound like a prick.

Kurt didn't like the tone in Sebastian's voice. He arched a brow at it. This felt so different and weird and almost wrong but not and still kinda hot but he was still confused. As he settled into this dream more, he laid there languidly, something he didn't normally do, but he felt different, he looked up at Sebastian expectantly, wondering just what was going on. This whole dreaming business was hot but now it was a little stranger than it had been since Kurt had finally slept with Blaine.

It was only then that he took a moment to look at Kurt and he felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart. "There's something different about you," he said his voice sounding dark and ominous. Sebastian knew what was different and he'd never wanted to fuck and kill another human being in the same measure as he did in that very moment. One thing was certain, Blaine Anderson's days were numbered for touching something that belonged to Sebastian Smythe. Fuck...Where the fuck had that line of thinking come from?

Kurt smirked at the dark tone, the way Sebastian bristled. "What's the matter, Sebastian?" He inquired in that sarcastically honeyed tone. Sebastian wasn't being his Wolf now. Sebastian was being more like his real self and that just made this easier and weirder in the same breath. "Oh, are you jealous? Jealous that I got to have sex with Blaine before you did?"

"Fuck you Hummel," Sebastian said pinning Kurt to the mattress. "Actually, that isn't such a bad idea," he said as he reached for Kurt's cock and jerked on it with intent. It wasn't a sweet jerk it was fueled by anger and passion, but never with an intent to harm Kurt. He couldn't do that. He felt too much for the boy, but if Kurt thought that Sebastian wasn't going to punish him for that little comment, for the feelings Kurt had elicited, Kurt had another thing coming.

He enjoyed the jealousy in Sebastian's eyes - was that wrong? Oddly, Kurt couldn't bring himself to care if it was or not. There was something different to the passion of this moment, but it was still intense. An intensity that Blaine would never be able to match simply because it wasn't in his nature. Blaine was a sweet, dapper, gentleman who loved him. Sebastian was a selfish bitch that ignited forbidden passions deep within his soul. Two very different people and thus two very different effects.

Kurt gasped at just how much more intense this felt. He whimpered and moaned as Sebastian's touch swiftly brought him to aching hardness and desperate need. "Bas..." he moaned, arching and shifting against the bedding.

"Don't you dare fucking call me that," Sebastian said as he grabbed Kurt's arm in a vice grip and jerked him down on the bed before taking Kurt's wrists in between his own and pinning them above Kurt's head. "Don't..." That last word was spoken like a plea out of Sebastian's lips. "Shut your eyes," he said. "I said shut them," he jerked on Kurt's cock again.

"Wolf?" Kurt asked, his tone strained just then because those words hurt. Whatever was between them in reality, the dreams had always been different. Then he was being pinned more completely, his wrists pinned above his head. "Please... don't... just..." Kurt was trying to keep the dream world from twisting. "Please still... be my Wolf," Kurt pleaded as he finally shut his eyes because this felt so different and it felt really good, but it made his heart hurt and he didn't know why.

Sebastian captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss. "As you wish," he whispered in Kurt's ear before his fingers found Kurt's opening like two poles of a magnet. He ran the rough pad of his finger over the opening and was satisfied to find Kurt whimpering with Kurt's hands still pinned Sebastian reached for the bottle of lube that appeared on his nightstand. He released Kurt's wrists and flicked the bottle open applying the lube to his fingers. He noticed that Kurt's eyes were still closed. He breathed a sigh of relief. There would be no way he could do this with Kurt looking at him. He just felt too much. He slipped a finger inside of Kurt without preamble rocking it in and out as his lips covered over the bruises Blaine had left on Kurt's chest. "Mine," he growled possessively.

Things changed just slightly then. Those words soothed the pain that had clenched Kurt's heart. He relaxed beneath Sebastian then and gave in to his Wolf's intentions. He whimpered and moaned at Sebastian's teasing touch. He arched when Sebastian's finger slipped inside him and his hands began to twine in the sheets. The growled mine sent wicked shivers through Kurt and he couldn't help but moan, "Wolf."

Why did everything have to be so messed up and so complicated? Why couldn't this be easy? Why did he have to dream sex with Sebastian after making love with Blaine for the first time? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair for his heart to be torn into two pieces like this. Neither piece belonged to him. It just made everything feel so different. Sebastian claiming him just wasn't fair. Especially since they hated each other in real life. All of this was slowly breaking Kurt's heart, but in the moment all he could do was feel what Wolf was doing to him. The pleasure was all he could react to, but if a small tear leaked from his eye - no one would notice - right?

Sebastian caught the tear in his lips and then licked them. "I heard a song. It made me think of you," he admitted in Kurt's ear as he stretched Kurt with two fingers expertly, knowing now exactly how to do so and how to do so in as little time as possible. He knew Kurt. Knew him better than anyone. A third finger slipped inside and Sebastian worked his magic.

Why? Why did Wolf have to be so sweet and do things like kiss away the tear? Why did he have to be like this when Sebastian was such a bitch? Why did he have to be with Blaine? Why did he have to be in love with Blaine and why did he have to fall for Wolf? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to any of them and Kurt didn't know what to do. "Wh- what song?" Kurt inquired between sounds of worked his body like he knew everything about it, and he certainly seemed to know every button. It just took Kurt apart so fast.

Sebastian spoke the words into Kurt's ear because he didn't trust himself to sing them without emotion. His voice sounded dry and distant, but his heart against Kurt's chest beat like a wild caged bird. "How do I get through one night without you?" Sebastian asked. "If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?" It was a legitimate question, but Sebastian didn't know whether he was asking himself or Kurt. Who had the answer? "Let me have you," Sebastian begged in Kurt's ear. "Let me in!" This one was a command.

Kurt shattered in that moment. Those words in his ear, feeling Sebastian's heart trying to beat free of his chest. It wasn't fair! Sebastian had him first in dreams, had him before he even knew who Sebastian Smythe was. Blaine had him in reality, and nothing was the same out there. Here in dreams he wanted so much to give in. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian tightly, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks now. He was forced to admit aloud what he already knew to be true. He loved Blaine but he was in love with his Wolf. "My Wolf," Kurt said softly, emotion overflowing from his tone. "I've been yours since first you touched me." Kurt confessed. His heart raced, emotion overwhelmed him. Here in dreams no lie could ever remain long between them.

"Don't say that to me," Sebastian growled, "when you let him touch you. You let him take you," Sebastian's voice broke as he slipped his fingers out of Kurt. "I'm done," he said as he climbed off of Kurt leaving the boy desperate and wound tight lying on his bed a sight that alone could make Sebastian come. It took all of his effort to lean against the opposite wall and appear unaffected. "Fuck me Sebastian. Take me," Sebastian mimicked in a high pitched voice. "You're disgusting. You beg like a dog at my feet. You and your little Hobbit boyfriend. I'm going to fuck him until he sees stars, until he cries out my name when you're inside of him," Sebastian sneered angrily.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Invading my dreams," he sneered as he stalked over to the bed grabbing Kurt by the legs and dragging his butt to the edge of the bed. He jerked himself off a few times before spreading Kurt's legs. Standing in between them, he put on a condom and pulled Kurt on top of him in one quick movement snapping his hips at the end as he buried himself inside of Kurt. Kurt squirmed against him but Sebastian held onto his hips with a vice grip.

He was still hurt and still crying and still angry but the words, he understands them. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you make me feel so good and so wanted and desired and then hurt me so much? Why do I let you do this to me?" Kurt asked to the airy nothing really. "I want you to be real so badly Wolf, but you're not. Out there, you're not mine. Out there, you don't even like me. It kills me every single time I see you," Kurt admitted. His legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist and they moved together.

"Don't talk anymore, Red," Sebastian begged as he pounded inside of Kurt with a vengeance, with a singular purpose, to make Kurt come. He's satisfied when he finds Kurt's bundle of nerves and when each stroke tears a little bit more away from Kurt. He's close, he's so fucking close to coming apart. He can feel every single one of his nerve fibers. "God Kurt...I'm so desperate for you," Sebastian admitted.

He clung to Sebastian, torn between crying from the hurt and the anger and between feeling the amazing pleasure Sebastian was dealing to him. He was clinging harder to Sebastian, his nails digging into the boy's shoulders. "So close...Wolf...so...close..." he whimpered.

Sebastian pounded into Kurt relentlessly then. "Fuck," he cried out as he felt his orgasm overtake him. Kurt's muscles closed around him as Kurt reached his own orgasm coming between them. There wasn't really anything hotter in the Universe. Sebastian struggled to grip onto the dream, but the harder he struggled the faster he slipped back into consciousness the only thing that lingered was Kurt's heartbreaking sob and Kurt's voice begging him to stay.

They came almost perfectly together. It was intense and beautiful and amazing and he just wanted to curl up with his Wolf and make the hurting stop, but he felt his Wolf slipping away from him. "No...no please...not now...not like this. Please Wolf...please don't leave me," he begged, his heart breaking as his Wolf fell asleep beside him and faded away. Kurt lay there, curled up on his side, hand on the warm space left behind and sobbed himself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Fun! I Don't Like You Either

**Chapter 18 - **Fun! I Don't Like You Either

It had been a very stressful week. He'd tried running for Senior Class President and had been beaten by one Brittany S. Pierce. The tragedy was that he loved Brittany like a sister. He was her Unicorn, so he couldn't even be angry with her for winning. The problem was that now he was definitely uncertain as to how to get into NYADA. He sat there across from Blaine at the Lima Bean feeling torn. A part of Kurt was despondent over his present situation, but a part of him was very aware of his surroundings and the table at which he sat.

Just thinking about Sebastian caused Kurt's thoughts to be a lot more erratic and unorganized. Which was bad because currently Kurt was trying to focus on Blaine. He didn't need to think about what he and Sebastian had done together in his dreams on this very table. The mere thought of this made Kurt grab up his coffee into his hand. He didn't trust it sitting on that table anymore.

Blaine was speaking again and Kurt let out a sigh. The more that his Senior Year dragged on the less opportunities that he tried out for seemed to go in his favor. Now, it appeared like the New Directions weren't going to get a second shot at Nationals. Why was it that everything he touched turned to shit?

"Rachel and I might as well get used to barista work and summer stock," Kurt told his sympathetic sweetie. "There's no way we're getting into NYADA now. If we don't win at Sectionals, I pretty much have nothing to live for." As he said the line he realized how dramatic it must sound, but he really did feel that way. He could feel his dreams slipping away. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"New Directions is a mess," Blaine agreed with Kurt clearly frustrated. "We're going to lose, Kurt, and I can't do a thing about it. Everytime I open my mouth, Finn gives me these looks like, 'What does he think he's doing?' I know what I'm doing," Blaine scowled and Kurt did have to give it to him. Blaine did have a bit more intuition about these things than Finn.

Sebastian entered the Lima Bean and as usual, his eyes scanned the crowd. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips as he saw a familiar gelled sight. Further scanning showed another familiar individual and it was one who made things twist inside Sebastian. He wanted to hate Hummel so much, but he couldn't. Hummel in dreams was just... damn! If only reality was so enticing. The mask slipped back into place and he sauntered his way over to their table. He really couldn't help himself.

He took in what Kurt was wearing. The boy was buttoned up tighter than a Victorian corset would have been cinched. Hmm...Corset...Yum! He mentally shook himself from that memory. Still, it was a pity that Kurt was hiding behind the fashion armor, covered from neck to ankle, such a fucking shame. The boy was gorgeous but for some reason out here in reality, he just didn't know it. That boy shouldn't be allowed to walk around in so much. He should be forced to walk around either naked or in very little as often as possible. 'Focus,' Sebastian chided himself as he got his head back in the game.

He slid gracefully into the seat next to Blaine's, "So, I was checking this guy out from across the room and I was like, I know that hair. So, what's up, buddy? I haven't seen you online," Sebastian inquired in that flirtatious tone of his. He gave Kurt a glance, intending to just spark the boy off. "Hi Kurt," Sebastian drawled. It was so much fun making Kurt get all riled up. Too bad they couldn't play a different game out here. Idly, Sebastian wondered if anyone noticed the undercurrent to the words he spoke. Sure, he was still keeping up appearances but he didn't like that Blaine had taken Kurt's virginity.

The knife in his gut twisted. Just seeing Sebastian out here in the real world hurt. Seeing Sebastian try to take his boyfriend away at every chance he got hurt even more. Kurt wasn't sure whether it was Sebastian constantly trying to steal Blaine or the fact that he found Blaine so much more attractive that hurt more. Kurt just knew that he was beginning to dread their encounters in this realm more and more.

"Practicing for Sectionals...Together," Kurt said throwing Blaine a honey sweet look before fixing his gaze briefly on Sebastian waiting to see if his challenge would be accepted.

"Oh yeah...Congrats on the Warbler win at your sectionals," Blaine said the picture of propriety, as usual. "We're up this week," Blaine announced raising his eyebrows and clenching his jaw to indicate the anxiety they were feeling over that little tidbit.

"Well, if there's one guy who can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat, it's Blaine Anderson, right?" Sebastian pretended to pay Blaine a compliment, but there was a sharp edge to the seemingly flirtatious words.

Blaine felt even more nervous at this prospect of having to drag the New Directions out of their funk. "Right," Blaine said his voice sounding frustrated and deflated as he announced, "I need another coffee."

Blaine walked off and Kurt waited until he was out of earshot. He fixed Sebastian with his best enigmatic little smirk. "I don't like you," he deadpanned his voice sweeter than honey as he cocked his head to the side slightly and regarded Real World Sebastian. God this was so hard. The more he looked at Sebastian the more he wished that this could be his Wolf and the more he wished the angrier he became.

He wondered idly how much Kurt really meant those words. Then, he had to remind himself that this Kurt Hummel sitting before him now was not the same Kurt Hummel that he had so much fun with every night in the world of dreams. Reconciling that fact was difficult. He just smirked at Kurt - no sense in not having some fun with the boy regardless of the different situation. "Fun," Sebastian said. "I don't like you either."

The words cut deep into Kurt and he fought to not react to them adversely. He wouldn't give Sebastian that kind of ammunition. He couldn't afford to, but there was something in Sebastian's expression that suggested that the words he was speaking were completely opposite from how he truly felt, or was Kurt's imagination just running rampant again?

Pity they couldn't be reprising their previous antics in the Lima Bean. That would be so much better than this verbal tete a tete. It was such a fucking tease. Seeing that innocently passionate creature just starting to wake within Kurt in the dreams was driving him crazy. Then, he had to meet the pretty little Ice Princess in reality. It fucking sucked.

Kurt ignored him. "I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you," Kurt spoke the words quickly and in a single breath. Hoping, against hope, that Sebastian wouldn't see through the facade that Kurt so carefully crafted in this reality.

Sebastian couldn't help but arch a brow at that. Because honestly, Kurt didn't seem to know the score. Fuck. Why did life have to do shit like this to him? Why couldn't they be on the same page? Regardless, the gauntlet had been thrown and far be it from Sebastian to not rise to the challenge.

Sebastian gave Kurt a feral grin and decided to let his own claws out to tear down at Kurt - turnabout was fair play after all. "Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you. New Directions is a joke, and one of us has a hard-luck case of the gay face, and it ain't me. Odds are by the end of the school year, I'll have Blaine, and a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron, and that gay face."

The sting of Sebastian's words took Kurt by surprise, but he just continued to wear that overly sweet smile that said 'you poor pathetic fool.' It was after all a good shield and suit of armor against Sebastian's hurtful barbs. Kurt forced himself to laugh at Sebastian's insults flinging back without hesitation, "you smell like Craigslist."

Sebastian looked like he wanted to say more, but Blaine came back with his second coffee inquiring, "what are you guys talking about?" as he sat back down in his chair next to Sebastian.

Sebastian downshifted quickly and responded, "duh...the next time we're all going out drinking, Killer?" He rewarded Blaine with a sexy smile. There was just the slightest undercurrent of something to Sebastian's words - something that wasn't flirty or playful. Sure, Blaine was cute, but Blaine had taken something from him. He might not know it, but he had taken something from a Smythe and that wasn't going to be easily forgiven or forgotten.

"Uh oh," Blaine said clearly drawing on the memory of the last time they'd all gone to Scandals. Kurt was aware of how disappointed Blaine was with his own actions in that situation and how as a result he'd decided that maybe drinking wasn't such a good idea for him. His response to Sebastian indicated that he remembered that promise and that made Kurt feel incredibly good. His lips pulled into a wider more genuine smile that he directed at his boyfriend.

"Well, I've gotta run," he smirked at Kurt. "You take care of that Warbler, Kurt," he said winking suggestively at Kurt. He couldn't help himself. God the things he wanted to do to Kurt right now like throw him back down on that table and reclaim him right in front of Blaine. Show Blaine that he might have taken Kurt's virginity, but he didn't really have Kurt. Why couldn't those dreams be real?

Kurt turned his head to watch Sebastian walk away. He found his gaze following the tall Captain for as long as possible. Damn him! Damn this power he had over Kurt. All Kurt wanted to do was turn the boy from his dreams into a reality, but even his Wolf had been harsh and punishing when last they met. That had been nearly a week ago.

Was it so wrong for Kurt to have made love to Blaine? 'Blaine,' Kurt thought as he turned toward his adorable boyfriend who was now staring at him with sympathy in his eyes. Damn Sebastian Smythe and damn the Wolf. As hard as Kurt had to fight for any shred of honest happiness in this life, he wasn't just going to relinquish that happiness to appease someones insatiable jealousy. 'Get out of my head,' Kurt thought as he leveled that sweet smile fully on his boyfriend. "I love you," Kurt told Blaine right there in the Lima Bean at the table where the Wolf had taken him.

He was still standing there when Kurt made heart eyes at Blaine and said those three damnable words. He didn't stick around for Blaine's likely to be saccharine response. His fist clenched at his side and he moved away from their table. Pity he couldn't just get rid of Blaine. If only the real world could be like the dreams. It hurt, more than he would admit to hear Kurt say those three words to someone else.

"I love you too," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and rubbing the pad of his thumb over it. "Don't let Sebastian get to you. You are twice the man he will ever be."


	19. Chapter 19 Goddamn Kurt Hummel

**Chapter 19 **– Goddamn Kurt Hummel

It started with a fight…well fights. Since that day at the Lima Bean, Sebastian couldn't help but be his real world self in the dreams. It was too easy to get Kurt to fight with him - all he had to do was insult Kurt's clothing or mention stealing Blaine and the spark just lit right the fuck off. It was endlessly amusing. There was something about the way Kurt's eyes got fierce. Those eyes haunted him, pissing him off. What color were they anyway? Blue, silver, green, gold - all or none? Didn't fucking matter. Those eyes burned into him and that was a good fucking feeling.

In this dreamscape, they were back at Dalton. Kurt was visiting for one reason or another. The reason didn't matter to Sebastian. He'd caught Kurt outside the Warbler Common Room and couldn't help himself. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Tell me Kurt, how many guys have mistaken you for a woman since you walked through the door? They see so few of them here," Sebastian teased, immediately, unable to stop himself.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned, leveling a bitch glare at Sebastian. They traded barbs and as Sebastian got more and more cutting and insulting, Kurt unleashed his claws.

Sebastian found himself getting dragged into the empty Warbler Common Room. "So eager to get me alone, Kurt," Sebastian commented.

Kurt pulled Sebastian into his room by a vice grip on his arm, kicking the door closed behind him and throwing Sebastian against it. "That's enough Smythe," he said his voice deathly calm. "I've had just about enough of your crap," Kurt spat. "Explain yourself."

"What's there to explain? I can't help myself. I see you and your girly clothes and the words just come flowing out. Maybe if you tried dressing like a real boy I could curb it," he paused for a heartbeat, "but I doubt it." Why? Because sparking Kurt off was just so much fun.

"That's it Smythe," Kurt said stalking over to the boy who was still pressed against the door. He pushed his chest into Sebastian's and poked at Sebastian. "Don't push me. There are a lot of things I could say about you, but I don't because I'm a gentlemen. You continue down this path and I won't continue being one."

"Ooh threatening me now, Princess? And just what, pray tell would you say if you stopped being a gentleman?" Sebastian egged Kurt on. He was kind of curious because angry Kurt was kind of hot. Sebastian's imagination was quickly starting to run rampant. The truth was he'd spent entirely too much time thinking about their last conversation at the Lima Bean. Kurt's words had stung and he couldn't help fire back some of his own insults. Sebastian was scared, scared of what he was feeling, what he was capable of feeling for this boy. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he saw Sebastian drift into his own thoughts and out of the conversation. He decided he didn't like the feeling of not having Sebastian's undivided attention. A shock factor was in order. "I'd tell you to take off your pants," Kurt deadpanned stepping back and folding his arms across his chest, smirking at Sebastian. Kurt paused. Several heartbeats passed before Kurt said, "well...I'm waiting." Kurt was satisfied to note that he'd managed to actually sound impatient. He then held out his hand and made a motion to signify that Sebastian was suppose to comply.

Sebastian arched a brow. "Really now? Princess McPrude is going to ask me to take off my pants? What for? Blaine, the love of your life, isn't doing enough for you?" Sebastian said in a decidedly high pitched, girly mocking tone.

"Oh God, yes Sebastian...yes...you're a Sex God please do me right here and now," Kurt said in the driest tone possible rolling his eyes. "I was kidding Smythe. After that performance at the Lima Bean, if you were the last person on earth, I wouldn't..." Kurt was cut off by Sebastian's lips that were firmly pressed against his. He couldn't help but be shocked. When Sebastian backed away smirking, Kurt stared at him with pressed and trembling fingers against his lips.

Sebastian crowded into Kurt's space and uses that to back Kurt up to one of the plush brown leather couches until the back of Kurt's knees bumped into the couch. It didn't take much to push him down onto it. From there, Sebastian settled himself straddling Kurt and pinning him to the back of the couch to kiss him soundly.

"Bas..." Kurt gasped and that part of Sebastian's name was literally all that he could manage. "What are you doing?" He felt his body responding to Sebastian's touch, to his horror. "I have a boyfriend who I love. Remember?" Kurt said shoving at Sebastian's chest trying to get him off. "Get away from me you Neanderthal." Kurt was basically firing daggers from his eyes as he grabbed the lapels of Sebastian's blazer and dragged him forward. Sebastian almost toppled on top of him.

"Love is a chemical reaction. It's not real," he scoffed. He liked that fire in Kurt's eyes. "You're kind of hot when you're pissed. You know?" Sebastian quipped as he was pulled forward.

Kurt scowled at him his lips near millimeters away from Sebastian's. "I'm going to have to disinfect my mouth for days Smythe," he spat. "God I hate you so much."

"Mmm, if you're going to go through all that trouble, I better make sure it's worth it then," Sebastian commented as he seized Kurt's lips again. He nibbled on Kurt's lower lip and then licked along the top lip, sucking on it ever so slightly.

Kurt was appalled when he actually moaned, surging forward and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck pulling them closer. His hands found their way inside Sebastian's blazer and were pushing it off of his shoulders before he knew what he was doing. Sebastian's tie followed close behind. The clothes were now lying strewn all over the floor. "Sebastian," Kurt moaned as Sebastian's lips moved away from his and to his neck sucking. Kurt gasped bucking his hips in response when Sebastian bit down on the soft skin of his neck. "Fuck me," Kurt ground out in response.

Kurt was definitely in the game now and that just made things so much better. Sebastian's hands worked to remove Kurt's layered shirts and his eyes appreciate the expanses of pale skin that he finds beneath. Sebastian's kisses trailed from Kurt's neck to take each nipple into his mouth and tease it to a stiff peak. Sebastian waited for Kurt to resist, to fight him, but instead he's surprised as Kurt gets more and more into it. Then Sebastian was being pulled in for a fucking amazing kiss. Sebastian couldn't help but appreciate how much Kurt had improved in the area of kissing. He would have to ponder other potential applications for the new found skill later. Right now he was in this. He kissed back with that searing passion he was so good at.

Sebastian didn't hesitate in obliging the request. He quickly stripped those second skin pants off of Kurt. He didn't stop until Kurt was lying completely naked on that expensive leather couch. He took a moment to drink in the sight before him. "Fucking gorgeous," Sebastian groaned. He knelt between Kurt's legs, unable to resist himself. He wanted to taste Kurt, wanted to feel Kurt hot and heavy on his tongue. He wrapped his lips around Kurt's cock and moaned at the taste – yum. He started sucking, wondering how many different sounds of pleasure this would pull from Kurt.

Kurt watched Sebastian with wide eyes the entire time. It hadn't been like this with Blaine the first time they slept together. It had been hesitant and uncertain. Blaine never looked at him like Sebastian was looking at him now, like he wanted to devour him whole. Then Sebastian was sitting between his legs and his lips were wrapped around Kurt's cock and all coherent thought vanished from Kurt's mind. As Sebastian continued to play, Kurt emitted whines and moans and pleas of passion. God this felt good. It felt beyond good. It felt incredible.

Blaine was a fucking moron. Did he have to list the reasons why? He could at length and in detail but he won't. That was not what this was about. This was about pleasure and right now, nothing else mattered. He sucked Kurt slow and hard, relishing every moment of it. He devoured every needy whimper, every breathy whine, and every heady moan. It was making his pants really uncomfortably hard, but even that didn't completely matter. What mattered was that Kurt was naked and at his mercy again. He pulled out several tricks, using his tongue against Kurt's cock in unfair ways, just to hear more of those delicious sounds.

Blaine had never sucked him off before. In fact, no one but Sebastian had sucked him off before. It was such an amazing sensation. Kurt was literally falling apart in Sebastian's arms. What an extreme amount of trust this took on Kurt's part. He was gasping and panting desperate now to relieve the pressure. "Bas..." Kurt said his voice sounding desperate, "you're…making…me so unhinged."

It was glorious making Kurt fall apart like this. The gasps and pants, it was just fucking awesome. Sebastian lived for this. As much as he liked getting off, he also really fucking enjoyed making his partner come apart. This time, unlike other times, Sebastian didn't tell him to come. Instead, he just increased his efforts taking Kurt all the way down, relishing in sharing this moment with Kurt. Soon Sebastian's attentions were rewarded as Kurt's exploded into Sebastian's mouth screaming his name.

He drank Kurt down and licked him clean before moving to sit next to him and marvel at the sight of a completely wrecked Kurt. He was still hard and he really needed to get out of his pants, but that would hopefully come soon enough. Kurt had asked to be fucked and Sebastian fully intended on delivering, he just hadn't been able to resist the temptation. The way Kurt sounded screaming his name... fucking perfect.

Kurt's vision was blurry, he was literally seeing stars. It took long minutes for Kurt to come down after the aftermath. Even then he wasn't sure that he was completely alright. "Bas?" he gasped out.

"Yes Princess?" Sebastian asked his tone slightly smug.

"Take me now," Kurt said turning blown eyes toward Sebastian. There could be so many more words to use, but he didn't have any. He really was incapable of speech at the moment. Sebastian had stripped him of all sanity. How was it possible? "Take me," Kurt begged.

He pulled a condom and packet of lube out of his wallet and then kicked off his shoes and socks and stood to remove his pants and boxers. He stood there for a moment under the scrutiny of Kurt's gaze. He opened the lube and started to prep Kurt, keeping the condom nearby. It started with just one finger running around that tight ring before slowly starting to push in. He teased it barely in and out before finally sinking it further in. He worked it in and out of Kurt until the motion became effortless and then slowly he added a second.

When moving that became easy, he started scissoring his fingers to open Kurt more, and when the resistance to that was lessened, he slipped a third finger in. A little more lube and his fingertips found Kurt's prostate and the beauty of Kurt's back arching and that high keening whine was fucking hot. He continued to tease that bundle of nerves until Kurt was hard again and begging.

He opened the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled the condom down with practiced ease. The last of the lube he smeared along himself, giving a few expert tugs to get himself even harder. Then, he was pressing against Kurt's entrance.

It wasn't at all like Blaine had done it. Blaine was sweet and soft and cuddly. Sebastian was fire and passion. His movements were quick and decisive and precise. Just watching Sebastian prep himself made Kurt excited. He wanted so desperately to be one with Sebastian. This feeling wasn't anything like he'd ever felt before. "Make me fall," Kurt begged. Fall how – Apart…In Love…For You?

He smirked at those lusty words falling from Kurt's lips. Slowly he pushed inside of Kurt, inch by inch. The last inch was taken by the sharp snap of Sebastian's hips. His hands hold onto Kurt's hips with an almost bruising strength. He holds them locked together for several long heartbeats. He wanted Kurt to adjust and to feel him, to feel him and remember this. Remember it like he remembered every other time they came together. His eyes locked with Kurt's and only then did he begin to move.

Each thrust started off slow, but was punctuated by the sharp snap of Sebastian's hips. He kept up the maddeningly slow pace for what seems like forever until Kurt was whimpering and begging. Only then did his pace quicken. The rush to orgasm started as the heat began to pool in his abdomen, but he was not going to allow himself to come until Kurt did. It was a matter of pride.

Sebastian was driving into him with a purpose and Kurt felt his heart hammering away in his chest as the pressure inside of him built to epic proportions. He couldn't believe he's leaking again and Sebastian hasn't even touched his cock. Sebastian was rubbing against his prostate with intent and every stroke had Kurt begging for more and for the sweet torture to stop at the same time. It was maddening. "I'm close...," he gasped out and was surprised by the admission. "Please Bas...Please...I need to come."

It was music to his fucking ears. He liked to challenge himself. He would of course help his partner out if he had to, but he prided himself on being so good at what he did that his partner would come without Sebastian needing to stroke the guy to it. He focused and used every trick he's learned in all the sexual experience he'd gained to make Kurt come for him.

Kurt's muscles tightened around Sebastian as he exploded in the space between them. His come splattering over his chest and Sebastian's as he cried out Sebastian's name clinging desperately to the back of the couch his knuckles turning white. It took long, long minutes for Kurt to come down and be able to think coherently. That was...amazing.

When Kurt's muscles clamped down on him it was game over for Sebastian. He came hard, clinging to Kurt so hard that he surely left bruises on those sinful, porcelain hips. He moaned Kurt's name, stars lighting behind his eyelids. He collapsed against Kurt, his forehead to Kurt's forehead, both of them damp with sweat and panting. That was seriously amazing sex.

Kurt's lips were slightly parted, his eyes wide and focused on Sebastian. "That was...Oh God," Kurt said running a hand through his damp hair. "That was..." he didn't have the words for it. He leaned up then surprising Sebastian when he whispered in his ear. "You're the hottest fuck I've ever had Smythe," he whispered in Sebastian's ear before nipping the earlobe.

The moment Kurt nipped his ear, Sebastian woke. He woke tangled in his sheets, damp with sweat and achingly hard. It took him several long heartbeats to fully come out of the dream. No matter how many times it happened, Sebastian always needed a minute to come back to reality. Every dream, every single one was beginning to feel more and more real. With every dream, it was becoming harder and harder to let go of Kurt, harder and harder to wake up. Sebastian raked a hand through his sweat damp hair and groaned as he flopped more heavily back against his bed. All Sebastian could think of as he stroked himself through orgasm was - Goddamn Kurt Hummel.


	20. Chapter 20 Boy Clothes

**Chapter 20 **- Boy Clothes

He'd been restless for many nights, and the dreams hadn't come. After that last dream where he'd laid Kurt down on the soft, supple, brown leather of the Warbler Common Room couches, he'd felt a desperate, itching need to see Kurt again. Seeing him perform during Sectionals on stage made Sebastian's heart swell with pride. He looked great in his white blazer. His pitch was perfect. And, God that sass! He felt like he'd claimed ownership over Kurt in some way and therefore felt pride at his accomplishments. He barely noticed the Asian man that sat down beside him. During the New Direction's entire performance, Sebastian was on his feet cheering them on.

However, after the experience when Red still didn't appear in his dreams, Sebastian began to wonder if Red was avoiding him. He began to orchestrate ways to find out where Kurt was and what he was doing in real life just so he could get a glimpse of him. Sure, it was low to get in the way of the New Directions plans to do Michael at regionals, but it was, at this point, the only way to see Kurt. Sebastian had even put in the time to sweet talk Blaine online just to figure out what the New Directions were planning.

He stood against the wall that led to the bathrooms of the Lima Bean peaking around the corner his gaze fixed on Kurt as he sat in the middle of his friends, Blaine beside him. Something around Sebastian's heart clenched. This was pathetic! This was so not Smythe like. He was getting his jones off by trying to piss Kurt off just so he could catch a glimpse of his Red. Why oh why wasn't he having the dreams anymore? He missed his Red terribly. 'If fire is all he can give me,' Sebastian thought, 'then I'll make him burn for me.'

He heard Barbara suggesting they do Michel as he approached the McKinley crowd. "That might not be the best idea," Sebastian said bringing out his bitchiest attitude possible. He forced his lips into that wide patented smirk. It took everything in him not to focus on Kurt to direct the look he wanted to give his Red to Blaine. His voice dripped sweet as he smiled at the former Warbler. "Hello Blaine," he drawled. "Hi everyone else," he added offhandedly. He held his breath and waited. Did it work?

Kurt tensed the moment he heard that familiar drawl. "Does he live here or something? Seriously you are always here," he scoffed. He forced himself to not look directly at Sebastian, instead preferring to let his gaze wander over his friends. He couldn't look at Sebastian. It hurt too much. He remembered the last dream, it had almost felt like lovemaking.

He felt like he was going to be slowly torn apart from the inside out. He was seated next to Blaine and sure, he loved Blaine...He did! He wasn't just trying to convince himself of that fact, but those dreams...God the dreams. He knew he was falling in love with his Wolf. Reality just couldn't reconcile any of this. So, he could only sit back and watch as this horrible scene continued to play out. At least they were at the couch area in the Lima Bean and not the tables, that would have made things even more awkward.

"Why don't you think it's a good idea?" Wheels was asking him.

Sebastian looked pointedly downward and stated confidently, "because we're doing MJ for regionals. You see Warbler's drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plans were I changed our set list accordingly," he deadpanned fixing his gaze on the Latina cheerleader. She looked like she was a worthy adversary and could go toe to toe with him. He cringed inwardly as he said the words. He wasn't this person. He didn't even recognize himself anymore, but he was feeding off of Kurt's proximity and the words just flowed from his mouth unbidden without any thought behind them.

"I'm sorry. How did you hear?" Barbara's high pitched voice is asking as she placed her coffee on the table slowly almost deliberately.

Sebastian turned in her direction lazily as if it was an effort to look at her. He could definitely imagine how dealing with Rachel Berry on a daily basis might be a trial. Then a brilliant though. He turned the full force and charm in him on Blaine punctuating his next sentence with his body language. "Blaine told me this morning," he informed the New Directions. Rachel was stunned into silence and that was no small feat. She sent Blaine a 'what the fuck look.' Victory! He mustered up some real snark and pretentious attitude and added. "I just called for a tip how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would not stop going on about it."

Latina and Wheels were now looking at Blaine with murderous stare as well, but all Sebastian could see was the look of betrayal and shock on Kurt's face. Blaine, had the decency to look oblivious and sorry, but also slightly frustrated. There was something very self-centered in Blaine's nature, and Sebastian was playing off of it. However, all he really wanted was to hear Kurt's voice to have those beautiful blue eyes on him again, so he pushed farther. 'Look at me,' Sebastian commanded Kurt. 'Look at me falling apart at your feet, and rescue me from myself. Please Red. Please God let the dreams be real,' he prayed not for the first time in weeks.

"I may have mentioned it," Blaine said slight frustration overshadowed by ego in his voice, but it was that statement that pulled words from Red's lips. Sebastian's heart hammered now wildly like a caged bird trying to get free.

He looked for a moment, a mere heartbeat at Sebastian - only to gage the veracity of those words and then turned accusing eyes to Blaine. "How often do you two talk?" He inquired. Inside, he didn't even know what he was feeling. He wished he never had those dreams. Though at the same time he didn't want to give them up either. Why was his life like this? What was he supposed to do?

He was Blaine's boyfriend. He should...God he didn't even know what he should do. One look at Sebastian and he felt his insides go all butterfly winged fluttery. It was wrong. It was so wrong. Sick and wrong and he felt like a heel for it, but he didn't let it show. Hell, he couldn't let it show. If Santana even caught a whiff of it, he would be in for the grilling of his life and that was something he needed to avoid at all costs.

Sebastian turned his gaze then to Kurt and everything he felt inside came rushing to the surface in his eyes. He couldn't help himself. He forced the words from his mouth like pulling steel needles from his cheeks. The smile was even harder to plaster on his face. "Oh my God Kurt. There you are. I didn't recognize you. You were wearing boy clothes for once."

The firey Latina was on her feet and staring him down in a second. He turned his body toward her unimpressed by her passion. "I think it's time I show you a little Lima Heights hospitality," she declared pointing her empty styrofoam cup at him.

"Unless you want to join your relatives in prison that's probably not the best idea. You see my dad is sort of what you'd call a states attorney, but if you had a pinata you wanted delivered I'm sure he could make sure it got to them, " he declared and instantaneously hated himself for it. First, for even insinuating that he had a racist bone in his body. Secondly, for invoking his father's power, but it could not be helped.

Kurt rolled his eyes, casting an unimpressed look in Sebastian's direction. He then watched as Santana tried to rip him a new one only to be rebuffed. God that was hotter than it had any right to be. Blaine was wonderful, he was sweet and caring and just... Blaine. But, watching Sebastian go toe to toe with Satan and win...Unfairly hot. He schooled it all behind a bored mask, but there was a slight fire in that oceanic gaze.

It was so fucking hard though because Kurt wanted to be insulted by the boy clothes comment. He wanted to stand there and rage at Sebastian, but he couldn't! The dreams weren't real. He couldn't mention them. He'd only get laughed at for them if he did. They would hurt Blaine and what would his friends think? No! Despite how much he wanted to set Sebastian straight, he couldn't at the moment.

Sebastian was impressed with himself when the Latina sat down not continuing the squabble. Another Victory! Though he didn't anticipate it being so easy. However, with each word that Sebastian exchanged with Kurt's friends he felt the chasm between him and Kurt getting wider and wider. He couldn't fix it. He didn't know how. They had pigeonholed him into this role and now there was no being someone different. Something inside of Sebastian was dying and none of those people in front of him could tell.

"Listen," he said finally angry and the anger came through in the tone of his voice. "I am Captain of the Warbler's now and I'm tired of playing nice," he informed the group. He smirked at them for a moment, and watched each of them feel rage or annoyance toward him, but all he felt was jealousy. Jealousy at Kurt for having this group of people where he felt safe and accepted. He fought that feeling in him by taking it out on them. "So, if you know what's good for you. You'll just forfeit."

With one final glance in Kurt's direction, Sebastian turned and walked away from the table and out of the side door of the Lima Bean. Once there he squatted against the wall hands on his knees gasping for breath fighting the tears in his eyes. Goddamn this stupid life, and all the pain it carried with it.

He sat there in shock with the rest of the New Directions members while Sebastian spoke those words. The way he'd treated Santana - hell the way he'd handled the entire situation made it clearer and clearer to Kurt that Sebastian Smythe might look like him, but he was not Kurt's Wolf. He was glaring daggers in the tall Warbler's direction and caught the odd look Sebastian gave him. That was... strange.

What to do about all this? How to get past them to figure shit out. "After all that Meerkat musk, I need some air," he quipped, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you, Kurt?" Blaine inquired.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Thank you Blaine but that won't be necessary. I'll only be a couple minutes. If I'm longer than ten, feel free to come looking for me. I just need a little air is all," he reassured his boyfriend and friends as he rose and made his way out the door of the Lima Bean.

He really did need some air, but there was also something inside him telling him to follow. However, he went out the door and seemed to go the opposite direction of Sebastian. He wasn't stupid. So, he came around the other side of the building to see Sebastian looking like he was about to be sick. "If acting like an asshole makes you feel so sick, why do you do it?" he inquired, his stance defensive, ready to book it back inside if he had to.

"What the fuck do you care?" Sebastian bit out as he turned to Kurt tears glistening in his eyes and it was obvious he'd just wiped some from his cheek. "Go back to your friend's Princess," he spat out, but instead he watched Kurt approach him slowly step by step. As he drew closer, Sebastian could see the look in Kurt's eyes and it made him sick. "Don't you dare fucking pity me, Hummel. I have the best life!" he declared the mantra that he used every day in the mirror.

He straightened up then as Kurt came to stand directly in front of him sticking his hands in his pockets and glaring at Kurt challenging him. He didn't know what he'd done in his dreams to chase Red away, and damn Kurt Hummel for having Red's face. He'd punish him for that, if for nothing else.

He arched an unimpressed brow as Sebastian snapped at him. "You've never had friends - have you? Never had anyone care about what you think or how you act? You're following the example set by your father, I'm guessing. Living up to the Smythe name? But, you hate it! Don't you? You hate being alone. You hate carrying the mantle of your father's expectations. You want more than what the Smythe name tells you that you deserve, but you don't even know what that more is. You want what I have," Kurt said as he realized it himself. "You hate being alone. It pisses you off that despite the Smythe name and money you don't have those types of connections. It's because those bonds can't be bought, Sebastian. They're not bullied into existence. They're earned and they're shared. To get friends like that, you have to give not just take."

"Every one of those people in there that you just insulted," Kurt indicated with his head, "they have my back just as much as I have theirs. Maybe if you stopped acting like an entitled prick and actually tried to get to know people instead of insulting them you might be able to find a friend or two yourself. But, looking at your behavior thus far, whatever potential you have to be more than what your father makes you is probably never going to see the light of day. You being anything other than the rude Meerkat you are is probably nothing more than a dream," Kurt commented.

Sebastian wanted to focus on the words that were coming out of Kurt Hummel's mouth, but his physical reactions overshadowed his emotional ones. He watched Kurt step a centimeter closer with each sentence he spoke until his chest was practically against Sebastian's, his eyes blazing fire. His finger poking Sebastian's blazer right over his heart. Kurt's scent was intoxicating. It surrounded him. That sweet vanilla scent. He'd started drinking vanilla lattes just to taste something akin to Kurt.

That last line stole Sebastian's breath and without thinking he grabbed Kurt just below the shoulders practically lifted him off the ground as he turned them so that Kurt's back was now pressed against the wall. The squeak that Kurt emitted was adorable. Sebastian's knee was between Kurt's legs, one hand on Kurt's hip the other on Kurt's neck just below his jaw. He could feel Kurt's wild pulse beneath his fingertips and it egged him on. He let his thumb brush along that porcelain jawline.

Kurt didn't know how to feel about being grabbed like that. He couldn't help the shocked squeak. His pulse began to thunder in his veins. His eyes were wide, half panicked and admittedly, half aroused. For just a moment it was almost like this was a dream and his Wolf was making an appearance. It left him just a little dizzy and breathless.

Kurt's wide, stunned doe like eyes now focused on him. With his head slightly tilted, his lips slightly parted, it was as if Kurt Hummel was laid out before Sebastian for Bas to enjoy. He hesitated for a fraction of a second his eyes asking the unspoken question. Giving Kurt permission to pull away, but when he felt Kurt's hand on his bicep and the slight pressure. Sebastian couldn't contain his feelings any longer. He captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss not caring anymore if Kurt would never be his Red Riding Hood Sebastian was desperate for Kurt's proximity. His soul cried out to Kurt because Kurt had read him like an open book and laid him bare before his feet. Sebastian put everything that he was into that kiss, and everything that he longed to become, promised to become.

He wanted to pull away. Part of his brain - Blaine's part was screaming at him to. The hand on Sebastian's bicep had originally gone there to attempt to push Sebastian away. The feel of familiar, taut muscle however had set his mind off it's axis. Wolf... Wolf... Wolf...That's what his heartbeat seemed to be saying as it pounded within his chest. His heart and soul reached out to Sebastian without his knowledge or consent.

The kiss. God the kiss. He felt it, he felt everything Sebastian poured into it. He responded with equal fire. Until his mind caught up with him. In two minutes time Blaine would be looking for him. He couldn't let Blaine find him like this. He broke the kiss, an apology in his luminous blue eyes. Fingertips trailed down Sebastian's cheek and he pressed a brief kiss and mouthed the word Wolf against those lips before extricating himself and slipping away back around the other side of the building. He leaned there trying to catch his breath and compose himself before returning inside the Lima Bean.

Sebastian leaned his forehead against the wall brushing his lips with his shaking fingertips. What had Kurt said? A word. It felt so familiar like it was a part of him, so close but yet just out of reach. Didn't that describe Kurt as well? He wanted to tear that door open to run in after Kurt, to take him into his arms and kiss him, but he was Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel was not the boy from his dreams. Sebastian sighed as he pushed off the wall and walked to his car. It was going to be a long week.


	21. Chapter 21 Bound to Please

**Chapter 21** - Bound to Please

Kurt woke up naked on a king sized wrought iron bed with blood red sheets his blanket was Sebastian's sinful skin. "Hey there Little Red Riding Hood," Sebastian teased in a sing song voice. "You sure are looking good. You're everything a Big Bad Wolf could want," Bas sang to Kurt. He was rewarded by the pretty pink blush that crept into Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt was shivering and laughing at the same time and it was such a sexy combination. Sebastian had an incredibly seductive voice. With every word spoken by his Wolf, Kurt felt his skin growing hotter and hotter. When Sebastian finished, Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and dragged his lips down for a searing kiss.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," Sebastian admitted referring to their previous encounter at the Lima Bean earlier that day.

"I shouldn't have. You're so dangerous to me... But... for some reason I can't stay away from you," Kurt admitted. He was still all twisted up inside about what had happened at the Lima Bean today. He still couldn't believe he'd allowed Sebastian to kiss him. He was pretty sure that it was real life Sebastian's attempt to fuck with his mind, but part of him had been so elated to have his Wolf close and he hadn't stopped it. He was the worst boyfriend ever.

"I'm not dangerous," Sebastian purred in Kurt's ear. "I'm everything you've always wanted," he suggested as he nipped a trail of kisses down Kurt's neck. He dipped his body downward to create wicked friction between them. "Tell me why you're here," Sebastian coaxed. "Tell me what you want, what you desire?"

Kurt's eyes went half lidded at the contact. God his Wolf made him feel so much. A breathy moan fell from his lips when his Wolf created wicked friction between them. Why was he here? He wasn't certain. He didn't know... not really. All he knew was that Sebastian made him feel more and more intensely than Blaine ever could and it was a mind boggling thing to Kurt. "You... you make me feel... so much and so much more intensely than... I've ever felt. I know I should stay away from you but I can't. It's like I'm addicted." He confessed. "Everything. I want everything."

"Do you trust me Red?" Sebastian whispered seductively in Kurt's ear. "Would you let me tie you to the bedpost?" he said in a sing song voice again. "Tie you to the bedpost and make you see stars?"

He swallowed hard at the seductive tone in Sebastian's voice. Those words...god. Sebastian was sexier than any man had the right to be. His heart was racing, thundering in his chest. "I trust you." He answered finally.

Sebastian arched a brow when Kurt admitted that he trusted him. Though he wasn't ready to admit it to himself, that knowledge made him feel really good, powerful even. He allowed himself to picture Kurt tied to the bed and in the next instant he's holding three lengths of black silk. One for each wrist and one to blindfold Kurt. He took his time, slowly binding each wrist, making sure the restraint was tight, but not too tight before blindfolding Kurt. Once he was done, he examined his handiwork, and he had to admit that there was no sexier sight than his lover's pale body, restrained with black silk. The contrast of black against cream just drew attention to the restraint that much more and fuck he was already getting hard. "Comfortable Red?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yes," Kurt said breathlessly and he wasn't expecting the element of surprise that being bound would bring to the situation. He wiggled a bit in anticipation. "I'm ready when you are," he said licking his bottom lip and holding his breath in anticipation.

Sebastian watched Kurt, just watched, letting the silence settle over the room, so that his lover could not tell where he was or what was going on. He wanted to give time for Red's other senses to heighten since sight had been removed from the equation. Sebastian then used some devious tactics touching and kissing Kurt but just barely teasing and ensnaring the senses. Seduction by degrees. Then, once again he would withdraw the touch with a lingering caress that served as a reminder.

He was testing Red as well as playing a deviously seductive game. How long would his lover be able to hold out? Sebastian intended to find out all these things systematically. Once a little more time has passed, Sebastian places a kiss upon Red's neck, before biting down on the sensitive flesh where neck and shoulder met. The sudden shock of sensation after an indeterminate amount of time without touch definitely made it all the more intense.

It was the most seductive feeling that Kurt has ever felt. The Wolf was playing with him. Ghosting his fingers across Kurt's skin until just the barest touch elicited a response. When there was no touch at all, Kurt found that he was whimpering from the withdrawal, but then those lips were on his neck and biting down and, "oh...oh please," Kurt begged breathlessly writhing slightly against his restraints as he licked his lips and then moaned.

Sebastian continued his mischief, teasing Red's skin and then stepping away. The time between varied and there was no pattern to be found, just a mad method. Lips lightly kissing, fingertips ghosting over - sensations so minimal, so bare but so very intense at the same time. It was sure to leave Red panting and mentally begging for more, maybe really begging for more. He hoped Red appreciated the effort. Sebastian retreated for a moment to the far corner of the bed just observing Kurt as he let his mind conjure another item.

"Hey," Kurt said breathlessly because everything was feeling so overwhelming and then all of a sudden that feeling was gone. He wanted it back desperately. Being bound to the bed and teased then left was a very frustrating situation. "Please don't leave me," Kurt begged. He wanted to say leave me tied to this bed, but it just ended up coming out leave me. "Come back," he begged almost breathlessly barely above a whisper.

The beginning made his insides go all funny. To be wanted that way, to be begged to stay. He craved it like a starving man which was probably the product of feeling less than wanted for most of his life. He pushed those thoughts away for now as he had much more important things to focus on namely Kurt's pleasure. Sebastian leaned over Kurt then to place teasing kisses along Kurt's chest. He then put the ice cube he conjure in his mouth, pressing the ice and his warmer tongue against one of Kurt's nipples.

"Oh God..." Kurt was startled by the hot, wet and cold sensations all at one. His back arched slightly and he struggled against his bonds as he felt his nipple hardening. "Don't stop," Kurt said breathlessly as the sensation moved to his other nipple and this had to be the most alluring thing that anyone has ever done to him. "I want you so fucking bad right now," Kurt groaned and was surprised at how low and rough and needy his voice was.

He loved that sound. He loved how Kurt arched and struggled against the silk ties. That moan, fuck that moan did wicked things to him. The wrecked tone of his lover's voice was just music to his ears. He swallowed what was left of the ice cube. "Patience," Sebastian purred as he nipped along Kurt's hip bone.

"Please touch me," Kurt begged he was so hard already he knew he was leaking and he'd help himself out if his hands weren't bound. "Please," he begged again desperately.

Oh that was so fucking hot. As much as Sebastian had wanted to tease, he figured he could at least give in a little at that begging, so he settled himself between Kurt's legs careful not to touch him in any way. Then, his mouth and only his mouth came to meet that throbbing, surely aching arousal. His tongue just flickering over the tip of it at first. When he was satisfied by Kurt's reactions, he began to lavish it with attention, always pulling back before Red could achieve release. He wanted his lover to writhe, to want, to burn in the best of ways. He wanted to leave such an indelible impression on Kurt that all other lovers would pale in comparison.

After working Kurt nearly to that peak, Sebastian stopped again. There was a strategy here. Everything Sebastian did had a purpose and that purpose was to heighten sensations, to make his lover all the more sensitive, all the more vulnerable so that when he finally took him there would be no denying how all consuming their passion was.

Kurt wanted to come already. That was how turned on he was. He was so very hard, but it was at that moment that his lover stopped and Kurt whimpered writhing against the bonds that hold him trying to get some kind of contact. "Don't stop," he begged. He was so high. He was so fucking high, and he didn't want to come down from it. "Please, please love me."

He almost stalled at those words - please love me. He figured it was just the intensity of the moment. He conjured a bottle of lube and a toy. He leaving Kurt's throbbing cock bereft of attention, deciding to focus elsewhere for a little while. He gave Red just enough time to calm down so that he was no longer on the verge of coming. He wanted to take his time, enjoy this process because Kurt coming apart for him is something Sebastian never wanted to forget.

He took the lube and used his thumb to work it over and around that tight ring of muscle and just slightly into Kurt. He teased Kurt like that for a little while, only to then pause, backing down the pleasure just long enough to lube the toy. It was thinner than his cock, and it's shape was more tapered and irregular, but its best feature, was the vibration which Kurt clearly didn't know about yet. He put the tip of the toy against Kurt's entrance and slowly eased it into his lover watching him for every little muscle twitch and reaction.

The feeling of his Wolf's finger at his entrance elicit a whimper from his body. 'More,' he thought, but didn't say it. He bit down on his lower lip to stop from crying out and then he felt a very interesting strange sensation at his entrance. He began to panic a bit and tried to buck his hips, but Sebastian's hand came to rest on his stomach just above his cock anchoring him downward onto the mattress. Kurt tried to breath as he feels the toy inserted into him. He'd never done anything like this and it was so fucking hot. When he became accustomed to the sensation, he begged breathlessly, "more."

Sebastian could listen to those whimpers and moans for hours. Sure, he was achingly hard himself, but in moments like this, that didn't matter. All that mattered was making his lover come apart at the seams. He felt Kurt panic a little, but he maintained the slow insertion knowing Kurt would get accustomed to it soon enough. All too soon, Kurt was begging for more. Sebastian smirked at that and began to move the toy in and out of Kurt with a purpose. He was seeking out that delightful bundle of nerves. Once he found it and was able to tease against it repeatedly without error, he turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting.

Kurt froze for a minute against the feeling of the vibration. It was just such a shock, but as the pulsing motion continues against his prostate he felt himself beginning to burn. Incoherent babbling noises were falling from his lips. He bucked his hips against the toy wanting more, needing more. He was so close. Why wouldn't Sebastian help him over the edge? "Please," Kurt whimpered. "Please...I want to come."

He was amazed at how long it took before Kurt was begging to come. God that made Sebastian almost come right there. He eased the toy out of Kurt, rolling on a condom and lubing himself up as quickly as he could. In the next instant, Sebastian was pressing inside of Kurt. He wanted to draw this out more, but his lover begging to come was just too much. Once he was fully seated within Kurt, he waited there for a heartbeat, two...three...and then began a punishing pace. Pounding into his lover hard and deep to throw them both over the edge into an intense orgasm.

Kurt wasn't sure whether it was the first thrust or the skin against skin or Sebastian's panting as he pounded inside of him. Maybe it was all of it, but Kurt was vaguely aware of the fact that Sebastian was staking his claim and after this Kurt would not be the same. He matched Sebastian's rhythm blow for blow and it was so carnal and so intense that his release becomes even more desperate. He hadn't misspoken before. He wanted Sebastian to make love to him, but this was fucking pure and simple and it felt incredible, mind blowing. "Fuck me," Kurt begged somewhere between a pant a moan and a grunt. "Fuck me harder."

Oddly, Sebastian wanted to make love to Kurt too. He couldn't though, not yet, but he was curious to know what Kurt would look like in _that_ sexual light. It was a startling thought for him and he pushed it away so that he could focus on the pleasure in the here and now. When Kurt begged to be fucked harder, he couldn't take it. "God Kurt...what that begging of yours does to me," Sebastian confesses with a groan of pleasure. He nipped the other side of Kurt's neck and began to mercilessly pound into him as if he was trying to make their two bodies become one.

"I'm so close," Kurt admitted breathlessly as Sebastian pounded into him without mercy. "Please...help me come," he begged. He was falling apart and he couldn't take it much longer. One more thrust...another...another against his prostate and suddenly his body was clenching up in a mind blowing orgasm. He choked back a sob as he felt himself explode writhing against the ties on his wrists. His body arched upward at a fast alarming angle as the spasms overtake him and then he was dropping onto the blanket heaving hard and trying to catch his breath.

He did his best, trying to hit that spot just so, wanting to make Kurt come. The way Kurt exploded with his orgasm was beautiful. Sebastian came hard moments after. "Fuck...Kurt...you're so fucking beautiful," Sebastian gasped out and if he smoked he'd definitely need a cigarette after that. He collapsed on top of Kurt. Kurt's sticky come smearing his chest, but he didn't care. His chest was heaving and he was as desperate to catch his breath as Kurt was. That was fucking mind blowing.

They lay there for what seems like hours. In reality, it is probably minutes, but when his lover tried to move Kurt finally spoke his voice raw with emotion. "No don't," he begged. "Don't leave me yet." He couldn't bare the thought of being without his Wolf after that experience. It took so much trust on his part. He felt such a connection with his lover that the thought of not being around him tomorrow was painful. "Don't leave," he said breathlessly hoping to convey all of his emotions in those few words.

Sebastian, like Kurt was no longer able to deny the connection between them. He didn't understand it, but he couldn't deny it. He swallowed hard and stayed where he was, half draped over Kurt. A small eternity seemed to pass before Sebastian dared speak, "are you alright, baby?"

No, no he was most certainly not alright. He felt so raw, so open... bared to the soul for Sebastian - in a way that had never occurred with Blaine. The worst thing was, Kurt had the suspicion that it never would either. He was trembling because everything was so intense.

He needed contact, he needed something more than just this. "Kiss me please," he said and there was such desperation in his words. Sebastian obliged him by capturing his lips in a slow, deep passionate kiss.

Kurt struggled against the bonds. "Take these off," he said suddenly feeling panic as the thought set in. He had to touch Sebastian to make sure that he was real. "Please," he shook his wrist against the bonds.

"Shit... I forgot about those. Sorry," he muttered scrambling to undo the silk around Kurt's wrists. "Sorry," he said again kissing the inside of Kurt's wrists to punctuate his statement. He then removed Kurt's blindfold so that he could see those beautiful eyes. "There you are," he said barely above a whisper.

The way that Sebastian kissed the inside of his wrists was just...God it made his heart do funny things. "You're here. You're real," he said in a shaky voice. He felt so raw right now. He was an exposed nerve or something. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian and kissed him passionately.

Sebastian wanted to answer Kurt to tell him that he would never leave his side, but in that moment all he heard was the deafening blaring of his alarm clock. Sebastian was ripped from the dream crying out Kurt's name clawing to fall back asleep. He woke instead in his own bed at Dalton with a silk tie wrapped around his wrist, gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face, Kurt's name on his lips.

When Sebastian woke, Kurt was thrown back to the waking world as well. Around his opposite wrist was a length of the same black silk. He laid there, curling up on his side and cried. He was in so much trouble. His world was falling apart. Everything shattered in that instant. He felt like half of him had been ripped away. He couldn't do this anymore. It took about fifteen minutes before he could get out of bed and force himself to shower. The length of black silk was cast into the locked box in the back of his closet.


	22. Chapter 22 It's Always a Pleasure

**Chapter 22 **- It's Always a Pleasure

Kurt woke in the dream world blindfolded and, as a result, a little disoriented. He reached for the blindfold to pull it from his eyes, but a low seductive purr commanded him to leave it. Kurt thought about disobeying, but there was something so erotic about this situation. In the end, the desire to find out what came next won over and Kurt left his blindfold on. "Touch yourself," the sexy voice commanded him, and Kurt reached trembling fingertips to his body only to discover that he was naked. He squeaked a little in surprise. "Touch yourself," the voice growled again and Kurt began to run his fingers over his body sensually.

Kurt shivered at the tone of that voice. There was something about that purr that just got to him. Sebastian had only spoken two words but his voice was already in Kurt's blood. "Hello Wolf," he said softly. Kurt was uncertain as to what his Wolf was going to do, but that was part of the turn on, part of the excitement.

Sebastian walked in a circle around Kurt. His heartbeat was already steadily increasing. "Tell me," he said drawing close behind Red to whisper in his ear. "What do you hope to gain from this...interaction? Preferences? Dislikes?" Sebastian asked playing along with the role. Obviously, Red wanted a little bit more mystery because here Sebastian was pretending like he'd never touched Kurt before in his life.

"I prefer tall lanky boys with exquisite emerald eyes," Kurt teased as his tongue flicked out and licked his bottom lip. In response, he heard Sebastian's loud groan.

"What about being bound?" Sebastian asked his voice tight as he stepped behind Kurt and pulled the boy flush against his torso. When Kurt shivered, Sebastian ran his hands down Kurt's chest to his hipbone.

"I am not opposed to trying it," Kurt said simply and Sebastian detected the smile in his words. Kurt was playing along as well. Being blindfolded was enhancing Kurt's sense of touch, and he was already rather sensitive.

"Tell me do you like to take or be taken," Sebastian asked as he allowed his hand to be bold and travel between Kurt's legs to massage the boy's inner thigh. Kurt back was now splayed across Sebastian's torso. Sebastian wore nothing more than a pair of black silk shorts. He felt Kurt's cock twitch beside his hand, but he didn't give Kurt the satisfaction. "You're so hard," Sebastian commented as he continues to stroke painfully close to Kurt's arousal.

Upon hearing the inquiry, Kurt turned in Sebastian's arms using his sense of touch to find Sebastian's lips before capturing them in a deep, slow kiss that was filled with purpose. He pulled away only to whisper against Bas's lips, "someday I want to take you, but for now I am just happy with you inside of me."

Sebastian's arms tightened around him in response as he pulled Kurt so impossibly close that Kurt imagined that Sebastian wanted to make the two of them one. "Taken it is my Porcelain Angel," Sebastian said picking Kurt up into his arms and carrying him to the bed. He set Kurt down against the sheets slowly. He then crawled on top of the beautiful boy letting skin touch skin. "Are we experimenting today, Angel?" Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear as he noticed the bag of toys that appeared beside them on the bed. He opened the bag curiously raising an eyebrow - a candle, a whip, silk ties, handcuffs, a vibrator, gags, clips, collars, and plugs.

At seeing the accessories, something inside of Sebastian twisted. "You're into this stuff?" Sebastian asked hesitantly as the memories of having this stuff used on him rose up to haunt him. He desperately needed to hide his discomfort and regain composure. "Alright, I can tie you up and torture you until you're begging for more," Sebastian growled seductively. "They do say pain is pleasure." Internally he cringed at the thought of marking that perfect skin. "What's going on Red?" he whispered softly in Kurt's ear making the boy vibrate with anticipation. Sebastian never felt so powerful as in this moment. "Why the toys?" he asked.

"I just want you to stay interested," Kurt said hesitantly his voice vulnerable, "to stay interested in…in me," he clarified. "I want to make this interesting for you Wolf. I want to be adventurous," he admitted quietly.

Sebastian felt a pull inside of his chest then. Kurt wanted to keep him pleased, interested, satisfied. Sebastian felt a flurry of emotions at receiving that knowledge. "These toys aren't what you need to be adventurous, to keep me interested," Sebastian revealed to Kurt as he took Red's hands and guided them to his torso. "Touch me," he said his voice barely a whisper. He did the same ghosting fingers across skin as white as snow. "That's perfect, angel," Sebastian purred in Kurt's ear before sucking on the soft skin of Kurt's neck. Simultaneously he slipped his hand without preamble between Kurt's legs and wrapped it skillfully around Kurt's cock tugging gently. Kurt moaned in response to Sebastian's ministrations and Bas smiled smugly. "Good," he whispered in Kurt's ear as he picked up the pace a bit. "Why do you like to be taken Red?" he asked truly curious to know the answer. It was something that had been nagging at him for quite some time now. Sebastian knew why he had such trouble being taken himself. He hated relinquishing control to someone else that might abuse that vulnerability. It always interested him how others didn't seem to mind the loss of control.

"I just... I like the feel of it. I like being pinned to the bed and ravished. I don't like it when you call me that…Your Porcelain Angel. It makes me feel like I'm made of glass, like you have to be so careful with me," Kurt said with force and conviction in his words. "I'm not fragile, I'm not delicate...Sometimes I just want...Really fucked. I don't care if it leaves bruises for days. I want to feel it. You know?" Kurt asked his voice losing some power at the end because he wasn't sure how Sebastian was reacting. This blindfold thing was sexy, but it also made it impossible to pick up on someone's body language. Body language was important. It could give clues on the truth playing out in someone's mind when no words were possible.

"Do you want that now? Do you want me to fuck you, so you're bruised for days?" Sebastian asked flicking his thumb across Kurt's leaking cock before stroking again. "You don't need vibrators either. Not unless you're by yourself. If your partner is right, he'll treat you right. He'll take care of your needs before he takes care of his," Sebastian said trying to teach Kurt. "Plugs are so bdsm for me like the collar and the clips and the ties. Everything short of a harness. Now wax...that could be fun, but we need ice for that too, baby. I'd hate to use the whip on you though. Not because I think you'll break, but because if you bruise I want it to be from my lips and hands," Sebastian purred.

"The idea of your hand prints being on my hips for days is...enticing," Kurt admitted licking his lips. He arched ever so slightly when Sebastian's thumb swiped across his leaking tip.

"We'll do that then," Sebastian promised softly. "We'll mark you tonight. Tell me Kurt. Shall I take you hard and rough?" Sebastian asked as he sucked on Kurt's nipple teasing it into a peak before taking the second in his lips and repeating the process, pulling at it with his teeth as his fingers danced along Kurt's balls to cup them from underneath and squeeze gently.

"God yes, please," he panted. He's wanted it for so long, to just be taken, to feel that kind of intensity, to have reminders of it upon his form days later. The idea was so sexy and yet Blaine had no interest in delivering it. He moaned at the attention Sebastian paid his body.

"This is going to hurt Kurt," Sebastian warned. "I don't want to hurt you." He meant that. Despite all of his bravado and sexual prowess, Sebastian was deathly afraid of inflicting such pain. Though there was something to be said about rough sex, he wanted to make sure that it was really something Kurt wanted. He spread Kurt's legs apart running a finger along the inside of Kurt's thigh. "If you want this, I will deliver though, but you have to promise me one thing in return," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips.

"What do you want, Wolf?" Kurt asked softly. He was so turned on, his body trembling. That single touch was already making his blood boil.

"If I'm causing you pain, Kurt, real pain, you'll tell me to stop. No matter what," Sebastian said as he captured Kurt's lips. "Promise me," he said firmly.

Kurt detected the seriousness of Sebastian's tone and all he could do was nod and whisper, "I promise."

"Good," Sebastian said satisfied. "Relax now, baby," Sebastian instructed as he ran a finger lightly over the muscles of Kurt's opening. He felt Kurt's body tremble in response to the touch. "I have to take these off," he said putting Kurt's hand son his hips and letting the boy help him guide off the silk shorts. Once they're halfway down his legs he pushed them off the rest of the way quickly.

Kurt's hands were exploring his body and slim, nimble fingers quickly wrapped around Sebastian's cock working it until it was stiff, hard and leaking. Sebastian's gasping and moaning at Kurt's touch fighting hard not to pound into Kurt's hand. When Kurt flicked his thumb over Sebastian's tip and felt him leaking, he announced. "Take me now!"

Sebastian's breath caught at the words. He covered himself with a condom and lubed the outside properly. Ht then guided his cock to Kurt's opening. "You're sure...Last chance to back out beautiful," he said wanting to give Kurt one more chance. Sebastian was just so amazed that Kurt would even consider letting him do this. He didn't know what had put Kurt into such a mood. They're last meeting was gentle, sweet, and seductive. This was going to be so different.

Kurt sensed Sebastian's hesitation and began to worry. Had he done something wrong by asking Sebastian to do this? He wanted to assuage Sebastian's concerns to assure him that everything would be alright. If Sebastian didn't want to do this, Kurt didn't want him to feel obligated to. He told Sebastian all of this readily. He was met with silence and began to get even more concerned. Just as he was about to take the blindfold off Sebastian's hands covered his own. "Don't Kurt," Sebastian said gently. "I can't have you looking at me just now, baby," he whispered. Before Kurt could dig into it deeper, Sebastian eased the tip of his cock inside of Kurt slowly. When he was satisfied, he flicked his hips and buried himself to the hilt inside of Kurt. A feral growl escaped his lips.

Kurt clung to Sebastian and maintained focus on his breathing. The feel of Bas easing into him was hot. Then, there was a sharp snap of hips and his Wolf if buried inside of him completely. Kurt bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out. There was a white hot flash of pain and his body trembled in response to it. He arched up into Sebastian, gasping and panting his short nails biting into Sebastian's shoulders. Dear God that was intense. After he caught his breath, he noticed that Sebastian had gone still above him. "I'm okay baby," he assured as he felt around trying to find Sebastian's face. Bas caught Kurt's hand and kissed the palm before placing Kurt's hand on his cheek. "I'm okay," Kurt assured him again.

Sebastian took a deep breath and let the knowledge wash over him. Kurt was okay. Sebastian hadn't done anything wrong. When he was satisfied that he believed it, Sebastian announced playfully, "now the real fun begins," and he began to move pumping slowly in and out of Kurt. There was a definite rhythm, but Sebastian liked to change it up so he sped up and slowed down occasionally. He kept looking for Kurt's prostate wanting to exact more pleasure. "Do you want me to stroke you Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt's legs wrap around Sebastian's waist and he enjoyed it all. "God...you feel amazing," Kurt moaned his hips meeting Sebastian's varied thrusts. "Yes...Please…Touch me," he panted and from the breathy tone of his voice it was clear just how turned on he is.

Sebastian obliged the request wrapping long fingers around Kurt's cock and tugging gently. He varied the thrusts and the pulls. Sebastian was noticing that they had found their rhythm. That they could go on for hours and hours now without stopping, which made the sex that much more intense. "You're so beautiful Kurt," Sebastian told him. He slowed his rhythm then searching until he found what he was looking for. The first time he struck the bundle of nerves Kurt let out a passionate cry. It made Sebastian feel powerful and alive. He continued slowly with a maddeningly methodical persistence teasing what he's found with every stroke which elicited enticing whimpers, sobs, and pleas from Kurt.

Kurt felt like he was coming apart at the seams. He was going crazy. That was the only explanation for it. He felt like he could come from every single thrust, but somehow he didn't instead his pleasure just builds that much higher reaching a feverish crescendo. The heat pooling and building in his belly. "God, please Wolf, please let me come...Please," he begged.

Sebastian couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Okay...alright, baby," he said as he made a few quick thrusts feeling himself teetering on the edge as well. "I'm there Red," he said. On the next thrust, he felt Kurt's muscles tighten around him as Kurt exploded in his hand. The sensation sent Sebastian over the edge and he came hard crying out Kurt's name. It had been a really long time since he's felt anything like this during sex and now...Now he felt...Everything.

He honestly didn't even fully realize that he was begging. It just felt so good. It was so intense. He needed it so bad, and then Sebastian was telling him he was there and in the next moment the world exploded. It went blinding white then faded to black all behind his blindfold. He was panting as his body spasmed from the aftershocks of the intense orgasm. He collapsed onto the bed trembling. He'd never felt anything like that before in his life. It was made that much hotter by the blindfold and the way in which Sebastian took him rough, heady and hard. He barely managed to tell Sebastian this, tell him how much he enjoyed the experience before he was being roughly yanked out of the dream again into the cold harsh reality where Sebastian wasn't at his side. Kurt woke with the blindfold still on. He hadn't even had a chance to see those stunning emerald eyes. As usual, he choked back the sob in his throat as he prepared to go through his day.

Bas was left in the dream world without Kurt. His hands wrapped around the pillow that had housed Kurt's head moments ago. He hadn't even removed Kurt's blindfold, hadn't even seen Kurt's eyes. God, this was getting unbearable. He thought as he wrapped his arms around the pillow and inhaled Kurt's scent clinging to it like it was a lifeline, like it would bring his lover back to him. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but he would not allow them to fall. He lay there wrapped in Kurt's scent wondering how to stop the unbearable pain that came with the knowledge that Kurt would not be with him when he woke up.


	23. Chapter 23 Who's Bad?

**Athena1440's Note: **It's been some time and time to pull some chapters from the archives. If you don't want us to disappear again, we ask that you please **_review_,** if you can. Also, please go to my profile page and click the Save Michel's List to see why we've been gone so long and to see if you can help. CeredwenFlame is still facing extreme financial difficulties.

**Chapter 23** - Who's Bad?

Try as he might, Sebastian could not get that kiss out of his head. The feel of Kurt's body against his, the taste of Kurt's soft lips. They haunted his waking moments. The following few nights Sebastian had a dreamless sleep, or worse woke up in the dream world alone. It nearly drove him mad. He was beginning to need Kurt like air and he didn't like that fact because Sebastian Smythe didn't need anyone. Sebastian tried to confront Kurt at the Lima Bean a few days after the kiss to talk about it, but only got the cold shoulder. It was just after that that a sinister plot began to form in Sebastian's mind, and it all began with a dramatic duel.

With the Warblers at his heels, he entered that darkened garage prepared for a brawl. He was itching for it. Anything, in fact to get his mind off of that insufferable boy. Sebastian disliked what Kurt was doing so much that he wanted to punish him for messing with Sebastian's head. He had just the way to do it too. There was nothing that would gaul Kurt more than Sebastian ruining his precious clothes.

When they arrived at the appointed spot, only Satan and the Killer waited for them. If this was the best they had, the New Directions didn't stand a chance. Sebastian wore his best battle smirk. "Well, we're here," he announced snidely.

"We got something to settle," Killer announced with just a pinch of attitude. Well color Sebastian surprised, maybe the boy had a backbone. "Both of us wanna use MJ, but only one can."

"We're having a Jackson-off Nick at Night. Winner gets the King of Pop for regionals," Satan announced in her sassy Latina attitude.

Sebastian can't help the snark that floats into his voice. There's literally two of them against the entire Warbler crew. "Eh...Us against the two of you?" he questions sounding genuinely insulted that they would suggest such odds. "You really think you're that bad?"

He was getting frustrated as well, frustrated at staring at Blaine Anderson's perfect, gorgeous face, frustrated because Kurt had chosen Blaine over him, and frustrated because there was nothing that Sebastian could do about it. "Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?" he mocked unable to keep the slight tremor out of his voice. It was so on now!

"Let's see who's bad," Blaine announced with remarkable confidence. All Sebastian could do was manage a cocky nod of the head. At that very moment, he wanted nothing more than to punch Blaine Anderson.

Santana snapped her fingers and the New Directions filed in behind her all dressed in leather jackets sporting attitude. Sebastian didn't want to admit it, but he was more than a little impressed at the ambiance their opponents were building. He didn't dare allow his eyes to wander, to look for Kurt. There were too many witnesses here, so instead he launched into the song hoping to knock his opponents off guard effectively and squash this shit before it even started.

It all seemed... horribly cliche - the 'rumble' in the underground garage. Kurt had been reluctant to have anything to do with this for more than one reason. First of all - they could get in trouble for it. Two, he wouldn't put it past Sebastian to start some kind of trouble and leave the New Directions hanging. Three, he couldn't face Sebastian right now. Not after the kiss. Four, this just seemed like... a really bad idea.

But, he was a member of the ND and he was a team player. He'd voiced his reluctance and some of the reasons - of course leaving out the one about kissing Sebastian. The group however had decided to go through with it regardless and so, he was going. Hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be the disaster he felt it was going to turn into.

Things started out well enough... he wished it was under better circumstances. He'd love to talk to Jeff and Trent and some of the other guys, but this wasn't a social call. This was a battle. He got kind of caught up in the moment, the energy of performing and it was fun. He didn't really pay attention to where Sebastian was. He couldn't look at him right now. Not after what happened. It was all just too strange, so he just focused on performing - for now.

Though the Warbler's began the harmony Wheels stole the words from under them and as he sang the two groups legitimately circled each other as if they were dueling.

"Your butt is mine. Gonna tell you right," Wheels lets him know by pointing at him and if wasn't hard core serious the motion would be comically amusing. "Just show your face in broad daylight. I'm telling you on how I feel. Gonna hurt your mind. Don't shoot to kill. 'Cause I run UPT. 'Cause I run UPT. Lay it on me. All right..."

Kurt noticed the little details like as Artie sang the next words Blaine faced off with Nick his hand on Nick's chest as they walked around each other in a battle stance. Artie kept his eyes fixed on Sebastian who was doing his best not to be amused by Artie's theatricality.

"Your lyin' eyes. Gonna tell you right. So listen up. Don't make a fight." The longer that Artie sang the more into it he got.

Wheels was giving the Warblers a run for their money and Sebastian just couldn't have them losing this duel. He decided to put an end to this duel himself. He leveled Wheels with the full brunt of his stare pointing at him as he advanced and sang, "your talk is cheap."

He was impressed when Wheels answered him back with stronger conviction and even had the audacity to shake his finger at Sebastian singing, "you're not a man. You're throwin' stones to hide your hands."

It was interesting watching Blaine interact with his once fellow Warblers. Whenever Blaine was against anyone but Sebastian it was just a performance. There was no animosity. You could see it in their eyes. That all changed whenever Blaine came near Sebastian. Of course, Sebastian was a different story altogether.

He didn't know what was wrong with Sebastian Smythe. First changing the Warbler set list to Michael. Then this. Why was he so dead set on engaging the New Directions in this battle? Why was he being so petty and immature? Why did he have to have the Wolf's face? Why did he have to kiss him. No... he couldn't start thinking about that, not now. There was a performance. He had to focus. He tried his best, but he was oddly distracted.

It seemed that Killer had finally gotten tired of standing on the sidelines and watching his old group bring it because he decided to take the reins singing, "but they say the sky's the limit, and to me that's really true. But, my friends you have seen nothin'. Just wait 'til I get through..." As Killer sang the New Directions swarmed around him and Sebastian was forced to admit they had stamina, style and worst of all they were in sync with each other. This definitely spelled trouble for the Warblers and Sebastian just couldn't have Kurt's friends wiping the floor with them.

Santana took over singing the girls of the New Directions providing the harmony while the boys hung back to jump in a little later. "Because I'm bad, I'm bad. Cause I run UPT. (Bad bad-really, really bad). You know I'm bad, I'm bad. You know it. (Bad bad-really, really bad). You know I'm bad, I'm bad. You know it, you know. (Bad bad-really, really bad). And the whole world has to answer right now (And the whole world has to answer right now). Just to tell you once again, (Just to tell you once again,) Who's bad..."

So, when Satan took over the singing Sebastian brought the full force of the Warbler's coordination and dance skills. Though the New Directions lacked the same precisely practiced movements, Sebastian noticed that they had one thing in abundance - passion. That knowledge alone was affecting Sebastian more than he cared to admit. The feelings that this song, this duel alone were bringing up in him was unsettling. He couldn't lose to the New Directions, so now the Warbler's surrounded them.

It didn't last long, however, because the New Directions surprise him again with their passion and teamwork. Soon the Warbler's were head to head with the New Directions and Satan was in his face dueling him for everything he had. There was just a moment, a split second where Sebastian envied what the New Directions had, envied that brotherhood. He knew the Warblers only followed him out of fear, and that was why no matter what they did they could not defeat Kurt's little band of misfits.

The longer the song went on, the easier it was to get lost in the moment. To get caught up in the energy that was building between the opposing teams. It was kind of exciting in a way. Blaine and Santana were on fire tonight. Sure, he couldn't solo on this song but his voice was certainly still present and accounted for. He tried to stay more towards the outer edge of things though, just to be safe. He still had that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was not going to go the way they intended.

The Warbler and the New Directions are now singing and dancing their hearts out. "You know I'm bad, I'm bad. You know it. (Bad bad-really, really bad). You know I'm bad, you know hoo! (Bad bad-really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad you know it, you know (Bad bad-really, really bad)."

As the song drew to a close, one of the Warblers retrieved the paper bag that was meant to be part of their climax for the evening. It was only as he drew the slushie in his hand that Sebastian allowed himself just a moment of regret before he turned and came face to face with Kurt who had this tiny self-satisfied smile on his face, his cheeks were slightly flushed from the exertion, his lips pouty. All Sebastian wanted to do was surge forward and kiss those pouty lips. Just that thought crossing his mind caused Sebastian to be even more upset with the situation and want to punish Kurt even more. The song faded out. "And the whole world has to answer right now (And the whole world has to answer right now) Just to tell you once again, (Just to tell you once again,)," just before he flicked his wrist to douse Kurt's clothing with the slushie the group whispered out the final words that mirrored Sebastian's life, "who's bad?"

He was oblivious to the nefarious plot going on. He was just riding the high he got from performing. Suddenly he was face to face with Sebastian. For a heartbeat, maybe two his heartbeat echoed - Wolf... Wolf... But he forced his heart and thoughts to turn away from that. This was not his Wolf. This was Sebastian Smythe. He smirked at Sebastian because let's face it - the New Directions totally wiped the floor with the Warblers. The Warblers might all be carbon copy in sync but they had no heart.

It was that sexy smirk on Kurt's lips that helped finally make up Sebastian's mind. He flicked his wrist and threw the slushie at Kurt's wardrobe. What he didn't expect, what no one expected, was for the Killer to jump in front of Kurt and play white knight. The slushie hit Blaine in the face causing him to hit the ground hard covering his face with his hands and screaming in pain.

Honestly, if Blaine hadn't been screaming bloody murder, Kurt might very well have looked up hurt and betrayed at Sebastian. As it was, all his attention was focused on his boyfriend. Red slushy, the sound of pain...Kurt couldn't ignore the image. It was burned into his retina. He didn't even notice the Warblers pulling Sebastian back and leaving.

If Kurt had been looking at Sebastian's face he would have seen the extreme regret etched on it, but he wasn't, he didn't even look up at Sebastian. 'Look at me,' Sebastian thought begging Kurt who didn't oblige. That fact alone cut Sebastian more deeply than he cared to admit with his rage, anger and sorrow boiling to the surface Sebastian turned his back on the boy he loved and stalked out of the garage the Warblers on his heels, Blaine's screams haunting his exit.


	24. Chapter 24 If You Were to Leave

**Athena's Note: **Please _**review**_ and please go to my profile page and click on Save Michel's List and help my co-author Ceredwen Flame. Otherwise we may disapear forever this next time around. We really need your help! Please support us so we can keep writing.

**Chapter 24 **- If You Were to Leave

He was hurt, and angry and frustrated and a whole host of other things that he couldn't really describe in the moment. Why couldn't Kurt Hummel be Red? Why couldn't the dreams be reality? It stung being rebuked in such a way, as if he didn't matter. Fuck that. He was tired of being told he didn't matter. It was time for some payback.

What was the best way to get under Princess's skin? His clothing! The Warblers had already been 'invited' to a duel. It was time to make things more interesting. Of course, he'd heard about the slushie incidents that happened at McKinley. What better way to get at Kurt than to use something so familiar? But, he'd go one better. Rock Salt. It wouldn't dissolve too quickly in the ice and it would ruin whatever fancy designer thing he had on when they went to get the red dye #6 out. It would cause just enough of a reaction that whatever outfit got hit would be unsalvageable. That should get at Kurt well enough.

It had been surprisingly easy to get the Warblers to buy his bullshit story about wanting to unsettle the opponent. It had been a Roman tactic after all. None of them needed to know that he was going to add something special to it. Not only would New Directions be unsettled by the dapper Warblers giving one of their beloved members a slushie makeover, but Sebastian would be getting some revenge. Best of both worlds really.

Only something had gone wrong in the execution. Both groups had done fairly evenly throughout the Bad number. Sebastian focused on his opponent - be it Blaine or Santana - but his eyes occasionally strayed to Kurt, keeping an eye on the prissy countertenor so that he could make his move with the coup de grace. The moment had come and it should have been sweet, however, the reality left much to be desired.

Stupid Blaine Anderson had to knock Kurt out of the way. Blaine had put himself between Kurt and the slushie, but his angle had been all wrong and he'd gotten hit in the face. Sebastian had planned it so that the slushie would hit Kurt pretty much square in the chest that way it could do the most wardrobe damage, but he hadn't counted on Blaine. Perhaps he should have. But honestly, the Hobbit hadn't even crossed his mind, and now said Hobbit was laying on the floor of the parking garage writhing in pain and something went cold inside Sebastian

He hadn't meant to physically hurt anyone. He'd just wanted a bit of his own back after Kurt had rebuffed him. Sebastian couldn't think about it. They had to get out of there. One off handed remark and the Warblers departed. The seeds of guilt tried to take hold in Sebastian's gut, but it wasn't his fault. If Blaine hadn't interfered, no one would have gotten hurt. It was Blaine's fault. He tried to tell himself that, but, admittedly, even Sebastian knew better.

Kurt couldn't believe how hateful Sebastian had been. When he'd pointed that slushie at Kurt, there was just a moment before Blaine dove in front of him that all of Kurt's hopes and dreams that his Wolf could be real were still alive. Then the terrible incident. Sebastian's face twisted and angry, Blaine's scream. It had all been too much to bear.

He'd spent days and days at Blaine's bedside talking and laughing and comforting his brave boyfriend who'd tried to save him. It didn't matter that after Santana's duel with Sebastian it had come out that Sebastian really intended to only ruin Kurt's clothes. He'd been aiming the slushie at Kurt. The intent behind it kind of seemed like a miniscule thing. Sebastian hated him that much that he would throw a slushie at Kurt. A slushie! The symbol of the daily torture they suffered for being a part of Glee.

Kurt couldn't bear to see his Wolf in dreams. Not when he wore the face of Sebastian Smythe. So, for several nights he dreamt nothing and was at peace, but the peace did not last long. The night before the Warbler's were suppose to show up at McKinley high to be schooled by the New Directions on what it meant to have soul Kurt found himself dreaming. He was in a stunning New York apartment with a dazzling view of Central Park. He wore nothing, but a blue silk robe. He stood by the bay windows staring out at the city, a strange sort of calm had come over him as it often did when he thought of New York. He let out a deep sigh and hugged himself feeling strangely peaceful and melancholy at the same time because if he was in the dream than one thing was certain. The person he wanted to see least of all right now wasn't far behind.

Sebastian Smythe was annoyed, but there were other emotions roiling beneath the surface as well. Yes, he had been hurt by being brushed off. However, he also had some - twisted moral code or something that was trying to guilt him about what he'd done. He'd sent an anonymous apology to Blaine. The boy was so obtuse he probably wouldn't know from whom it had come, but it didn't matter - even that effort did little to assuage the guilt.

He had wanted to hurt Kurt. The boy that he was falling in love with in his dreams. The line between the real world and the dream world was starting to blur and he wanted to panic at that. He couldn't have this. He didn't want to be made weak. Sebastian Smythe wasn't weak. But all the same, he craved that contact. He missed his Red, and yet Kurt Hummel was not his Red. Fuck. When did things get so complicated?

To add to his frustration, he hadn't seen his Red in days. His dreams were fuzzy, hazy, muted and unimportant. They were only vivid when Red was in them. The lack of those more fulfilling dreams left him even more irritable. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He hated feeling like he was being torn in two, but he wouldn't give in. Smythes did not surrender.

Imagine his surprise when the veil of dreams opened up into a vivid scene for the first time in what felt like weeks. It was a place familiar to him - the family's penthouse in New York. His mother had fallen in love with the view of Central Park and well, as they say, the rest is history. He looked down at himself. He was clad in a black silk robe and apparently nothing else. Curious.

He made his way out of the bedroom and into the apartment proper. It didn't take long for his eyes to find Red. His heart constricted. How to play this now? He was still hurt about being brushed off, but after having looked back on what he'd done the night of the duel he knew he'd been severely in the wrong. Fuck - complicated. He padded over until his reflection would be clearer for Kurt to see in the window. For now, he said nothing wondering instead how Kurt, how Red would react.

"You're so cruel to me," Kurt whispered. "Please," wiping at the tears in his eyes. "Just go away and leave me alone," Kurt begged not ready for another altercation with Sebastian. Not ready for how cruel fate could be to give his Wolf the face of a boy that could torture him like that.

"As if it's all sunshine and roses with you? You think you brushing me off didn't hurt? You think that I'm just made of stone? Meant to take everything you sling my way and never feel it? Newsflash, Princess, I'm just as human as you are," he scoffed.

Kurt turned toward him then eyes round and a little glossy from unshed tears. "You're not human," Kurt shook his head unable to hold back the large round tears from rolling down his cheeks unbidden. "You're...you're a monster," Kurt said barely above a whisper. "I hate you," he said turning his chin up at Sebastian, his lips tightening into a scowl. "I hate you so much. I wish I never laid eyes on you."

Monster... that word... that brought back unpleasant memories. Flashes of strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes...Manipulative words. No. NO! He stopped that line of thinking dead.. "All I wanted was to talk to you. You brushed me off. You said that we were nothing. How do you think that made me feel? Okay so maybe the idea to slushie you with intent to ruin whatever designer clothing you had on wasn't the best of ideas, but I didn't actually intend to harm anyone. I just wanted to get you back for brushing me off," Sebastian admitted his voice hard to read.

Kurt shook his head. His bottom lip trembled so he caught it between his teeth and inhaled a breath hugging himself. "So what? I don't want to talk to you and you go and blind my boyfriend?" Kurt asked angrily. "You're such a child. You don't know the first thing about loyalty or passion or friendship. You're in your own little world. I wish you'd leave me out of it," Kurt said turning away from Sebastian and stalking down the hallway that led to the bedroom. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he couldn't be around Bas anymore.

"I wasn't trying to blind Blaine. If he'd have just stayed out of it, your shirt would have gotten the slushie and nothing bad would have happened to anyone," he snapped. He followed Kurt. "You know nothing of my world, so don't act all high and mighty Princess, and you seemed pretty eager to be part of my world last time we were together!" he taunted.

Kurt spun around in fury his hands out in front of him connected with Sebastian's chest. He jerked them away like he'd touched a hot stove. "Don't," Kurt said his voice trembling. "Please don't talk about that night." He didn't think he could handle what he'd let Sebastian do to him, how he'd let Sebastian slowly tear him apart and then rebuild him again, how much his body ached for his Wolf to be near, how much he hated himself for all that he felt for Sebastian.

He captured Kurt's wrists in his hands, pulling him close. "Why not? Do you think it was one sided? Do you think that I could make you feel even half of what you felt if there was nothing more in it for me than an orgasm? We both know you felt it. Now, tell me, after sharing something like that, can you imagine how it must have felt to be told that you are nothing?" he nearly growled the words.

He felt his pulse quickened at the touch of Sebastian's long fingers, at the feel of them wrapped around the pulse points on his wrists. The quake that passed through him at the growled words was visible. He wanted to speak, but the words died in his throat. He just looked at Sebastian with those clear mercurial orbs.

"You try to act all high and mighty, but you've got your darkness too, Princess. Those claws lash out and you hurt people. We're really not all that different in that way. Even if you don't want to admit it. If you hate me so much, as you say, then why do we keep ending up back like this? I don't think you hate me at all. Part of you thinks it wants to, but the rest of you doesn't. You feel just as pulled to me as I do to you," he said in a low tone. He held Kurt's gaze and leaned in, claiming Kurt's lips as if daring him to say that this was nothing.

Kurt felt himself drowning in Sebastian's lips, consumed by their joined passion. He leaned in unconsciously pressing their interlocked hands between their chests. He fought with everything he had to suppress the moan inside of him. Instead it escaped as a sob as Sebastian broke the kiss.

"You're wrong," Kurt said his voice barely above a whisper. "I...I'm not pulled to you...You...You mean nothing to me," Kurt said softly. "I have Blaine. Sweet. Nice. Heroic Blaine," Kurt said not meaning for his words to wound. He was now being introspective, but when he looked again he saw the pain in the Wolf's eyes, pain and something else. Something inside of Kurt vibrated. The Wolf looked angry enough to punish him, but how?

He felt the heat, the connection surge up between them when Kurt started to give in to the kiss. He might have mentally tried to resist but the rest of Kurt Hummel had been totally on board with kissing Sebastian. Then it started to shatter. Sebastian couldn't quite keep the pain from registering in his eyes.

He also couldn't keep the low growl from slipping free. "You have Blaine...Sweet, boring Blaine. Tell me this. If he was really doing it for you, why do you keep ending up here with me? Shouldn't your perfect little Hobbit be the one bending you over bed and table and making you moan _his_ name?"

At those growled words, Sebastian pull Kurt close and held both of Kurt's wrists in one hand. He then let the other slip inside the blue robe. He knew just how to touch Kurtt, how to make him burn and tingle and moan. He let that passion, that fire come to his fingertips, intending to sear Kurt so that the willful countertenor would realize that he had never belonged to Blaine. He had always belonged to Sebastian.

"Wolf," Kurt sobbed out as his body vibrated with pain. "Please..I just..." he wanted to tell Wolf how he really felt, but then again he wasn't sure it mattered anymore. He felt so many people around him restless and impatient for more. "Touch me," Kurt gasped against Sebastian's lips. "Please touch me."

He didn't let go of Kurt's wrists but he gentled out the grip some. Sebastian still had a good hold on them, but he hadn't intended to actually cause Kurt pain. He leaned in and nuzzled Kurt's neck, taking in that vanilla scent. "You always call me Wolf. The thing about wolves is they mate for life," he whispered against Kurt's skin.

He smirked when Kurt gasped and asked to be touched. His free hand trailed, tugging at the tie of the robe. When the material parted, Sebastian's hand traveled until he could take Kurt in hand. He started with slow, lazy, teasing strokes. He kissed Kurt softly but passionately, trailing the kisses down Kurt's neck and over his shoulders and then back again.

"Oh...Oh Wolf," Kurt let out breathlessly as his head fell back, his eyes fluttered shut. His hips moved with the strokes thrusting into Sebastian's hand. It was so hot. Bas was so hot. He shivered when Sebastian said that wolves mated for life. "Bastian...I...," he wanted to tell Sebastian how much he wanted him, needed him, but he hated himself for feeling it. He hated how good this felt. The tears fell harder from his eyes as he thrust into Sebastian's hand his heart breaking. "It's just an expression," he whispered slowing his pace. "Just an expression."

He loved the breathless tone of Kurt's voice. He loved the way Kurt was thrusting into his hand. "You're mine, Red. You just don't know it yet," he said in a rumbling tone against Kurt's neck. He felt the tears and looked up and kissed them away from Kurt's cheeks. "I'll be here until you see me, until you realize...I'll be here," he said softly as he kissed Kurt's lips. He stopped stroking Kurt long enough to sweep him up into a bridal style carry and took him into the bedroom. He laid Kurt gently upon the bed and then began to kiss his way down Kurt's body.

Kurt was crying the entire time. The back of his wrist pressed against his trembling lips. His body shaking from both Sebastian's touch and the emotions coursing through him. "I want...I just...I..." Kurt felt the panic inside of him rise that everything in his life was wrong.

He felt Kurt trembling and he looked up. He didn't like this. He didn't like seeing Kurt so upset and yeah, it galled part of him that he cared so damned much, but he did. It's why it hurt so goddamned bad when Kurt had brushed him off in the Real. He moved back up Kurt's body, his own robe's tie coming undone in the process. He gently brushed a stray lock of hair off Kurt's forehead. "You want what?" He asked softly, his tone gentle.

"Stop," Kurt said the word barely above a whisper. "I want you to let me go. I want to stop feeling such pain. I don't want to want you. I don't want to like you," he said taking his hand away from his eyes to focus on Sebastian. "Please...Just let me be. You're hurting me," Kurt begged sobbing. "You're hurting me by being here. Just go away."

He hadn't been prepared for those words, and it showed. He had no time at all to school his reactions whatsoever. For that one moment in time, Sebastian's soul had been laid bare before Kurt. At those heartbreaking words, Sebastian shattered. Words from the past came rushing back. "Who's going to want a damaged little fag like you?" All the hurtful, hateful, twisted things, all those things that the monster had said and things others had said after. All of it came rushing back when Kurt spoke those words. Once again, Sebastian was being told he wasn't good enough, oh sure in a different way but the end result was still the same.

For that moment, Sebastian looked very much the vulnerable boy he was behind the bravado. He didn't want to let Red go. He felt so pulled, so drawn to Red. He loved him, but Kurt didn't want him. Tears slipped down Sebastian's cheeks before he could stop them. Without a word he moved away from Kurt. He looked defeated and felt worse. "I don't want to hurt you," He said softly. "I'll go away, but can I kiss you one last time, please, before I go?" Sebastian asked. Because he wanted to have one little thing to hold on to. One little thing to keep him warm against the cold that was going to return when he had nothing left. Sebastian wondered if Kurt would let him kiss him goodbye.

Kurt sniffled through the tears and looked at his Wolf. He hesitated before shaking his head yes, not trusting his own voice. Maybe it wasn't the best idea for his heart right now, but Kurt desperately wanted Sebastian to be near. He needed his Wolf even if it was the last time.

It was the boy with no walls left - the raw, emotional side of Sebastian that approached Kurt when the countertenor granted permission for the kiss. Tears were shining in his eyes and one or two had stolen down his cheeks. This was it. Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over. Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in. They come, they come to build a wall between us. That's what it felt like at least. God this sucked.

"Goodbye, my Red," Sebastian said and it was clear his heart was breaking just in the tone of his voice. He leaned in and kissed Kurt as his his heart broke. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he didn't want to hurt Kurt either. If you loved someone you were supposed to set them free - right? Why didn't anyone ever say how much doing that fucking hurt?

All of the raw emotion - the love and the sadness - the goodbye was in that kiss. His fingertips trailed over Kurt's cheek as if to memorize the soft skin. He wished he had time to memorize everything, but this was it. Kurt was right, he'd done so much damage. He had nearly blinded Blaine. He had let his jealousy get the better of him and all over someone that wasn't even really his.

He had been petty and immature and he didn't deserve Kurt. Finally, no matter how much Sebastian wished the kiss would never end, it had to. He looked into Kurt's eyes one last time. His thumb wiping away a tear that was stealing down Kurt's cheek. He focused, ready to will himself to wake up. "I love you," he mouthed against Kurt's lips. He was certain Kurt had not heard him. Then, it was time. "I'm sorry, for everything. I'll leave you alone now."

Sad emerald eyes finally tore themselves away from mercurial orbs. Sebastian drew back and looked every bit as broken as he felt, but he focused and he woke himself up fading from the Dreamscape. When he woke in the real world, he curled up in a ball as tight as he could make himself and let the pain wash over him. When he finally fell back to sleep, the world of dreams was muted and dull, meaningless once again.

Kurt fell to his knees when Sebastian disappeared tears trailing down his cheeks as he sobbed silently, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. "I love you too," Kurt whispered into the nothingness left by Sebastian's absence. "Please...don't leave me," Kurt begged, but no one was there to hear him. "Please...come back."


End file.
